Chasing Your Shadow
by Maknatuna
Summary: The prophecy says that when Castiel turns twenty-three winters old, a stranger will come into his life and bring a lot of suffering. But do prophecies always come true? AU demon!Dean human!Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Huge THANK YOU to my amazing beta bethanyyerinn for her much needed help. What would I do without you? *lots of hugs* **

* * *

**"Chasing Your Shadow"**

**Chapter 1**

_"You were born together,_

_And together you shall be forevermore._

_You shall be together when white wings of death scatter your days._

_But let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you…"_

(Kahlil Gibran)

Somewhere in the North, year 752, day 25 of the Severe Frost month…

Outside the wind bellows wrathfully and flicks the snowflakes into whirlwinds of ice. Somewhere in the distance, dogs bark. Even the oldest villager cannot recall such a severe and snowy winter. The trees double over from the snow's weight. Some of them have their branches broken. Nature has fallen into a stupor as the raging elements wrap it in a white blanket.

The room is lit up by a fire in a fireplace and an oil lamp on a wooden table. There's not much furniture in the room, but the place looks neat and tidy, thanks to the mistress of this house – Brita, who currently suffers from labor pains. Her husband Aggi is gone to bring a midwife.

Brita lies in a bed, under bear skin covers and cries out when the pain gets too much. On the edge of the bed her first born child, Dagni, ten winters old, sits. The child wipes the sweat off her mother's forehead.

"I cannot hold on anymore. Where are they? Gods, give me strength," Brita moans and her fingers dig into the animal skin.

"I am sure they will be here in any minute. Father left a long time ago," Dagni answers calmly. She has seen many times how cows, sheep, or other animals give birth and thus has some knowledge about the process.

She has barely finished talking when the door opens and the wind almost puts out the light. A tall, broad-shouldered man walks in with a tiny, slim woman.

"Aggi," Brita groans and looks at her husband pleadingly.

The man takes his fur coat off and throws it at the table. He walks to the bed towards his beloved wife.

"Have no fear. All will be well. I have brought Tilda." He soothes the woman and caresses her hair.

Tilda shakes the snow off of her shoulders and looks at Dagni. "I will need hot water and clean cloths. Is everything ready?" Her voice is raspy.

"Yes. I have prepared everything," the child nods seriously.

"Good." The midwife smiles and squeezes the girl's shoulder.

"Hold on, it will be over soon," Tilda tells Brita.

"I am trying." Brita's smile is crooked and pained. In another instant a scream escapes her throat.

The midwife detaches a small bag from her woven belt and opens it. Strange and unfamiliar words start to pour from her mouth as she spreads a blue powder into all four directions and above the bed.

"Aggi, take Dagni with you and go. It seems that the situation… is more complicated than we thought," Tilda says after some hesitation.

"Come here, my lovely," Aggi says tenderly and opens his arms.

Dagni walks to her father with a questioning look on her face. "Father, will mother be well?" There is obvious fear in her voice.

"Do not worry, Tilda is here so nothing bad will happen." Aggi kisses her forehead. "Put this on and let's go outside. Let's see Ulrika."

"Yes, yes I want to see her." Dagni grabs her little fur coat, ready to run outside.

"Hold on a moment." Aggi bends down to kiss his wife. He picks his daughter up and walks out to the stable to see the newborn foal and its mother Ulrika.

The only sounds that they hear for three hours, even from outside, are Brita's screams and chanting that gets louder as time passes.

Aggi sits on a pile of straw with sleeping Dagni in his lap. There is a white horse beside them that chews lazily. Next to her the little foal lies, who nudges its mother's udder from time to time and starts to suck energetically.

The man stares at the moon that peeks into the stable through the cleft in a door and prays to all the gods to protect his wife and the child who is about to arrive into this world.

The sky has turned grey, the sign of approaching dawn, when a sharp squeal sounds from the house. It's a baby squealing.

"Dagni, wake up." The man gingerly shakes his daughter.

"What? Is the baby born?" the little girl asks drowsily.

"Yes. Your sister or brother is born. Come." Aggi helps her to her feet and they walk towards the house.

The first thing he notices is a small, shrieking bundle that his wife holds.

"It's a boy," Tilda smiles and taps Aggi's shoulder. "I know deep down in your heart you wanted a boy and for being a good man the gods have granted you your wish."

The midwife leans towards Brita. "Dear, let me see the child to examine him and then I will try to foresee his future."

The newborn baby squirms and whines in the woman's arms. Tilda lays him on the table and unwraps the cloths. As soon as the baby feels freedom he kicks his tiny feet.

"Ha, I can tell you he will be a restless child," Tilda laughs as the baby kicks her in the thigh.

Aggi leans towards his son and his beard tickles the baby's nose. Instantly little hands grab it.

"Add curiosity to the list." Laughter rumbles in the man's chest.

The midwife nods her agreement. "The boy is very healthy and strong." Tilda goes on as she examines the flailing baby. It seems that the boy does not mind to be touched, lifted, or turned over, and he makes some happy noises.

"Hold on, what is this?" Tilda suddenly stops and stares at the baby.

"What happened?" Brita asks, frightened, and sits up in her bed to hear better what the midwife has to say.

"Bring a light over here," Tilda tells Aggi as she touches the baby's leg.

Aggi holds the oil lamp above the boy and tries to control his shaking voice. "What did you see? Is there something wrong with my boy?"

After a torturing silence Tilda asks the man to put the lamp down. "Your boy is marked. But I cannot tell you yet if it is a good or a bad sign. Do you see this mark?" Tilda turns to Aggi and points her finger at the baby's leg.

"Yes, I see it." The man's voice breaks as he stares at a small, black mark on the left thigh of his boy.

Brita starts to weep bitterly and she hides her face in her hands. "My poor child, my poor boy. I do not want anything bad to happen to him!" Her voice is desperate.

"Maybe this is nothing bad. You need to stay calm, or your milk might dry up. Feed the boy." The midwife wraps the baby in cloths and takes him to his mother.

"Let's wait till she falls asleep to look into his future. I do not want her to get more anxious if I see something bad," Tilda whispers to the man.

"You are right." Aggi glances at his wife, who is feeding and caressing their newborn son.

Tilda pours water into a clay bowl, detaches another small bag, and takes out some dry herbs to add them to the water. "Here, drink this. It will make your milk even richer and the boy will gain weight quickly. Also, it will help you relax." The midwife hands the bowl to Brita as soon as she finishes feeding the baby.

"It tastes nice." Brita finishes drinking. "Thank you."

Dagni, who has been sitting in the corner the whole time, gets up and walks to her mother's bed. "He is so small. Was I this small too?" she asks and plays with her brother's nose.

"Yes. And you were shrieking worse," Aggi laughs. He takes the bowl from his wife. "Go to sleep. You need to rest." He kisses Brita in the lips and puts the baby into a basket that stands near the bed.

"Have you thought about a name?" Tilda asks the parents.

"Yes. We want to name him Castiel." Aggi looks down at the baby, who is already asleep.

The man takes a seat beside Tilda, who sips ale with a thoughtful face. Aggi takes another mug and pours some drink for himself.

"You know that I have no right to tell you a lie or hide something," Tilda whispers and scrapes her nails against the table surface. She gets a nod for a reply. "You also know, that my prophecies always come true. Are you ready to hear about your boy's future?"

Aggi looks at Brita, who has fallen asleep thanks to the midwife's herbs. He nods at the witch. "Yes, I am ready."

Tilda opens a red bag and Aggi thinks how many of them she carries with her. The witch closes her eyes and mutters some words. She puts her hand inside the bag and pulls something out. Her hand draws odd signs in the air, and then she unclenches her fist. Various colored stones scatter on the table. Each of them has a different symbol engraved on it.

Aggi holds his breath at the sight before his eyes. Then he recalls that his daughter is in the room too. But when he turns around to check on her, Dagni is asleep in her bed.

Tilda's brows furrow as she looks down at the stones and their disposal. Aggi's heart starts to beat faster when he notices sweat forming above the woman's brows. The witch looks like she has turned into a stone.

"In the name of the gods, what do you see?" Aggi rasps and prepares himself to hear something sinister.

Tilda rubs her forehead and glances at the man in sympathy. "Your boy will live happily and carefree until he turns twenty three winters old. When he turns twenty three, a stranger will come into his life and their meeting will be fatal. This meeting will bring him great suffering."

Aggi grits his teeth in rage. No, this will not happen. He will make sure of it! "I will shred the bastard into pieces, if he…" Aggi's enraged speech is cut off by Tilda's raised hand. "What? Is there something else?" The man raises from his chair.

"I see the eyes. Burning eyes. Peeking through the darkness. This stranger is not a human." Tilda's hands tremble.

"Not human? What in the gods' name is it then?" Aggi's knuckles turn white as he clenches his fists.

"One of those we do not speak of." Tilda hangs her head.

The man's face turns deathly pale and it shows desperation and fear. Why his boy? What has he done, how has he angered the gods, to deserve such a fate?

After a long silence, Tilda speaks. "Forgive me for such a hideous prophecy, but you know the rules." She gets up from her seat. "I will go. I do not need your escorting. Stay with your family. Spend as much time as possible by your son's side. And it's better if Brita does not know about the prophecy." Tilda stops at the door, her hands straightening the wrinkles on her dress. "I am not sure if it will help or not, but don't let Castiel go in the woods."

She opens the door and walks outside. The wind has already sneaked into the room and puts out the light from the lamp. The fire has died in the fireplace, but the embers are still bright red and it's enough to see the man sitting at the table. His shoulders are slumped and shaking.

The wolves howl pitifully from the woods as Aggi sits at the table crying over his newborn son's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Time flows fast and seasons change. Winter is replaced by spring, spring by summer, summer by autumn and so on. Five summers have passed since Castiel's birth.

The last days of summer have arrived and people need to hurry with the harvest, gather crops and store them for winter. Traditionally this is the period when various people choose to go to the biggest village in the area – Wolf's Lair. They sell and trade the products of their harvest. The place is noisy and crowded.

Aggi too is getting ready to go to Wolf's Lair. He has lots of cheese, ghee, and enormous catfishes to take to the market.

It's midday and the sun shines brightly in the sky. No sign of clouds. It means they will have good weather. Thanks the gods for that.

Aggi and Brita stand in front of their wooden house, looking at the dusty road expectantly. The man is waiting for his best friend, Gunar, to arrive.

"I think the trade will be good," Aggi says to his wife. "This year's cheese and ghee are of a better quality. And these fish are two times bigger than last year's." Brita is about to respond when a loud wailing startles them.

"It's Castiel," Brita exclaims with fear, and both parents run behind the house.

And there, beside a hawthorn bush, a little child with brown locks stands and wails at the top of his lungs.

"My child, why are you crying? What happened?" Brita squats in front of Castiel, who is holding something in his hands.

"It hurts," shrieks Castiel as he swallows more tears and snot.

"What are you holding? Let me see." Aggi carefully touches his son's wrist.

Castiel hiccups and slowly opens his palms. His parents see that the boy is holding a thorny ball – a hedgehog.

Aggi tries his best not to laugh, but a grin already dances on his lips and the man just gives in. He bends his head back and laughs heartily. Brita chuckles too. Castiel frowns; his azure blue eyes look hurt and he looks like he will break down crying again any minute.

"My son, it's a hedgehog." Aggi ruffles the child's hair.

"Why did you catch it? Did you not see that it has sharp thorns?" Brita sits her son in her lap and kisses his prickled fingers.

"It was alone near this bush and I pitied it. I wanted to pet it and it hurt my fingers." Castiel wipes the tears off and puts the hedgehog down.

"Hedgehogs have thorns to protect themselves from enemies. Perhaps it left its hole to get some food for babies. Come here." Aggi picks his son up.

"Look who's here!" A deep voice says and a tall, bulky man appears from behind them. It's Gunar, the best friend of Aggi. The man cheerfully greets everyone and stands beside his friend. "So, what is happening here? Discussing family matters?" He waggles his eyebrows.

"No. There was a bloody meeting not so long ago," Aggi answers his friend very seriously.

"Really?" Gunar asks, puzzled, and looks around. "Where are all the dead or wounded then?" he scratches his beard.

Brita laughs softly at his confused expression. Her laughter is amicable, not mocking.

"I don't understand," Gunar says sincerely.

"Oh, I was just joking," Aggi snickers and taps his friend's shoulder. "Castiel caught a hedgehog and got his fingers pricked."

Gunar's thoughtful expression vanishes and his face lights up. His roaring laughter startles the birds sitting on nearby trees. The man snatches the boy out of his father's arms and throws him up in the air several times. Castiel forgets all about hedgehogs and bloody fingers, squealing happily.

"It's nothing," Gunar soothes the boy. "It will not leave scars. But even if it does, women like scars on men. Well, you will find out when you get married." Gunar puts the boy down.

"When I get married?" Castiel stares at the man with his wide, curious eyes.

"Yes, when you grow up we will find you a good woman." Gunar winks at Castiel.

Aggi looks at the road, fidgeting slightly. They should leave so that they get to town before it's too overcrowded and all the stalls are taken.

"We better go. We have a long road ahead."

Gunar looks at the sun. "Right you are, my friend."

The small company moves to the front of the house. Castiel walks beside his father. His small hand grabs the sheathed sword his father has strapped onto his belt.

"I want a sword like this, father," he says as he pulls at his father's sleeve.

"I promise you will have a better sword when you grow up." Aggi caresses his son's hair.

The men stop at the front of the carriage, heavy with goods for selling, and Aggi looks back to Brita and Castiel. He knows that he will be back in the evening, but leaving his wife and son behind still bothers him. He is not afraid for Dagni, for she is with her grandparents, helping them with harvest, as her grandmother has fallen ill. And Aggi's father might be old, but he is still strong enough to slay an enemy without much effort.

"Take care of Castiel. And remember to care for the animals." Aggi hugs his wife and kisses her gently.

"Do not worry, my love, I will take a good care of them. Dagni will return tomorrow. I am sure they have finished gathering harvest and your father will bring her back."

"We will be back late in the evening," Aggi tells her and the horses move from their place.

Brita and her son look at the road that is slowly disappearing in the whirlwind of dust. The woman feels sadness tugging at her heart, but she quickly brushes it off. He will be back in the evening. It's not like she has to wait for eternity. And judging by the amount of work she has to do, the time will flow fast.

"Come, dear. Let's get inside." She holds her son's hand and they walk inside the house.

* * *

Aggi and Gunar are very surprised as their goods sell with lightning speed. It's been only an hour since they arrived at Wolf's Lair and took their places and already half of their goods are sold.

"Can you believe our luck?" Gunar beams with happiness.

"The gods are on our side today," grins Aggi as he sells another catfish.

After three hours they have nothing left to sell and begin to buy some things for themselves. Gunar, being a single man, chooses just a new sharp axe for himself. Aggi thinks about gifts and he ends up with a pearl necklace and earrings for his wife, a coral bracelet and a mirror in a carved wooden frame for Dagni, and a small silver dagger with protecting runes engraved on the blade for Castiel.

Gunar frowns when he sees the dagger in his friend's hands. He knows about Tilda's prophecy and his heart aches for the boy. One of the main reasons he's single is that he has been unsure his children would not have had a cursed future.

"Prophecies do not always come true," Gunar tries to comfort his friend, but he does not believe himself in the first place.

"But Tilda's do." Aggi's smile is bitter and painful. "Let's go home."

* * *

Castiel sits on the grass eating a freshly baked bread and throws some crumbs to a curious squirrel that hops nearby when he hears the neighing of horses.

"Father!" the boy shouts gleefully and runs to meet his parent. He squeals and jumps at his father.

Aggi catches his boy, laughing and kissing his forehead. "Hey there, big boy. Where is your mother?"

His question is answered shortly when Brita walks out of the house and hurries towards her husband. Her hands are white and covered in flour. The man wraps his strong arms around her slender waist and spins her around. Brita gasps, no expecting this, but then laughs merrily, baring her pearly white teeth.

"Mm, I missed you, my love." Aggi attacks her lips hungrily.

"Aggi," the woman blushes and glances at their child.

"Oh, come on, we are not doing anything bad." The man puts a chaste kiss on her lips. "Alright, I have brought some gifts for you. Who wants to see them?" he asks mischievously.

"I do, I do!" Castiel jumps up and down.

"Fine, but let's eat first. I am hungry like a wolf." Aggi pulls his wife and son closer and they enter the house.

* * *

It's past midnight and the village is asleep when dogs start to howl and bark. Their chains rattle in an attempt to break free. Then there is a distant but quickly approaching vibration. The earth starts to quake, the wooden walls and the floor creak.

Aggi wakes up at the first shock and sits up in bed. The movement wakes Brita. Her fear grows when pots, plates, and other cutlery start to clink and bounce.

"What's happening?" she sounds terrified.

"Get dressed and wake Castiel!" Aggi is already dressed and taking his sword off the wall.

Few minutes pass and Brita holds her sleepy son in her arms, breathing heavily. Ambiguity is worse than fear.

"What are these sounds?" she whispers and suddenly the vibrations and all the noises stop abruptly.

Aggi holds his unsheathed sword, staring at the door. He will cut in half any bastard that will try to enter through it. As soon as the noises are gone, the man relaxes a little. He lowers the weapon and wants to say that it's over when a blood-curdling scream sounds from outside:

"_They are here!_"

Brita goes deathly pale and reels, but at the last second regains her composure. She tightens her arms around Castiel and looks at her husband.

"You need to go to the shelter. Now!" Aggi shouts and pushes the door open.

They are met with a hungry and hideous darkness that tries to swallow them, opening its jaws. But there are much worse and more fearful things existing than just darkness, and right in this moment they have come to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A small group of sparrows sits on an old elm tree and stares down at a green lake. They tilt their heads with a great interest as merry whistling sounds come from the water. There is definitely someone in the lake.

Strong hands and arms splash and cut through the cool water. There's some coughing and spluttering too.

"See something you like?" shouts a deep, gruff voice at the birds and frightened, the feathered creatures fly away hurriedly.

The man lets out a low chuckle and lies on the water surface, spreading out like a starfish. He hums happily and looks up at the cloudless sky.

Rays of sun light up his eyes and they sparkle like precious gemstones – emeralds. The sun licks his body hungrily and when he gets bored he decides to come out of the water.

The man walks out of the water slowly, running his hand through his wet hair, brushing out water droplets.

He has the most perfect body anyone has ever seen. The man is tall and athletic. His shoulders are broad and his arms nicely toned. His chest and abdomen have well-defined, chiseled muscles. His whole body radiates inhuman strength and power.

He makes a few steps, moving away from the lake to a small, sun-lit place and lies down on the warm, green grass.

"Mhhmm, what a lovely feeling," he purrs and tucks one hand under his head. The summer heat feels nice against his wet skin. Warmth and the surrounding area make his mind wander off to somewhere else.

"_No, please don't…" Teary eyes are staring at him and their owner trembles in fear._

"_Did I ask you to talk?" asks the voice seductively as a finger traces a line along the victim's jawline._

"_But… but I didn't do anything... I did not break the rules…" the boy whimpers. He's no more than twenty. _

"_Do I look like I care?" The words are whispered in the darkness._

"_But why? How…You can't…" the distressed voice cracks and there is another sob. _

_Bone chilling laughter is accompanied with a light bite on the victim's neck._

"_I can't? Who told you that I can't? Let me prove you wrong." The strong hands flip the body over and hold it against a wooden wall._

"_As much as I would love to hear your screams, we need to keep it down." The violator gags the boy with his silk handkerchief._ "_Let the fun begin!" He smirks and pulls the boy's shirt up…_

A smug smile is dancing on his full lips as he enjoys the memories. Instinctively his hand has started caressing his abdomen, going down in slow movements. He parts his strong, taut thighs and grips his half-erect member, a slow moan escaping from his throat.

"Thank me that I didn't kill you, little bitch." His breath shudders as his hand speeds up stroking.

He's close, very close. His knees buckle and his breath is ragged. Just a few more strokes and…

"My eyes!" Someone screams, and the man lost in self-pleasuring yelps, startled. "For the love of the Blackened Heart, Dean!"

Dean jumps to his feet. His face and chest are flushed. He holds clothes and an unsheathed sword in either hand. But in a few seconds he recognizes the screamer.

"What the fuck, Sammy? Can't I have some private time?" He yells at the newcomer, dropping the sword.

The newcomer is taller, with floppy brown hair and hazel eyes. He's muscular and intimidating.

"Were you not my stupid little brother, I would rip you to shreds!" Dean continues indignantly. "Asshole!" Sam huffs and tries not to pay attention to his brother's tirade. "What's the matter? Something happened while I was having a pleasant time with myself?" He cocks up one eyebrow.

"Alastair has summoned us. He is holding a meeting."

"A meeting?" Dean finishes dressing himself and winces slightly when the trousers feel uncomfortable against his swollen member.

"Yes. I only know that it's something very important." Sam rests his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Alright, let's see what the old dog wants." Dean walks to a tree, which a mesmerizing black mare is tied to.

"Ready, baby?" Dean pats her head lovingly and mounts her.

Sam gets on his auburn stallion and follows his brother. They follow the path that leads to the fortress deep inside the woods, far away from any village.

"Something big has to be going on, if he summoned all the demons," assumes Dean, glancing into the distance in front of him.

Sam grumbles something incomprehensible in response and his older brother does not bother to ask him to repeat it. "We should hurry," Sam says suddenly a moment later and kicks his horse slightly. The auburn stallion neighs and flies forward like an arrow. The younger demon grins mischievously as his brother is left behind.

"Oh, come on Sammy, you know that Impala can beat him." Dean laughs loud and Sam knows that his brother is right. Rage might be a perfect horse in each and every aspect but Impala is beyond perfection. Sam is sure that if it were a pretty female, or even a male, his brother would definitely sleep with it (when it comes to sex, Dean doesn't care about gender. The only thing that matters for him is good looks. Young, pretty beings). He would probably marry it too.

"What did I tell you, bitch?" Someone yells into his ear and Sam jumps a few inches off his saddle. It's Dean, who gallops away, cackling madly.

"Jerk!" The younger brother shouts after him.

They do not rest their horses until they reach the tremendous fortress built from limestone and sandstone with heavy iron gates in the middle.

* * *

Alastair sits on his golden throne, looking grim and sinister. Like always. But today, still there is something different about the demon lord. His short scepter spins in his hand.

Alastair looks around the hall that is full of his warriors. He does not need to count them, not with his demon senses. He knows exactly how many demons there are. Exactly two hundred and fifty two, including the demon lord himself.

Dean and his brother are in the first row, waiting for the news. Sam looks peaceful, while his brother is about to lose his temper. They've been here for almost an hour waiting for Alastair to say why they are there.

"Stand still," Sam hisses to his brother as he nudges him unnoticeably. Dean grunts and curses when his brother's elbow hits him painfully in the ribs.

Finally Alastair shows mercy and begins. His nasally, snarky voice fills the chamber.

"Today, at dawn, one of my wolves was killed by a villager. He came into the forest and was plucking apples from a tree when Thunder attacked him. My puppy fought well and gifted the bastard with many wounds. He did not survive. But…" Alastair stops as a slight fidgeting gets his attention in the back rows. The movements cease abruptly as the demon's cold, burning stare drills the culprit. "…that abomination stabbed him with a poisoned knife. And Thunder died. Painfully."

There is a dead silence and everyone can hear a fly buzzing somewhere up on the ceiling.

"At midnight we raid their village and annihilate them." Alastair's voice clearly states that the decision is final and nobody is to argue against it.

Sam stares down at the marble floor. His brows are knitted together. Unreadable expressions replace each other on his face.

"Hey," Dean croaks beside him. "Are you alright?"

His younger brother shakes his head. No, he is not alright.

"This isn't right," he whispers. He wants to add something else, but Alastair cuts him off.

"At the hour of Sleeping Shadows you are expected to be at the gates, armed and armored. And if I see even one person missing, I will punish the entire army. And you know I do not lack imagination in my punishments." Alastair's evil smirk can make one's hairs stand on end.

As they exit the hall, Dean grabs his brother by the arm and drags him to the side. "What's happening to you?" he hisses, looking around cautiously. They don't need witnesses for this. Apparently his silly, younger brother has started to have doubts.

"I'm not sure this is the right thing to do, Dean," Sam mumbles almost inaudibly.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten who you are?" Dean's nostrils flare and his breath comes out unevenly.

"I haven't, Dean. I am a demon I understand that, but it doesn't mean that I can't have doubts and personal opinions!" Sam snaps his head up and looks at his brother persistently.

Dean's mouth falls open. His green eyes are wide in shock. "You are playing with fire, Sammy. Do not decline the nature you were born with. We were born to kill and destroy. We are not made for pity and compassion," Dean grunts through his teeth. "And don't you dare, don't even _think_ about, not coming with us tonight!" He points his finger warningly at his brother.

Sam rubs his forehead. He can feel the approaching headache on its way. As much as he does not want to go on a raid with his brother and the other demons, he cannot refuse. He cannot get Dean punished because of his doubts.

"I will come," Sam says briefly and turns around to leave with hurried steps.

Dean stares at his back and can only frantically wonder what in netherworld's name is going on with his brother.

* * *

As ordered, all the demons are gathered at the gates of the fortress at the hour of Sleeping Shadows. Alastair sits on his fire red mare Lilith, looking at his army. The demon lord smirks. Of course no one dares to disobey. All the demons are here. After what happened last time someone disobeyed, nobody wants to push their luck.

Alastair divides his army into halves. Dean and Sam are both in Alastair's troop, while the other one is led by Alastair's second-in-command, Azazel.

As soon as the demon lord gives the sign, the demonic horde goes off with terrifying noises. The horses are neighing, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing fire and thunder, mouths frothing. The ground quakes under their hooves.

A flock of black ravens croak and fly towards the village as the messengers of doom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fire sparks under the horses' hoofs as the demonic horde gallops through the forest. The sight is eerie and blood-curdling. The army of darkness is on the rampage. '_Slash, kill, slay, destroy',' _are the only things going through their minds, their only intentions.

Dean shoots a glance at his brother, who rides next to him. Sam looks like he might fall off his horse any second. Rage just keeps taking his master to the destination, neighing impatiently.

"Sam?" Dean's voice drags the younger demon out of his deep thoughts.

The dazed look on Sam's face is a clear sign that he is somewhere else, far away from here.

"Pull yourself together!" Dean snarls, annoyed. He decides that he will have a serious and a proper conversation with his silly brother after they are done with the village.

As the demons approach their target slowly, they see that the village is enveloped in silence and covered with a blanket of sleep. But as the earth shakes under the clatter of horses' hoofs, the dogs start to bark and howl.

"Azazel!" the demon lord calls out.

"I am here, milord," sounds Azazel's voice.

"You and your troop will take this road. I want you to attack from behind while me and my warriors charge them from the main entrance. I want them ambushed and trapped so there will be no escape while I start killing them slowly and torturously. All of them! No exceptions! Am I clear?" Alastair's voice thunders and even Azazel flinches.

"Yes, milord," Azazel bows, pulls the reins, and gives a sigh to his troop.

The demonic army divides and half of it follows Azazel, who must take them to the second entrance so they can attack according to the plan.

But this is not as easy as the dark creatures thought it would be. One by one the doors of the houses start to open. There are voices, at first hushed, whispered words that soon turn into shouts and screams. Small children start to cry. Some newborn babies shriek too. Armed men start to run out with blazing swords and axes held tight in their hands. As they see the enemy, the humans stop dead in their tracks.

Alastair pulls the reins. Lilith lets out a bloodcurdling neigh and rears. The demon lord pats her and smirks. The wolfish grin makes his dreadful face even more eerie.

"Alastair, why have you come to our village?" the head of the village, Einar, asks. He is a tall, bulky man who has seen a lot throughout his life and is obviously a very experienced warrior.

Alastair leans forward and points his whip at Einar. "One of your men came into the forest and plucked the apples. You know very well that you puny humans are not allowed to enter our domain, don't you?" Alastair's voice sounds dangerously sweet, which is never a good thing.

Einar's hand tightens around his sword. So, this is the reason the demons are here. Someone has been a fool and brought misfortune to the whole village.

"Yes, we know that. This will not happen again and I will punish the culprit myself," Einar answers calmly, hoping that this will be enough.

Alastair studies him for a few seconds before he bursts into uncontrollable laughter. When he has had enough he stops and continues: "There is no need for it. My puppy took care of him. But the bastard stabbed him with the poisoned knife." The demon lord's voice is sharper than steel.

Einar fidgets slowly, understanding well that this will not end that easily. But he has to try anyway, for the sake of his people. "So the man is dead and we cannot punish him. And as to your loss, we are very sorry about your puppy."

Alastair's eyes shine with an unkind light and he grins. "No, you aren't, but you will be!"

In the next few seconds, chaos ensues. Demons charge at Alastair's order. They are much stronger and faster than humans. They are not defeated as easily. And being evil creatures, they have knowledge of dark magic, which at the moment consists of controlling the elements.

As the night is filled with screams, groans, neighing, clashing of steels, and the ground gets covered with rivers of blood and more dead bodies, fires start to appear one by one in the street.

"To the back wall!" Einar shouts to the remaining villagers, and they are trying to run between the fires when their path is blocked by Azazel's troop.

Einar knows that they are doomed. The whole village, including the women and small children, will be slaughtered and there is nothing they can do to stop it.

"Gods, what have we done that you have forsaken us?" Einar whispers hoarsely. He looks at the approaching demons, Azazel at the head, and prays for strength that he can take as many demons with him to the otherworld as possible.

Some shadows appear behind the firewalls. Einar narrows his eyes and thinks that it's a new group of demons, but he gasps in surprise when he notices Tilda with four other women. Tilda's face is unreadable. The women are holding baskets full of small, motley bags.

"Tilda, what are you doing here?" Einar shouts at her. "Get out of here!"

"Be calm, Einar," Tilda answers collectedly and starts to throw the small bags into the fires. Her companions follow her example.

Black smoke and a bitter smell erupt from the fires. Alastair's raised hand, ready to blow a strike at another human, lowers and he sniffs the air.

"What is this smell?" he hisses, already knowing the answer.

"Small gifts from us to you. Made from hypericum, wormwood, nettle, and thistle. Your favorite herbs." Tilda grins in satisfisfaction as the demons curse and roar in despair. Of course the old witch had to use those damn herbs that all demons hate!

"You will pay for this, whore!" Alastair grits his teeth. His eyes water and the smoke makes him cough. If only it were ordinary smoke. He may be the most powerful of demons, but even he is powerless against demon daunting herbs.

"We are leaving." Alastair barks his command and turns Lilith around. The horse is only happy to obey…

* * *

In the mass chaos of bodies and horses fleeing, Dean is separated from his troop. He curses when, out of nowhere, a big tree and three dead men fly through the air and crash down right in front of Impala, blocking her path. Assholes!

Dean knows that Alastair is after the villagers that try to escape the fire by going to the back wall. The young demon plans to join them as soon as possible, but his plan is ruined by this stupid incident. He spits aside angrily, as he has to take another path now, and decides to go around one of the houses.

He has perfect eyesight, even in the darkness, and it is not difficult to notice a woman who carries a sleeping child in her arms. Of course she wants to hide her child. Dean senses that she is running towards some kind of a special place, maybe a shelter.

"Come now, you know that your escape is in vain, don't you?" His deep laughter startles the woman and she screams, frightened. The woman turns around and Dean must admit that she is pretty. The demon's gaze falls upon the child who stirs at his mother's cry. "It seems I caught two birds in one go," Dean purrs like a well-fed cat.

"Get away from us!" she sounds desperate and quickens her steps. Her breathing is heavy; she is tired and frightened to death, but she will protect her child at any cost.

"I don't think so," Dean snarls and slightly kicks Impala in the sides. There must be a special connection between the horse and its master, as she understands him clearly. Impala rears and hits her hoofs against the ground with a mighty force. The earth quakes under its power and several cracks appear. The shock makes the woman stumble and she falls down.

Impala stops snorting slightly, as if waiting for the next command. Dean dismounts her and walks towards the mother and the child. His sword is still red from spilled blood. The woman lies on the ground, unconscious. Probably she has hit her head against a rock or something. There are only a few steps left to make before Dean reaches them, when the child gets up and turns around. Oh, so it's a boy! So tiny and fragile.

The little boy puts himself in the way between his mother and the approaching demon. His blue eyes flash with anger. Dean can't help but grin at this little fool. This looks like it will be so much fun.

"If you try to get closer and hurt her, I will kill you," the boy says so seriously that the demon's mouth pops open. Dean gapes at the boy in wonder. The father of this boy should be very proud. The little idiot is truly brave to talk to a demon like this.

"Oh, please don't kill me!" The demon raises his hands mockingly towards the sky.

He drives his sword into the ground and steps forward. He can crush this child's bones with one hand; that might bring him more pleasure than cutting the boy's throat open with his sword.

"I said, _stop_!" the boy shouts at him.

Dean smirks and in another instant he holds a flailing boy in the air, grabbing him by the arms. His grip is so tight that he can feel how the blood flows through the child's veins and can hear how the boy's heart thuds quick and frantic against his ribcage.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but you can't kill me. But I can and will kill you. But not before I kill your mother and make you watch." Dean's eyes burn with a liquid green fire as a smile dances on his lips.

A moment later, the demon is left shocked when the boy somehow breaks from his vice like grip and something sinks into his left thigh.

"What the…" Dean drops the boy on the ground and touches his thigh, pulling a small dagger out of a wound. He looks down at the steel. There are some symbols engraved on the blade. The wound is not very deep, but Dean can feel blood leaking out. And then… then something starts to happen.

His vision starts to gut blurry and his ears ring. The demon shakes his head, as if trying to clear his mind, but it only gets worse. There is a burning, excruciating sensation slowly spreading from the wound, all the way down his left leg.

Dean reels and falls down on his knees. He manages to grab the boy by the throat.

"What did you do to me, you little piece of shit…." he growls, tightening his grip. He wants to break the boy's neck like a twig, but his strength is leaving him and as he tries to strangle the boy anew, a foreign sensation seizes him.

"_Do not kill him! Do not kill him! Do not kill him! Do not kill him!_" the voice screams in his head and Dean shouts in pain from its volume. He lets go and the boy starts to cough, trying to inhale the much-needed air.

Dean gathers the last remains of his strength and pulls his sword out of the ground to sheath it. He barely manages to mount Impala when he hears Alastair's shout about leaving. "Go…" Dean leans forward and croaks into her ear. Impala takes off with unbelievable speed and it's good that Dean is grasping the reigns. The demon gives the boy a last blazing look before leaving the village.

The next minutes – or maybe hours - are pure, agonizing torture. Dean sways in his saddle, fighting unbearable pain that eats him from the inside.

"Sam… Sammy…" he howls and clutches his thigh. A broken sob escapes his mouth when a new wave of pain crashes over him. The demon falls off the horse, but hitting solid ground feels comforting compared to the hideous pain throbbing in his thigh.

Dean sits up and rips the left leg of his pants open to examine the damage on his flesh. There is a glowing red mark on his thigh. With his trembling hand he touches the wound, but it only makes things worse. As soon as his fingers make a contact with the red mark, his flesh starts to sizzle and hiss, like an angry venomous snake, ready to attack. And the pain gets ten times worse. This is too much even for a demon. Dean's eyes roll back in his head with a gut wrenching scream and he falls on the ground.

And in this fatal summer night, there is the black mare standing in the forest and neighing miserably over her master's unconscious body…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Not a long time has passed since the demons left the village and headed back to the fortress, still hissing and snarling at their defeat, when Sam notices that his brother is missing.

He looks around in futile hope to find him in the army, but Dean is not there. His older brother is nowhere to be seen.

Sam is courageous, he always has been, and there is almost nothing that can scare him, but the thought that his brother might be in trouble, or even dead, spreads bone-chilling panic through his body.

A long time ago, when their parents were trapped and killed by some demon hunters, the brothers were left alone with no one at their side. Dean had raised his younger brother, replacing both parents. A few summers had passed before Azazel had found the boys and taken them to Alastair. As soon as they had entered the fortress, their childhood was gone, replaced by the severe life of a warrior. Alastair needed new blood for his demonic army and young demons were the best option. He would train and make them the perfect killers, men after his own heart – or lack thereof.

Sam's heart pounds fast as he gasps for air. The younger demon lags behind, waiting for the army to disappear from his eyesight. After few minutes, he turns Rage around and gallops towards the village.

"Dean, where are you? What happened to you?" he whispers as the horse rushes through the woods.

Half of the way is covered when Sam hears the neighing of a horse. He stops Rage abruptly and listens. It's Impala, Sam can recognize her neighing. The demon pulls the reins and gallops towards the sound.

Under the dim light of the moon, he sees his older brother lying on the ground. Dean is unconscious. Sam quickly rushes to his side and kneels.

"Dean? Please, open your eyes!" Sam shakes him gently, but in vain.

The younger demon's gaze falls on his brother thigh. Dean's trousers are ripped down his leg and there is an ugly, bleeding and glowing mark there.

"What the…." Sam gasps and tries to touch the wound, but something stops him. An instinct.

He puts his hand on Dean's chest and when he feels faint beating, Sam sighs in relief. His brother is alive. Nothing else matters. Sam will make sure that his big brother recovers soon and they will find out what happened.

Sam takes his brother's sword, which is laid at Dean's side, and sheaths it. Then he carefully, as to not to hurt his brother, picks him up and drapes him over Impala.

"Everything will be well, Dean. I promise," he mutters and mounts Rage.

"Let's go." Sam holds both reins and the horses trot toward the direction of the demons' fortress.

* * *

The fires vanish as soon as the demons leave the village. Then again, one can hardly call it a village anymore. The place is devastated and ruined. Wreckage and shattered pieces of wood that used to be walls or roofs of houses are scattered all around, their owners and their families lay slain on the ground. Rivers of blood flow mixed with mud.

"They are gone," rasps a tall man who is kneeling near the uprooted tree.

A small group of men move around to check if there are people still alive amongst the pile of dead on the ground.

"Aggi," sounds a woman's voice and a warrior covered in blood and wounds turns around.

Tilda stands with a stern face. She looks calm and collected, considering everything. "Leave this to the others. You need to find Brita and Castiel."

"I sent them to the shelter," Aggi breathes, hardly able to speak from exhaustion.

Tilda shakes her head and the man panics. With a bad presentiment twisting his gut, Aggi runs towards the shelter. It was built in Aggi's childhood and the purpose of it is to protect children, women, and old people from the dark forces. No demon or any other evil creature can pass through the door of the shelterm as the power of sacred runes protect it.

Aggi stops dead in his tracks as he sees a woman on the ground and a little boy sobbing and shaking her gently.

"Mother, wake up," the boy sniffles.

Dear gods! It's Castiel and Brita!

Aggi forgets everything in the world and rushes to his wife and son's side. "Castiel, my son, you're alive!" He grabs the boy and hugs him with a crushing force.

"Father…" Castiel wails and cries into his chest.

"Everything is well, my child. I'm here now." Aggi kisses his son's forehead and turns to Brita. He gently slides one arm under her back and pulls her up. There is a small moan and the woman opens her eyes.

"Aggi…"

"Yes, my love. I'm here." The tears fall from the man's eyes and he kisses her gently in the lips.

"Where is Castiel? The demon… a young demon was here… he… he tried to kill us…" Brita wipes a small trickle of blood from her eyebrow.

"I stabbed him with the dagger you brought for me," Castiel sniffles.

"Stabbed him? Where? Is he dead?" his father asks shocked.

"No, he did not die. I stabbed him in the thigh. And he was in pain."

Aggi swallows hard. Of course the demon would be in pain. Tremendous pain. He brought his son a special dagger with a spell engraved on it. It could easily kill a demon depending on the stabbing force and place. His son is still too small and fragile to fight and kill a demon, but Castiel has done an incredible work by even wounding a demon.

"We need to go back to our house. Can you walk?" After a nod from Brita, Aggi helps his wife to her feet. He picks Castiel up and wraps an arm around Brita's waist for better balance.

* * *

It's hard to sleep when widows mourn their husbands, mothers cry over their children, little children scream and wail for their dead parents. But as the dawn approaches and tiredness takes over, cries and weeping subdue and the village sinks into silence.

After putting Castiel to sleep, Brita cleans and treats her husband's wounds and thanks the gods they are not lethal. Aggi has lost quite a bit of blood, but he is strong and will recover. The main thing is everyone is alive.

"I am glad that Dagni did not see this massacre," she whispers and bandages a deep cut on Aggi's bare chest.

"Yes. It was a good idea to send her to help grandfather with the harvest." Aggi presses his forehead to Brita's. "When I saw you on the ground and Castiel sobbing, I thought I would die. I cannot lose you. If something happens to you, I will not be able to live." He catches and caresses her hand.

"We are alive and you will never lose us," she murmurs in reply.

* * *

Castiel feels that something grabs the bear skin cover over him and starts to pull. He gasps and curls into a ball, clutching the cover with his little hands. He knows he has to hold the cover and he can't let go or he will see something bad. He has seen enough for today and has no wish to see more.

There is a scratching sound. Something scratches the wooden walls. And there is laughter. Low, sinister laughter.

Castiel's heart wants to explode and he's covered in a cold sweat. He tries to shout, but nothing comes out. He cannot utter a single word. Silent tears roll down his cheek and he lets out a shuddering sob.

The bear skin cover is pulled away from him. Castiel can't help himself, he opens one eye to look at the end of his bed. He makes a choking sound when he sees pale hands! There is a pair of pale hands with crooked fingers.

The hands reach towards him and slowly their owner appears. It's a figure wrapped in a black cape that crawls towards the boy, chuckling and snickering. "Did not expect me? Sorry to disappoint you, but here I am!"

Castiel tries to scream, but only small mewling leaves his mouth.

"You are mine. You cannot escape me." The figure hisses and reveals his face. It's the demon Castiel stabbed earlier. The creature smirks and his eyes burn with a green fire. He wraps his fingers around the boy's throat. "You thought I would not remember you and what you did to me? You are wrong, sweetheart," the demon purrs and tightens his grip around Castiel's throat.

A blood-curdling scream has Aggi and Brita on their feet. When they run into Castiel's room, the first thing they see is an empty bed.

Brita brings the oil lamp in and they find Castiel trembling with his eyes wide open in one of the corners.

"Castiel… darling, what happened?" Brita holds her son's face in her hands. Her voice is full of fear.

"I saw him… the demon was trying to kill me." The boy is in shock. His gaze is empty and frozen.

"The demon? What are you talking about?" Aggi stares at his son intently.

"Green eyes… he has green, burning eyes and he said I cannot escape him, and he said '_you are mine'._" Castiel speaks as if he is in a trance.

"You had a bad dream, sweetie. There are no demons here. No one can hurt you." Brita embraces the child and soothes him.

Aggi slowly turns around and bites his fist. Tilda said that Castiel would meet the demon when he was twenty three winters old. There is something wrong with her prophecy. He thinks it's time to visit her and clear some things up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam hardly even remembers how he reaches the gates of the fortress. The only thing he can think of is to make it in time. "_Hold on, just hold on, Dean,_" he thinks feverishly.

Dean has not woken up; he has not even groaned or cried out. He is strong, the strongest person Sam knows, and seeing him like this is heartbreaking. He cannot die, Sam will not allow this! The younger demon's eyes start to sting as he imagines his brother dying.

"You're going to be alright!" Sam growls and wipes the nasty wetness from his eyes.

With his mind and heart burdened with dreadful thoughts, Sam reaches the fortress that stands like a tremendous monster of doom in the darkness.

* * *

Castiel refuses to go to sleep. He sits in his mother's lap, arms tightly wrapped around her. He does not cry, does not whimper or wail. He is eerily quiet. Aggi assumes that his son is utterly frightened and these are the consequences.

"Castiel, darling…" Brita begins. Her voice shakes and the woman clears her throat. There is no need to scare the boy even more. "It was just a bad dream. You should sleep, dear."

The boy untangles himself from his mother and gives her a dazed look. His blue eyes are full of something that neither Brita nor Aggi can read.

"It was not a dream. I know he will find me." Castiel's voice is so calm that both parents flinch unwillingly.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Aggi squats in front of his son and takes his hands into his. "Do you trust me?"

Castiel bites his lip and slowly nods at his father. His father is a brave, fearless warrior and he will protect him, and his mother, and sister too, whom he misses already. "Yes, father. I trust you."

"Well, if you do not want to sleep, we could play dice." Aggi winks at his boy.

"But I do not know how to play dice." Castiel sounds crestfallen.

"I'll teach you. It's easy. Come here, big boy." The man picks the boy up and all three of them move to the front room.

* * *

Alastair and Azazel sit around a table, sipping fine wine from golden goblets. The demon lord looks disappointed. His plan has not turned out as he had planned.

"Milord, you have slain more than half of the village," Azazel tries to comfort his master.

"You know that I do not like a job half done," growls Alastair.

"Yes, milord but those herbs, damned be their names…" Azazel sighs. His head still pounds from the choking smoke of the burned herbs.

Alastair slams his empty goblet on the table. His sly eyes move restlessly and Azazel knows well enough what it means: Alastair is thinking about his next move. He wants to ask something, but desperate and angry shouts that sound from the castle's corridor make him forget about it.

"Out of my way! I said, _out of my way_!" someone shouts at the top of his lungs.

The demon lord and his second in command move towards the door. Azazel's quizzical expression tells Alastair that he has no idea what's going on.

When they open the door they see a young, tall warrior with his back towards them. He has something thrown over his shoulder. After a few seconds Alastair notices that it's a man, who looks wounded judging from the blood drops on the floor.

"Why are you yelling?" Alastair asks and the young demon almost jumps, startled.

"Milord… I'm… I'm sorry but… but my brother… he needs help!"

"Samuel…" Alastair recognizes the younger brother when he turns around to face the demon lord. Sam nods nervously and tightens his grip around Dean's waist, as not to drop him.

"What is wrong with your brother?" Alastair frowns at the sight before him. These brothers are his best warriors and he would not want to lose either of them.

"I found him in the woods unconscious. He… he is wounded, but the wound looks strange." Sam licks his dry lips.

"Strange?" Azazel cuts in.

"Yes, I have never seen anything like this before. And I am afraid Dean…" Sam chokes, unable to continue his desperate speech.

"Call Asmodeus!" Alastair gives the brief command to one of the demons who stands nearby. The demon nods and leaves hurriedly.

Sam lets out a relieved sigh. He knows Asmodeus very well. He is the best healer known to this world. He knows many forgotten, ancient recipes and mixtures that can heal a hopeless patient. Some say he has resurrected some demons from the underworld too. Sam does not care about resurrections though, he just wants his brother to be well again.

* * *

"How did he manage to get himself stabbed with this? He barely made it back alive," Asmodeus snorts as he washes his hands into a bowl of warm water after finishing examining Dean's wound.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with him?" Alastair asks with his arms folded on his chest.

They are in Dean's chamber. Sam stands near his brother's bed while Alastair, Azazel and the healer are at the table.

"He's been wounded by the 'kiss of death'. It's a special silver dagger with a protection spell on it, made for humans to use against us." Asmodeus smirks. "Dean is lucky. Apparently the strike was not strong enough, otherwise he could have died."

"Will he recover? He's going to be well, right?" Sam pleads.

"Let's hope my boy, let's hope. He has a strong body and willpower." Then Asmodeus sighs. "I can't be of much help here. There is no medicine for this illness. He must fight it off by himself," the healer says. "Milord," he nods to Alastair, and then to Azazel, and leaves the chamber.

Soon after he leaves the rest of the demons except Sam follow the healer.

* * *

After learning and playing dice for some time, Castiel falls asleep against his father's chest. Aggi puts him in their bed.

"Go to sleep," he tells Brita gently as he holds her in a tight embrace.

"Where are you going?" his wife asks. She knows her husband well and understands that Aggi is thinking of something, if his voice is anything to go by.

"I need to see Tilda. I need to ask her something."

"Can't it wait till morning? Is it not dangerous outside?" Brita asks, frightened.

"No, the demons will not come back, not now at least. It's safe." Aggi caresses her hair.

"But she might be sleeping. It's too late," the woman protests weakly.

"She never sleeps." Aggi grins widely.

"Oh well, alright then," Brita pouts and removes herself from her husband's warm body.

"I will be back soon, my love. Stay with Castiel." Aggi kisses her one more time before taking his sword and stepping outside into the darkness.

* * *

"So, how can I help you, Aggi?" Tilda asks the man and gives him a signal to sit. She pours ale into two mugs and hands one to him.

"When you foretold Castiel's future, you said you saw burning eyes," begins Aggi and sips the drink.

"Yes, I did," nods the witch.

"This may sound silly but… did you see the color of the eyes?" Aggi looks at Tilda.

She narrows her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question, please…"

Tilda falls silent and exhales sharply before answering the question. "Yes, I saw the color of his eyes. They were green. Like liquid green fire."

Aggi groans and bangs his fist on the table. So, the bastard has come to get his son earlier than intended. Tilda said he would ruin Castiel's life when the boy would have turned twenty three winters old. How is this possible?

"Tilda, you said he would come to my boy when he was twenty-three winters old. But Castiel already saw and wounded him, and as we know, he is only five winters old." Aggi stares at the witch with a confused look.

"I only told you what the gods showed me, Aggi. I do not know how they work, I am just a messenger. And you know that my stones do not lie." Tilda's words do not tell him much.

"I will not let this happen. I know what to do," says Aggi suddenly and stands up. "I will make sure of it. And thank you for your help." He moves to the door, hurrying to get back to his house.

Tilda closes the door after him and shakes her head sorrowfully. "You cannot change his destiny, Aggi." She puts the fire out in her oil lamp and stares into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Have you lost your mind? Why in the gods' names would you decide something like this?" Gunar cannot believe his own ears. They are at Gunar's house, sitting around a round table with half empty mugs in front of them.

Aggi puts down his mug and rubs his face. The decision he has made is worse than death, but he has no other choice. Had it been different circumstances, he would never think of this.

"I have no other choice, Gunar. And you know that. I cannot let it happen. I'll be damned if I do not try everything to protect my son from that abomination," Aggi says quietly.

Gunar groans as he stares at the table. He knows how much pain and distress his friend feels, and he feels it too. Aggi is his blood brother and he would do anything to protect him and his family. But what can he do in this case? Nothing. And it makes him feel useless.

"Does Brita know about your decision?" He raises his head to look at Aggi. The shaking of his head confirms Gunar's doubts. "Great. Just great," he mumbles.

"I need to go and talk to Tory. It's better if I leave early. It will take me three days to get to the place." Aggi stands up and turns to his friend. "Gunar," he begins.

Gunar nods and squeezes his friend's shoulder to reassure him. "I know, Aggi. You do not have to worry about them."

Aggie looks at him gratefully. "Thank you."

They hug and Aggi leaves his friend's house to return to his own. It's going to be hard to talk to Brita. She might lose her mind from grief. Aggi braces himself as he gets near. It feels like cramp-irons tear his heart out.

Dawn gets near as the sky turns from dull grey to pink. Brita is already up and sweeping in front of their house when she sees her husband. The look on Aggi's face is so distraught that the woman gasps and lets go of her broom. She makes a few unsteady steps towards her husband. The man tries to regain his composure and gives her a tired, small smile.

"What happened?" Brita whispers and closes her eyes in her husband's embrace.

"We need to talk." Aggi buries his face in his wife's hair, which smells of lavender.

"About what?" She looks at him like a frightened fawn.

"Not what, but who. Our son," Aggi mumbles, tightening his embrace around her waist.

"Castiel? What about him?" Brita begins to tremble; her voice shakes with fear.

"Come. You need to sit and listen." Aggi leads her to a pine tree and they sit under it. Aggi holds Brita's hands as he starts to speak. "It was very difficult for me to make this decision, but there is no other choice. I wish there were, but we are not that fortunate."

The woman shakes her head, trying but failing to understand what her husband means. "What are you talking about?"

"There is something that you do not know about our son. Tilda's prophecy." Aggi lowers his gaze, ashamed to meet Brita's eyes.

The woman turns deathly pale and she tightens her grasp around Aggi's wrists. It's amazing that a fragile woman has such a powerful grip. "You have been keeping it secret for five summers? Tell me!" She sounds composed, but a raging storm and rumbling thunder hide under that calmness.

Aggi lets out a shuddering breath and begins to tell her about Tilda's prophecy. The memories of that night come to life with each spilled word and bring Castiel's ominous future forth with them. By the time Aggi finishes telling her the whole story, Brita is sitting quietly. She does not say a word; her silent tears speak louder than any words could. "What about your decision? Is there a way to save our child?" she whispers, staring at the ground.

"I decided to send him to Blazing Blades and I am leaving today to see Tory."

"Blazing Blades? But… but Aggi…" Britta cannot stifle her sobs anymore and breaks down.

"I know my love, but we do not have luxury of options." The man bites his lip, drawing blood as he does so, to hold his own tears back.

"That is twenty summers, Aggi. We will not see our son for twenty summers!" Brita collapses in her husband's lap and shakes from sobs.

"I am sorry. The gods know I am terribly sorry." The man tenderly caresses her hair with a shaking hand.

Somewhere in the distance, a jaybird chirps pitifully. It feels as if the bird is crying over Castiel's fate too.

Aggi leaves soon after talking to his wife, mounting his beautiful, loyal Ulrika. The horse neighs merrily and nuzzles against her master's neck before he mounts her. Aggi pats her head and whispers some endearments into her ear.

* * *

The sun has reached its zenith when Dagni appears. Her grandfather has sent her with his neighbor, who wants to buy a good horse in Aggi's village.

"Dagni!" Castiel screams and runs towards his sister, abandoning what he was doing. Who needs red bugs when his sister is back?

"Little brother," Dagni cries out and catches him in the air as Castiel throws himself at her.

"I missed you, missed you, missed you!" the boy chants nonstop and kisses her cheeks.

"I missed you too." Dagni ruffles her brother's hair and puts him on the ground. "Grandfather has sent you something." She puts her hand into her pocket and takes something out.

"Candied walnuts!" Castiel squeals as Dagni puts something sticky into his small palms. "Thank you Dagni. I love you!" Castiel wraps his arms around her sister.

"Love you too, my little brother." Dagni smiles at him.

"I will share with everyone when we get into the house," Castiel states seriously and takes her hand. "Come, mother will be very happy to see you." He pulls at her hand.

"Where is father?" Dagni looks around, searching for her father.

"Mother said he went to see his friend and will be back in three days." Castiel all but runs towards the house, dragging Dagni with him.

"Alright, let's see mother then," the girl laughs softly and follows her fidgety brother.

After hearing Castiel's screaming and squealing, Brita hurriedly appears in the doorway. When she sees her children, her worries disappear, replaced by joy.

"Dagni." She opens her arms as her daughter runs towards her.

"Mother, I missed you," she whispers and sighs happily in Brita's embrace.

"I have baked cinnamon rolls and we have fresh milk. Come, children." She lets them enter the house, following them and quickly and closing the door behind her. "How is your grandmother?" Brita asks her daughter as she pours milk into her cup.

"She is better. The fever is gone and hopefully she will be up tomorrow. Mmm, this is delicious," Dagni hums.

Castiel puts his grandfather's gift on the table, dividing it into equal three parts. "For mother, for you, and for me," he explains. "Father is not here, so no walnuts for him," he pouts. Brita knows that he is upset that his father did not see him before he left.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, uncle Gunar will be here soon." Brita gives Castiel a wink.

"Really?" Castiel's blue eyes instantly light up. The boy loves this man immensely.

Brita nods. "Yes. He told your father."

Castiel looks thoughtful for a moment, and then he reaches his hand out, making an extra small pile of walnuts. "For uncle Gunar," he adds, grinning.

"Good boy." Brita nods her approval and sits at the table. Almost the whole family is present. She looks at her beautiful children and her eyes start to water, remembering that she will not see one of them for a very, very long time.

"Mother? Are you crying?" Dagni's soft voice withdraws her from bitter thoughts.

"No, darling. I am just happy to see you," she assures her quickly. "Don't stop eating. Finish your breakfast." Brita stands up and returns to the kitchen. As soon as she gets behind a wall, she buries her face in her apron and cries silently.

* * *

Sam's neck feels stiff from sitting in this armchair for so long, but even so, he will not leave his brother alone. What if Dean wakes up when Sam is gone? The younger demon's mind thinks furiously and tries desperately to figure out who injured his brother. Despite the fact that he never liked the pointless slaughtering of humans, even he is ready to strangle the bastard who dared try to kill his brother himself.

He is thinking about creative ways of punishing the culprit when a groan catches his attention and Sam turns to the bed immediately. He stands and towers over the bed, looking at Dean's face for possible signs of awakening.

"Water," Dean croaks, licking his chapped and dried lips.

"Dean… yes… water, of course!" Sam rushes to the table and pours water into a mug. "Here, I've got you." He slides his hand under Dean's shoulder blades and lifts him a little so his brother could drink the much needed water.

"Thank you, Sammy," Dean rasps as he drinks it all.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Sam's own mouth is dry and he is speaking barely above a whisper.

"Much better. The pain is still there, but it's bearable. Help me with these pillows."

Sam rearranges the pillows and Dean leans against them. Sam sits on the bed with a deep frown on his face. "What happened?" Sam inquires. "I couldn't find you on the way back to the fortress, and then I heard Impala's neighing. That's how I found you, bloody and unconscious."

"I was dealing with some little shit from the village and he stabbed me with some cursed weapon," Dean makes a guttural growl.

Sam raises his brows. "Little shit? You mean…"

"Yes, Sam. It was a little boy. And I'm gonna find the bastard when I get better. I'll make sure he dies a terrible death!" Dean's eyes glow like a cat's in half darkness and an evil, cocky smirk dances on his full lips as his mind plans the revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Aggi knocks at a massive wooden gate and the force of his large fist causes it to shake. The round fence is built from black stones and is at least fifty fot* tall.

"Who's there?" A watchman from a battlement shouts as he looks down at the man who sits on a horse and looks exhausted.

"I come from Raven's Tear. My name is Aggi, son of Ainar, and I need to see Tory," Aggi informs him. He waits for the guard's reation.

"Wait there," the watchman shouts again and disappears for a few seconds, only to open the gates.

"Come in. Master Tory is here," he says to Aggi and steps aside to let the man and his horse in.

The place has a huge yard that is crowded at that moment. Aggi sees some small children carrying buckets of water, or baskets full of various products. The children look at him curiously, but do not slow their pace. At the left side of the yard, there are six young men armed with wooden swords. They stand in a circle and one by one charge a man who stands in the middle. The man is tall and bulky with long, grey hair.

"You are too impatient," the man says to one of the young men as he blocks his strike. He kicks him in the belly and sends him into the mud.

The watchman approaches their group and waits for the man's attention. After sending a few more young warriors' faces into the mud, the man turns his attention to the watchman.

"What is it?" He has a low, raspy voice, but it does not sound strict.

The watchman lowers his gaze respectfully. "Master Tory, there is a man from Raven's Tear and he wants to see you."

Tory frowns. "Training is finished for today," he tells his students. "Raven's Tear? Take me to him," he says and walks with the watchman to meet Aggi.

Castiel's father is still contemplating his surroundings, the small buildings and the stables, when Tory and the watchman reach him.

"Welcome to Blazing Blades, stranger," the host greets Aggi amicably. "I am Tory and at your service. How can I help you?"

"My name is Aggi. It's an honor to meet you, Tory." Aggi nods politely. "Your name and Blazing Blades are very valorous and famous in my home. I come from Raven's Tear and what I need from you is very important. A matter of life and death."

"Then I assume we should discuss this at a table. Come with me, Aggi." Tory guides his guest to one of the small wooden houses.

* * *

They drink their third mug of ale. The atmosphere in the room is relaxing and friendly. Tory radiates a good aura and it's comforting for Aggi's worried and stormy soul.

"Raven's Tear," Tory says thoughtfully. "I've heard a lot about your village, the creatures that live so close to your borders." Tory sips his drink. "The news reached me about the recent massacre."

"Yes. We lost many good warriors. They are strong and fast, but not unstoppable." Aggi's eyes stare at a wooden pillar while his mind raises memories up from the depths of his mind.

"You are not here to talk about the demons. What is the real purpose of your visit?" Tory leans against his chair.

"It's about my son. He is five summers old and he is in danger." Aggi looks down at his mug.

Tory's curiosity picks up. "What kind of danger?"

"When he was born, the midwife told me that a demon would come after him when he would be twenty three winters old and my son would suffer. But it happened a lot earlier. He found Castiel and tried to kill him in the massacre you have heard about. It was a miracle that my son survived. He managed to wound the demon with the special dagger, but the demon did not die and I know that he will not rest until he finds and kills my son. And I will not let this happen. So I am here to beg you to accept my son at Blazing Blades," Aggi finishes his speech that is full of pain and sorrow.

Tory falls silent and thinks about what he's just heard. The family must've been in a real desperate situation to send their son away for so many years. "You do realize that you will not see your son for twenty summers, right?" Tory says slowly. He does not find pleasure in this at all, but it's his duty to inform Aggi.

Aggi nods. "Yes, I know. I would rather not see him for twenty summers than see him die."

"I understand and I do not blame you. I would do the same thing if it were my child. You can bring Castiel here. He will be safe. The demons are chained to the forest. It's their feeding source, gives them energy and power. If they leave it for a long time, their demonic nature weakens. Have no worries, he will not come for Castiel here," Tory states confidently.

Aggi's eyes are full of gratitude. "Thank you, Tory."

"Don't mention it. But I have a question for you." Tory narrows his eyes. "What guarantees do you have that the demon will not find Castiel after these twenty summers expire?"

"I do not have any guarantees. I have only my hope that at that time Castiel will be a good warrior who will be able to defend himself in the first place." Aggi smiles bitterly. "Maybe all of this is a temporary solution, but sill, it's better than nothing."

"Well…" Tory stands up, "if there is nothing left that you wish to discuss with me, you have to excuse me. I have a lot of things to do. Training lessons with children, going through the expenses, checking the stores. The interesting and exciting routine." Tory laughs heartily.

"Yes, of course. I am very grateful to you and will be forever in your debt," Aggi mumbles awkwardly and follows the host's example, standing. They walk out of the room.

"Bring his horse," Tory tells the groom, who nods and leaves hurriedly.

"No worries, my friend." Tory taps Aggi's shoulder. "It's my debt to shelter children in danger and raise them as true warriors. This is the purpose of Blazing Blades. Have you already forgotten it?" Tory chuckles and openly admires Ulrika as she is brought to Aggi.

"I could never forget that. We will see you in a few days then." Aggi mounts the horse.

"Yes, certainly. May the gods protect you," Tory bids his goodbye and the guards open the gates to let Aggi out.

* * *

Castiel sits in Gunar's lap and listens to his father's friend with wide eyes and mouth open.

"And then my grandfather cut the troll's belly open with his axe. The roar the troll made was so mighty that the earth shook and mountains collapsed," Gunar continues as he tells the boy a story. Brita and Dagni are in the kitchen and their chuckles can be heard from time to time.

"What did it sound like, uncle Gunar?" Castiel is lost to this world; his imagination draws the pictures of a giant troll and a strong warrior clashing into a deadly fight.

"What it sounded like? Hmm… I think something like this…" Gunar roars like a bear and playfully attacks the child, tickling him mercilessly. They both fall on the floor.

Castiel shrieks and laughs and kicks his feet. Tears of joy and laughter stream down his face. Brita and her daughter peek out of the kitchen to see what's happening and they can't help but laugh too.

After a few minutes the boy is exhausted and he makes weak mewling protests when Gunar's fingers tickle him again. But then there is another sound from the outside. Neighing.

"It's Ulrika!" Castiel squeals. "Father has returned!"

Gunar lets him go and Castiel runs to the door. As soon as it's open, the boy rushes outside towards his father. Gunar, Brita, and Dagni follow him quickly.

"Father!" Castiel shrieks as he reaches the horse.

"Yes, my son," Aggi leans down takes his son into his arms, squeezing him into a crushing hug.

"I missed you, father," the boy whines against his chest and wraps his arms around Aggi's neck.

"And I missed you more." The man kisses his son's head while carrying him towards the waiting people.

Aggi puts Castiel down and embraces his wife and daughter. After kissing them, he turns to his blood brother. "I would never think that I would miss you this much, you sack full of crap." Aggi's laughter rumbles and he hugs Gunar.

"Shut up, you old flea-bag," Gunar returns a snarky comeback playfully and taps Aggi on his back.

"Dagni and I have prepared your favorite meal," Brita says softly, "roasted meat with vegetables. And you should eat it while it's still hot."

"Great. I will take Ulrika to the stable and join you in a short while." Aggi turns to his son. "Castiel, go and help your mother." Brita knows that the men need to talk about something and gives a short, understanding nod.

"Come, children, quickly. Help me set the table." She guides them to the house.

"So, did you see him? Did you talk?" Gunar asks impatiently.

"Yes, we talked and he agreed to accept Castiel at Blazing Blades." Aggi tugs at Ulrika's reins and takes the horse into the stable. He gives her freshly cut grass to eat.

"That's good to hear. And when do you want to take him there?" Gunar crosses his arms on his chest.

Aggi finishes pouring water for Ulrika and puts the bucket down. "We leave tomorrow, early in the morning. The sooner the better." The man walks out of the stable. "Hurry up, I am starving!" he calls over his shoulder.

Gunar stands there, dumbstruck. Of course he knew that Castiel would have to leave his house, but he had not assumed that it would happen so quickly. Gunar rubs his face and groans. Tomorrow will be a very hard day.

**Fot* - old measuring system. 1 fot = 1.030 feet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three hours are left till dawn when Sam wakes up to a shuffling noise. He straightens in his armchair that has become his bed and rubs his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asks with a sleepy voice. "What are you doing?"

His older brother is out of his bed, roaming around the room in the darkness. The candle has faded out and it's pitch dark in the chamber (though that's not a problem for demons and their perfect eyesight).

Dean curses under his breath when he gets caught off guard by his brother speaking and freezes. He wears a new pair of trousers and holds his shirt in a firm grab.

"Hey Sammy," Dean croaks and grins awkwardly. "Nice dreams?"

The younger demon gets up and walks towards his brother. "Why are you up?" His eyes try to drill holes into Dean's forehead.

"Just got thirsty and wanted to get some water," Dean tries to convince his brother.

"Right… water. And you had to get dressed for that." Sam puts his hand on his brother's shoulder as if trying to pin him to the spot.

"Mhmm. Yes. Exactly." Dean nods and resists the urge to look away from his brother's strict eyes.

"Bullshit," Sam snaps, sounding angry. "I know all your expressions, Dean. What are you planning?"

Dean gives up. He knows he can't fool his own brother. There isn't even a small detail that they don't know about each other.

"I'm going back to the village to find that little piece of shit," he growls.

And with that Sam's initial assumption gets confirmed. "You're not going anywhere," he says calmly.

Dean stares at his younger brother, slightly surprised. Then he bursts into laughter. "Trust me Sammy, I'm going."

"You're too weak, Dean! And if that's not enough, how are you going to sneak out of the castle?" Sam gesticulates fervently. "You'll never pass the guards at the gates."

Dean puts his shirt on and attaches his sword to his leather belt. "I'll be fine, Sam. The wound is still there, but it doesn't hurt that much, and the bleeding stopped."

"But what about the guards? Alastair will not be pleased if he hears about this, Dean!" Sam is clinging to his last hope to keep Dean from going.

"I'll deal with the guards. And if it doesn't work, I know where the secret exit is." Dean winks at his brother. "But that'd be a real hassle, so I hope I don't have to go through it."

Sam throws his hands in the air. "Fine… I am coming with you too."

"Alright," Dean says after a short silence. "Let's go."

Two shadows sneak out from the chamber into the dimly lit corridor. There is no one to stop them and they reach the gates with no troubles.

* * *

"Sammy, cheer up!" Dean laughs and slaps his brother on the back. "See? That wasn't that hard. I know these men. For a good amount of gold, they will do anything!"

Sam is still grim faced, his lips just a thin line. Rage feels his master's foul mood and shakes his head, snorting. "Whatever, Dean. But remember, no galloping! We're going to go slow. Do you understand me?"

Dean pats Impala's head and grins. "Yes mommy, calm down."

The walk to the village takes little more than an hour. As they get near, Dean can feel that something is off. His green eyes scan his surroundings attentively, trying to catch the smallest details.

"Something isn't right," he says, looking at the trees in front of them.

"Yes, I can feel it too," Sam agrees.

The horses manage to make a few more steps towards the entrance of the village and then stop.

"What the fuck?" Dean curses and dismounts Impala. Sam does the same, unsheathing his sword.

Dean tries to take a step forward, but in vain. He tenses and pants, gathering all of his strength to try once again, but with no luck.

"It's as if there's a force keeping us from entering the town. What did these silly humans do?" Dean mumbles under his breath.

"I think they put up protection around the village. Let me check." Sam drops his sword on the ground and starts to climb the nearest tree. "Sorry, Dean but we can't go any further!" Sam shouts down. "I can see white stones on the ground and they are forming protective runes, preventing us from getting near."

After hearing the news, Dean flares up in rage. He has come all the way from the castle and for what? Only to be stopped by some magic formula? And when he is so near his target!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells at the top of his lungs and punches the tree Sam has climbed up. Its force almost makes Sam fall down.

"Oh, for underworld's sake!" Sam yelps, frightened.

Dean doesn't wait for his brother to mount his horse and leaves the place. Despite his promise to Sam, he tells Impala to gallop. Dean's ears ring and his blood has turned into melting lava in his rage. Wrath and frustration have overtaken him, burning away all other emotions. He feels helpless and it drives him crazy. His terrifying roars rip the night silence apart…

* * *

"Father, where are we going?" Castiel is excited after he hears the news that Aggi wants to take him to a special place.

"A good friend of mine wants to see you. And there are a lot of little boys like you there. I am sure you will like it, my son." Aggi smiles and tries to look at anything but his son.

Brita and Dagni are standing in front of their small house. Aggi checks the saddle, reins, stirrups, and every small detail before they go.

"Castiel, darling, be a good boy." Brita's voice quivers and tears well up in her eyes. "I love you, my boy," she whispers and kisses her son all over his face.

"I love you too, mother." Castiel wraps his arms around her neck and kisses her on the cheek.

Dagni gives her mother a questioning look. She does not know what is happening, but has some suspicions from his mother's behavior that something bad is going on. When she hugs her little brother, something screams inside her head that she will not see Castiel for a very long time. Her grip is so tight around Castiel that Aggi has to separate the siblings.

"Give us your blessings," Aggi says after he mounts Ulrika. Castiel sits in front of his father; his little feet dangle from the horse.

Brita forces herself to smile. "May the gods protect you from evil."

Aggi nods and spurs Ulrika into motion. Brita and Dagni still can hear Castiel's singing even after they have ridden off behind a hill.

"Mother, what is happening?" Dagni frowns and stares at Brita, waiting for the answer.

"There's something you should know. Something happened before you came back from your grandparents," Brita begins.

Dagni's knuckles turn white as she clenches her fists. "Tell me everything."

Brita nods and tells her all that has happened: the invasion, the demon encounter, Aggi's decision about Castiel, and Blazing Blades. "We will not see Castiel for twenty summers," she finishes. Brita does not fight her tears anymore.

Dagni looks at her in horror. But then suddenly, she pales and her eyes roll back in her head.

"Dagni!" Brita screams and rushes to her unconscious daughter's side.

She grabs her and rocks back and forth. The pain of seeing her daughter this way is too much and her sobbing turns into screams that are directed at the skies above.

* * *

They reach Blazing Blades in the evening of the third day of riding. Castiel sleeps against his father's chest. His childish, adorable face looks peaceful, despite the exhausting road.

After a short talk with the watchmen, the gates open and Aggi enters the yard. Tory is there waiting for him. His smile widens when he sees Aggi and his son.

"Glad to see you, my friend," he greets Aggi. "And this little boy must be Castiel?"

Castiel stirs and opens his eyes. He looks around, still drowsy. His blue eyes land on Tory and stare at him curiously.

"Yes, this is my son Castiel." Aggi dismounts Ulrika and puts his son down on the ground. "Castiel, this is lord Tory," father tells him.

"Are you my father's friend?" Castiel asks the man.

"Yes, my boy. Your father and I became good friends." Tory laughs and ruffles Castiel's dark locks. "Do you want to look around?"

"Yes, milord, I would love to see the place." Castiel's eyes light up as he sees young warriors exercising in the farthest corner.

"Good, I'll give you a guide. Meanwhile, your father and I will have a talk. Haki, come here." Tory turns to a small boy who plays nearby. The boy obeys immediately and runs towards him.

"Yes, milord?"

"This is Castiel. Take him to the kitchen, feed him, and then show him around, will you?" Tory asks gently.

"Of course, milord." Haki smiles. "I am Haki, nice to meet you Castiel." He reaches his hand out.

Castiel accepts it with a huge grin, excited he has already made a new friend.

"Come on." Haki urges him and the boys run away.

"Will you stay for supper?" Tory asks Aggi as soon as the boys disappear behind the stables.

"No," Aggi shakes his head. "I should leave immediately. I will not be able to stand my son's tears."

Tory nods knowingly. "I know. It will be hard. I wish you had an opportunity to rest but, alas!"

"Please do not worry about me, I will be fine. Just take care of my son." Aggi takes Ulrika's reins into his hand.

"Of course." Tory walks towards the gates with Aggi. "Goodbye, Aggi. May the Gods give you and your family many years of good health so you can meet your son when he is all grown up," Tory tells the man as the watchmen open the gates for him.

"Thank you for everything. And tell my son that I beg for his forgiveness." Aggi swallows hard and Ulrika gallops away.

* * *

"This is where small children like us, sleep. The next house is for olders." Haki explains to Castiel, who swallows his new friend's every word greedily.

"We get up early in the mornings, wash ourselves, have martial arts lessons with master Tory and afterwards have breakfast. Then we have a few hours for ourselves, then training again, supper, and sleep. You'll get used it," Haki states assuredly.

"But I will not be staying here." Castiel sounds confused. "My father brought me with him to meet his friend. We will leave tomorrow."

Haki looks at him in sympathy. "So, that's what your father told you?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?" Castiel's heart drops and he feels fear spreading through his body.

"I am sorry Castiel, but your father lied to you. You will not see your family until you are twenty five." Haki looks at the ground.

"No, that's not true." Castiel's chin quivers. "My father is talking to lord Tory and waiting for me."

"I am sorry." Haki mumbles again and starts to walk away.

"You are lying," Castiel screams at him and runs to the place where he left Aggi and Tory. There's no one there.

"Father?" Castiel stands in the middle of the yard, looking terrified and lost.

"Castiel?" Tory's gentle voice calls his name and a hand lands on the boy's shoulder.

"Where is my father? I want to see my father!" Castiel wails, angry tears flowing down his cheeks like a river.

"Your father is not here. He has left you here to protect you. He loves you very much, Castiel. You must understand that. When you grow up you will understand better why he left you here. Come here, my boy." Tory squats in front of Castiel and pulls the violently hiccupping boy into an embrace.

"I want to go ho-oome. I want to be with my parents and ss-sisteeer….." Castiel's small body is shaking in Tory's arms as the boy sheds tears on the man's chest, making his tunic wet.

"You will go and see them when you are older." Tory stands up and carries Castiel to the children's bedchamber.

Tory sits on the edge of Castiel's bed, caressing the boy's soft hair. He knows how hard it must be for this little child and tries to comfort him.

Castiel sobs and sniffles from time to time. His eyes are red and swollen and stinging from nonstop crying.

"Sleep son, you will feel better in the morning," Tory whispers to the boy and leaves him in the darkness.

Castiel clutches his pillow and whimpers miserably. Despite the fact that he's surrounded by many people, he feels horribly alone. The faces of his mother, father, and sister surface in his mind and silent tears flow again.

The thing Castiel does not know is that in those minutes, somewhere in the woods, Aggi sits at a small fire and sheds bitter tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The road is tiring. The weather does not help either. The heat and the rain replace each other with unbelievable speed. The ground is a mess. At one place, his horse's hooves can sink into mud, where after a few steps a dried and solid surface stretches under them.

He feels exhausted and needs to rest. The night is approaching soon and he will need a shelter 'til the morning. He knows that he will not reach the nearest village until daylight, so the only choice he has is to stay in the woods to let his horse rest and get some sleep himself.

"I know you are tired, but please hold on for a little more. I will let you rest soon," the rider says softly and scratches his horse behind its ear. The animal just snorts, as if understanding its owner's words, and obediently walks towards the forest.

Once they stop, starting a fire is easy, as there are a lot of cones and moss around. It's still chilly in the evenings, though it's summer. It's always cold in mountainous areas.

The horse is tied to a tree and has had enough food and water for the night. Sitting near a small fire feels nice. The rider roasts some meat and takes some bread out of his bag. He does not forget a flask of ale either.

"I wish you could talk, my friend. I'm getting bored." The man looks at the horse and chuckles. He just wraps himself in a grey cloak and stares into the fire. No one can tell what he thinks about, but from a faint smile on his lips it's not hard to guess that they are pleasant memories.

He sits motionless, gazing at the sparks, until the fire starts to die out. The man decides that it's time to sleep and spreads some soil over the embers to prevent a possible fire.

"Well, good night to you," the man mumbles to his horse and lies on the dried grass, which he already gathered earlier for his bedding. He uses the cloak as a blanket and puts his sword near his right hand. You never know what to expect in the woods, especially at night. He sleeps peacefully until the dawn. Then something wakes him. It's a sound of whispering voices. After listening for a moment, he can distinguish three different voices. Then a branch snaps and someone curses under his breath. Robbers. Of course they're robbers. They are everywhere these days, trying to find easy prey. The man feigns sleep as the men talk.

"Look at this horse. We can get incredibly rich after selling it!" one of the voices says.

"True. These kind of horses cost a lot of money," another raspy voice says. "Go and check him, I sense he has lot of money in his pouch."

A fat man with a short sword turns around to go and check the sleeping man's pockets, but yelps when he sees the man who no longer sleeps right in front of him.

"I would not suggest you doing that," his deep voice says. "Get away from my horse, if you want to live."

"I don't think you are in a place to be threatening anyone. You are outnumbered, my boy!" says the leader of the robbers. "I would advise you to give us this horse and your money, and if you beg for mercy, we might let you live." The man barks out a laugh and his comrades join him with toothless grins.

"I don't think so." The answer is short but determined.

"As you wish!"

The fat man with his short sword strikes first. He definitely counts on his weight and force to win battles, but he cannot fool an experienced warrior, and that's who the rider is. He easily blocks the man's blows and with one swift strike cuts his head off.

The leader and the other man with an axe attack at the same time. The bald man throws his axe at the warrior, who shows amazing skills of flexibility. He bends back, almost in half, and the axe flies over his head, plunging into a tree. He quickly straightens and pulls the weapon out.

"I think this is yours. Here, have it back." He throws the axe at its owner, smashing his skull.

The group leader tries his best not to show fear, but it's reflected in his eyes. He measures every step and plans every move in advance, not wishing to share the same fate as his dead friends. He lunges forward and does some strange maneuvers with his sword, probably thinking about confusing his rival.

The man strikes his following blow, but his opponent whirls around, bringing his sword down on the robber. The steel cuts the man from his shoulder to the navel. Instantly blood pours out of his mouth and he hits the ground with gargling sounds, choking on his own blood.

"You asked for it. I never wished for your death." The warrior wipes the blood off of the steel and sheathes his sword.

"Come my friend, there's nothing left for us here." He unties the horse, gathers his belongings, and mounts the animal to resume his long and tiring trip. At least the sun has risen and the weather promises to be wonderful.

* * *

"I apologize for my effrontery, but could you give me some water, please?"

A beautiful woman with a swollen belly stops clipping a chicken's wings and raises her head after hearing a polite request. She sees a young and very handsome warrior on a horse who smiles gently at her. The woman's heart starts to pound against her ribcage. Something is very familiar about this man. She stands up and takes a few steps towards the warrior. The chicken, long forgotten, runs away cackling.

She stops near the horse, her eyes never leaving the stranger's face. The woman stares hard as if trying to remember where she has seen this face, but she can't until she sees his eyes. She makes a choking sound.

"Castiel…"

Her hands raise up in a helpless entreaty as tears stream down her lovely face. "Brother…You have come back…"

Castiel dismounts the horse and wraps her up in his tight embrace. "Dagni… my lovely Dagni… Look at you. You have turned into a beautiful woman," he mumbles and kisses her forehead. "Where are our parents?" he asks her after her sobs subdue.

"They are inside with my daughter Eydis," Dagni replies, smiling and wiping her tears off.

"How many children do you have?" Castiel asks curiously and touches her belly gingerly.

"I am expecting my second child in two months."

"So much time has passed," Castiel sighs. "The house still looks the same though."

"I will take your horse to the stable. You go see our parents," Dagni tells him.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Brita screams when she sees her grown up boy and falls down on her knees, wrapping herself around Castiel's legs, weeping bitterly. Castiel bites his lip to stay calm and hurriedly helps the woman rise to her feet.

"Mother, please." He holds her in his strong arms and hums happily. Castiel's parents have aged, but they still look good and healthy.

Aggi's eyes silently beg for forgiveness before he crushes his son into a hug. "Welcome back, my son!" He cannot hold his tears back.

"Father, it's good to see you!" Castiel's voice is thick with emotions.

"Grandfather, who is this man?" a child's voice asks suddenly. It's a little girl with two blond braids and green eyes. She is no more than seven.

"Are you Eydis?" Castiel asks the child and gets a nod in response. "I am your uncle Castiel." He squats in front of the girl and takes her little hand in his own.

"Hello, uncle Castiel." Unexpectedly Eydis wraps her little arms around the man's neck.

When all the emotions and tears are shed, Brita and Dagni set the table while Eydis refuses to leave her uncle's side and sits in his lap, asking various questions.

"Dinner is ready. Please, come." Brita announces and the family gathers around the table. It's set with a simple meal, but everything tastes so delicious. A chunk of bread from home can be much tastier than the most expensive meal in the foreign lands.

"My son," Aggi begins after they eat enough to appease their hunger. "I am pleased to see you, but we were not expecting you for another two summers. What happened?"

Castiel smiles and puts his mug down on the table. He parts his cloak to reveal a red embroidered sign on his tunic. It's a sword wreathed in flames: the symbol of Blazing Blades.

"Yes, I was not supposed to return until it had been twenty summers, but I proved to be an excellent pupil and mastered all the skills faster than rest of my peers, so master Tory had to let me go before my due time." There are obvious notes of gratitude and respect in Castiel's voice when he mentions his teacher's name.

"I see…" Aggi mumbles. So, it appears they still are stuck with number twenty three. Castiel might have been safe had he returned when he was twenty five, but his fate could not be changed, apparently. At least not much time is left 'til he turns twenty four – only six months. Therefore, it should not be that bad. Aggi can keep an eye on his son during this time.

Castiel opens his mouth to ask a question when something hits his legs under the table. He looks down and sees a big, white puppy with a black mark on its forehead.

"Hello, there." Castiel laughs at the puppy and it waggles its tail, yelping excited.

"It's Snowball," Eydis tells him. "I named him," the girl states proudly.

As the evening approaches, Dagni gets ready to leave. She has to go back to her husband, who is busy adding onto their house before they welcome a new member of the family. Eydis takes her rag doll and bids her goodbyes.

"I will see you soon, uncle Castiel," she chirps before going outside the house.

"Of course, my lovely." Castiel kisses her gently and walks outside with his other family members to see his sister off. She lives in the same village, nearby their house.

* * *

The rest of the evening is spent telling various stories. It's mostly Castiel who talks and his parents listen. He tells about his life and training at Blazing Blades. Aggi asks him to tell him more about Tory, as he likes the man a lot. Castiel recalls everything he can about his teacher, who had substituted a father figure for Castiel during all those years.

Aggi yawns and stretches. It's already late. They have been talking for hours and hardly even noticed the time passing.

"Get some sleep, my son, it's late. We can talk tomorrow too, it's not like you are in hurry." Aggi laughs heartily and pats his son on the shoulder.

Brita caresses Castiel's dark hair. "Darling, I made up your bed. Have some rest."

"Thank you mother." Castiel kisses her palm. "I think I will sit outside for a while and have some fresh air, then go to bed."

"Well, good night then, and see you in the morning." Aggi and Brita leave their son and go back to their bedroom.

Castiel stands up and goes outside. It's a bright night with a full moon shining in the sky. The young man inhales the fresh night air deeply and sits down on a wooden bench. He looks at the faraway mountains, covered in snow. He has missed this place so much.

The door behind him creaks and Snowball sneaks out. He sits near Castiel, licking his hand.

"What? Can't sleep either?" Castiel chuckles and pats the dog on its head. Snowball waggles its tail and puts his paws on the young warrior's thigh, and then jumps into his lap.

"Good boy." Castiel slides his fingers through the dog's thick fur.

Suddenly Snowball pricks his ears and raises his head. He jumps from Castiel's lap and turns towards the woods. The dog starts to bark, as if answering someone's call.

"Hush, what is it?" Castiel tries to calm the dog down, but Snowball rushes away from Castiel and runs towards the forest. "Hey, come back!" Castiel runs after the little fool, trying to catch it, but of course the dog is faster. It runs right into the woods.

Castiel stops dead in his tracks. He remembers that they have no right to enter the forest, as it is the demons' lair, and decides to turn around and leave when Snowball's miserable yelping gets his attention. When Castiel realizes the dog is in danger, he enters the forest without a moment's hesitation.

Immediately, he feels a change in the air. It's thick, heavy, and terrifying. It's like he has entered a different realm.

"Snowball, come back, you little fool," Castiel hisses and makes cautious steps towards some bushes, in hope that the dog is in there. He parts them, but there is nothing. Then, to his right he sees a pile of big stones and goes to have a look behind them when there is a snapping sound.

"Who's here?" Castiel's deep voice sounds calm, but guarded. "Come out, I will not harm you."

"I would love to see you try!" laughs a deep voice from somewhere behind the trees.

"Who are you? Come out and show your face!" Castiel spins around in an attempt to see the stranger. Castiel can't tell where the voice is coming from, because it sounds as if it is coming from every direction. Indeed, this is a strange place.

There is a brief silence, and then some shuffling and rustling. A tall figure wearing a dark hooded cloak comes out under the moonlight. From the way the material wraps around his body, Castiel can tell that he has broad shoulders and a muscled chest.

"What are you doing in this forest? Don't you know that there are dangerous creatures that lurk around this place?" the stranger asks and there is something in his voice that sends chills down Castiel's spine. His mind starts to scream at him to run and not look back.

"I am trying to find my puppy. He ran into this forest. I followed, but I cannot find him." Castiel gulps nervously. With each passing second he understands that the figure before him is not human.

"Oh, how sweet," croons the voice. "I suppose you were looking for this?" The cloak parts and Castiel sees Snowball in the stranger's hold.

"Please, don't hurt it, and give it back to me," Castiel pleads.

"Hurt it? You should be thanking me for saving it," the stranger laughs heartily.

"Saving it from what?" Castiel demands.

"Well, you know there are wild beasts here that could easily devour your puppy… And there are creatures much worse than wild animals." The hooded figure practically purrs and Castiel can swear that he can see a smirk on his well-hidden face. "Anyway, here is your dog." The stranger throws the dog at Castiel and he manages to catch it.

"Who are you? Show me your face," Castiel whispers and stares at the man, trying his best to see even a small detail.

"My name is Dean. And if you insist that you must see my face…" chuckles the man and grabs his hood to pull it off.

As soon as the moonlight illuminates his face and green eyes blaze like a wild animal's in the darkness, Castiel gasps and takes a few steps back. Demon! It's a demon!

"Stay where you are, or I swear I will cut you in half!" he growls warningly.

The demon throws his hands up in a mock pleading. "Please, have mercy! I'm so frightened! I know that you can cut me in half… with your bare hands."

Castiel grabs for his sword only to find out that he has left it at home. He starts to retreat while Dean walks towards him arrogantly with a sly smile dancing on his full lips.

Castiel's back hits the tree and he feels trapped. He cannot fight the demon off with his bare hands, it's suicide. But that doesn't mean he won't try.

"Get away from me!" he snarls menacingly at the smirking demon.

"Or what?" Dean leans forward. "You'll hurt me, pretty boy?" He traces a finger along the human's jaw.

Castiel's nostrils flare and he clenches his fist to punch the bastard in the face, but Dean catches his fist without blinking.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I don't think so." He winks at Castiel. "I would not suggest you making me angry, or I might lose my patience."

"What do you want from me?" Castiel struggles to break free and Snowball makes it even more difficult.

"I can already think of a few things..." Dean smiles wickedly and his eyes flash with green light once again. "Delicious, sinful things."

"No," Castiel simply objects. "You will not get them, whatever it is you want."

Dean squints his eyes and tilts his head to the side. "Maybe not now, but soon." To Castiel's astonishment, the demon moves away, taking his hands off of the tree and unblocking the human's way. "Go," Dean says simply. "Before I change my mind."

Castiel opens and closes his mouth like a fish cast ashore. He does not know what to say. "Thank you," he mumbles and walks hurriedly with the dog in his arms to leave the forest before the demon changes his mind.

"See you soon, pretty boy," Dean calls after him.

The human turns around and stares at the smirking creature. Despite being a demon, he is very attractive. Are all the demons this handsome? Castiel shakes his head to get rid of the weird thoughts.

"I do not think so, Dean," he tells the demon and does not wait for the answer, walking out of the forest.

"Oh, but I do. This won't be our last meeting, I promise you that, blue-eyes." Dean stares at the shrinking figure in the distance with a sly smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Castiel walks out of the forest, telling himself firmly that he will not look back to where he has left the smirking demon. Snowball whines in his arms and licks the young warrior's face, as if apologizing for getting him into this mess.

"It's alright, we're fine, see? He can't harm us. It's all over." Castiel pats the puppy.

Snowball slips out of his owner's arms and runs forward, barking. Then some strange things start to happen. Castiel can no longer see the dog or hear its yelping. The meadow, which he has to cross to get home, changes its appearance. The small path vanishes in a thick row of hundred year old trees – which appear out of nowhere, like mushrooms after the rain.

"What's happening?" Castiel mumbles, astonished, and tries to see through the thick curtain of mist that envelopes him.

_Boom… Boom… Boom… _

Where is the noise coming from? It sounds a like hundred war drums rolling. It takes Castiel a few minutes to realize that it's the sound of his pounding heart. The young warrior curses himself for being so absentminded by leaving his sword at home. Something terrible lurks around in this mist and he is helpless.

Castiel goes to the nearest tree and tears a thick branch off. He plucks the leaves and small twigs off, trying to make it look like a sword, or at least a decent weapon. He knows it's just a poor resemblance of his sword, but still, it provides him some protection and confidence.

Castiel practically swims forward in the heavy layer of mist, shuffling his feet in search of the solid ground underneath. Little animals rustle in the bushes, squeaking and shrieking. An owl hoots above Castiel's head, probably telling a sad tale.

And then all the noises are gone. Dead silence falls. Castiel recalls all the dreadful and eerie stories that he heard at Blazing Blades, ones he heard when he was a young child spent here too. They say that a long time ago, a king lived in these lands with a heart blacker than underworld's abyss. He had done so many wrongs throughout his life that after his death, the world of dead refused to accept his soul and he had been damned for eternity to roam the earth, neither living nor dead, in the place where he killed so many innocent people. The tale says that the damned king appears with a thick mist and hunts whoever may cross his path.

Castiel shakes the crazy thoughts off and continues his walk with determination to leave this cursed place. The mist disperses a little before him and he cannot help but cry out: he has entered the forest once again.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Castiel hisses and turns around towards the exit but, but his surroundings shift and change.

He gasps and pales when he sees the familiar bushes and pile of rocks, the ones he had only just seen a few minutes before, knowing well what it means: the forest doesn't want him to leave, so it won't let him.

Castiel mumbles prayers to all existing deities as wild fear seizes him. His numb and trembling fingers close tightly around the makeshift weapon in his hand while his wide open blue eyes scan the area for a possible approaching enemy.

A new, distant sound catches Castiel's attention. It gets near and the young warrior, with a dry mouth and quickly thudding heart, realizes that it's clattering of a horse's hooves. He takes a few steps back, ready to attempt to flee, when a dark horse appears out of the shadows. It carries a rider clad in black armor. A long, scarlet cloak dangles over the saddle, brushing the earth's surface. The rider's right hand rests on the hilt of the massive full-blade attached to his belt.

The figure, whose face is hidden behind a tall helmet with horns, stops on higher ground, staring at Castiel. The horse bobs its head up and down and snorts. Fume and sparks leak out of its nostrils. Castiel barely wastes a second before he turns around and sprints away at top speed.

The rider kicks the horse in its sides and the animal rears, letting out a deafening neigh. Castiel keeps running between the trees, jumping over small bushes and panting heavily. He is fast, but he knows that he cannot outrun a horse. The young man turns his head to look at his chaser only to find out that the creature has caught up with him. Castiel turns right and instantly stumbles on the root of an old, dead tree. He cries out and falls to the ground. His makeshift sword falls out of his hold and rolls down a slope towards some berry bushes.

Castiel rolls over and finds himself facing the terrifying creature of darkness. The rider dismounts the horse and walks towards the fallen man, who flounders and tries to crawl away from him.

"Get away from me!" Castiel yells at the creature and miraculously manages to jump to his feet, only to resume the cat-and-mouse game.

Small twigs and branches snap under his feet as he runs through the forest. He does not know how long he will be able to run, but he will not yield easily, that's for sure. Castiel's feverish mind tries to find a solution to his situation when something hisses through the air and wraps around his ankles. It's bollas – a throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords for entangling legs. He shouts out and thuds painfully to the ground. Castiel may be fast, but the creature is much faster and he does not give the young warrior enough time to free himself from bollas. He lowers himself and presses his knee against Castiel's back, pinning him to the ground. It's an overwhelming weight, preventing Castiel from turning over. He could hardly even breath under the overwhelming weight, let alone move.

The black rider grabs Castiel's arms, twisting them painfully, and ties them with a rope. Castiel pants and writhes under him in futile efforts to break free.

"Let me go, you bastard! What do you think you're doing?" he yells desperately and tries to kick the attacker with his still tied feet. He does not stop cursing and snarling until the rider gags him with a silk handkerchief. After he does so, he flips his prey onto his back.

Castiel's eyes are wide and frightened, his breath labored. He lies on the ground immobilized, all tied up and at the mercy of his rival. The rider stares at him for a few seconds before he grabs Castiel's arms, hauling him up. The young warrior understands the creature's plan to drag him away and struggles with his fading strength.

The rider, tired from his victim's vain efforts, picks him up like a small child and throws him across his shoulder. Castiel's breath hitches and the thoughts of further escape attempts leave him when a hand covered in a steel gauntlet snakes around his waist, holding him firmly against the shoulder.

Even his muffled and weak protests die out when the rider throws him across the saddle and mounts the horse. In another second, Castiel finds himself blindfolded.

The riding lasts for a long time. Castiel cannot figure out exactly how many hours have passed, but he presumes no less than three. He shivers unwillingly when the horse stops. They are at the creature's lair, he assumes. His heart beats frantically like a small, vulnerable caged bird against his kidnapper's shoulder when he carries Castiel inside a dark and fathomless cave…

He is thrown on something soft and warm. Strong hands grab his ankles and… remove the bollas. Castiel stops breathing for a moment. All his instincts and senses sharpen and he tries to guess where his kidnapper stands. A hand touches his mouth, the fingers slightly brushing over his bottom lip before they pull the gag out.

"What do you want from me?" Castiel shouts as soon as he is able to talk.

"Shhh…" is the rider's only reply.

Castiel can hear a shuffling to his right and he turns his head towards the noise. He feels something cold against his wrists – a steel blade. It cuts the rope there, freeing the young man's wrists, but before Castiel comes to and pushes his kidnapper away, his hands are tied up above his head.

"What…" Castiel's voice is hoarse. He tugs at the ropes, but they are tied to the stone wall with a morbid precision.

Something rattles loudly and Castiel jumps a little on his mattress. Castiel knows he has heard the sound many times before, at Blazing Blades. It's the sound of armor clattering to the floor.

He goes rigid when the mattress bends under extra weight. Castiel shakes his head furiously to get rid of the damn blindfold that prevents him from seeing what's happening. Then a steel blade touches his throat and Castiel's breath hitches. He stills and waits for his death. He will not whimper or beg for mercy. He is a warrior and will meet a warrior's death.

"Do it! Go on, kill me! What are you waiting for, you son of a bitch!" he snarls at the creature.

The blade travels down his throat and presses a little harder against the fabric. It cuts the material easily. Castiel tries to kick his attacker off with his legs, but the creature catches and stills them. He parts them easily, despite his prey's struggling, and kneels between them. In the next instant, Castiel's hips lift up and his ass is pressed against the creature's groin.

Castiel blushes furiously when he feels an obvious erection against his ass and tries to creep away. The only thing he achieves is a hard slap on his hip and a low growl, so Castiel stops his efforts. He tries to lie still, but his legs shake treacherously.

The hands part the torn tunic, revealing what's beneath it. The ruined tunic is quickly thrown aside. Castiel feels the fingers exploring his body. They caress him with a strange tenderness. The fingertips barely touch his skin and Castiel gasps at the feeling. He has never ever felt anything like this before.

"Please…" he says with a trembling voice, "please stop…"

"Shhh…" Two fingers touch his full lips, silencing him.

Castiel stifles his cry when the fingers on his lips are replaced with a hot mouth and a tongue. It licks his neck, leaving a long wet stripe down to his collarbone. Castiel whimpers and tugs at the ropes once again. The tongue circles his left nipple, teasing it ruthlessly.

"P-please d-don't…" Castiel stutters and trails off when he feels teeth around his nipple that graze it slightly.

The hands become bolder and they grope and knead Castiel's flesh shamelessly. They squeeze his hips and thighs. A small whimper escapes Castiel's mouth when the creature starts rutting against him.

What's happening is wrong, so wrong, Castiel's mind knows this… but his body has different thoughts. He can't help the sensations that spread fast throughout his body. The young warrior moans loudly when another pair of lips cover his own and a hot tongue slides into his mouth.

For the love of Gods, it burns. It burns, but so deliciously. Castiel arches his back when the lips leave his mouth and trail hot kisses from his neck to his navel. Then the kisses stop and after a few minutes of silence, the fingers start to fumble with Castiel's trousers.

Castiel's mind may be clouded and hazed, but he still knows what is about to happen and doesn't want it at all.

"N-no… Don't… D-don't do this…" he whispers and tries to crawl up the mattress, but only gets a harder, more painful slap to his hip.

There is an exasperated growl and the hands basically tear his trousers off. And Castiel is left there stark naked and with his hands tied to the wall. There is more shuffling and rustling and Castiel realizes that it's the creature fumbling with his own trousers. He swallows hard as panic sinks its sharp teeth into his mind.

Castiel is judging what is happening around him by sound, and from that he thinks the creature's clothes join his own on the floor. Before he has time to react, Castiel's body gets covered by another, heavier one. His legs are wrapped around the other's waist and he lies like a pinned butterfly. He can feel hot and heavy breath on his face.

The creature's hand reaches for the blindfold and slowly removes it from Castiel's eyes. The young warrior cries out in fear when he sees the familiar, smug look.

"Hello, pretty boy…" Dean smirks and pats Castiel's thigh…

Castiel wakes up with a hoarse shout. Every cell of his body, his pores and hair, are soaked with cold sweat. With shaking hands, he rubs his face and tries to calm his ragged breathing.

"Mother of all Gods…" Castiel whispers and closes his eyes. He startles when a lone wolf howls from the forest, probably searching for its mate.

Castiel falls down on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. He would never think that his encounter with the demon would turn into such a nightmare… an erotic nightmare.

"Go away, Dean. Leave me alone," Castiel breathes. His eyes don't stop staring at the ceiling until the dawn. Only after the dawn is Castiel able to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You seem to be in a very good mood." Sam stops before his brother, who sits on the bed and sharpens his sword, whistling a merry melody. "Any particular reason?"

Dean raises his head and winks at him. A mysterious grin stretches on his lips and the demon's eyes twinkle. Sam knows this look.

"Oh, no!" the younger demon groans. "You've found another victim for your wicked desires, right?" Of course it must be that. His older brother gets this cheeky look when he's after someone to get them into his bed.

"Tremendous applause for you, Sammy," Dean laughs and puts the sword aside, deciding it's sharp enough for his liking.

It's been a while since Dean has had a sexual interest in someone. There are some female servants at Alastair's castle, but Dean has never showed any great interests in them. There have been a couple of drunk fuckings with the other male demons, but a long time has passed since then. Sam knows it must be someone new.

"Who is it?" Sam sits down beside Dean and waits for the answer. Suddenly, the older demon huffs angrily and gets up. He paces around the chamber, but stops abruptly when Sam snaps at him, "Talk to me!"

"I don't know his name," Dean snarls and curses silently for not asking the human about the name.

"So it's a him, not a her," Sam nods understandingly. Like many demons, Dean likes both sexes equally. "And you don't know his name. That's great."

"Shut your mouth, Sam. I forgot to ask him. Everything happened so fast." Dean walks to the small window and stares at the forest.

"So he is not one of the Alastair's warriors, then." Sam narrows his eyes and thinks about other alternatives. There's only one more. If this person is not a demon, therefore he is…

"Human. He's a human…" Sam stares at his brother as if he has lost his mind.

Dean turns around and locks eyes with his brother's slightly shocked ones. He can't help but chuckle at Sam's confused expression.

"Yes, Sammy, he is a human from the village." Sam knows what village he means immediately.

Sam stands up and teleports himself to grab Dean's shirt collar so quickly that his older brother does not have time to react.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would you sneak into the village? You could have been killed!" Sam yells and the vibrations of his voice shake the chamber walls. His eyes flash thunder and darken like a fathomless abyss.

Dean's breath gets caught in his throat for a moment and he stares at Sam, astonished. This is the first time he sees his younger brother enraged. Sam is the quiet, balanced one of the two brothers, while Dean is the hot-blooded pighead who acts before thinking.

"Damn it, Sammy! I didn't sneak into the village!" Dean shouts and pushes Sam away. "He entered the forest."

"What?" Sam's voice is cold and strained. "But you know that they can't do thar!"

"I know. He was chasing after his dog that ran into the forest and he followed." Dean grins at the memories and instinctively licks his lips.

"I don't like this," Sam states. "If Alastair finds out…"

"He won't!" Dean's voice cuts in and Sam flinches. "He will not find out. I'll make sure of it!" Dean heads towards the door. "I need some fresh air," With these words he leaves the younger demon in the chamber.

Sam's frown deepens when he's left alone. He knows his brother's tastes. This human must be very nice looking, as looks are the first thing Dean looks for in his prey. Sam shakes his head. He knows that the human does not stand a chance against his brother. Dean always gets what he wants.

* * *

Dean stops before a tall tree. There is a big raven sitting on it. The bird stares at the demon with its wise, curious eyes and tilts its head.

"I have a task for you," Dean smiles at the bird. The raven croaks and flaps its wings several times.

"Yeah, I know you're excited. Come, I'll show you." The demon holds his hand out. The raven leaves the branch it's sitting on and flies down towards Dean. "Good bird," Dean chuckles when the raven sits on his forearm. "Now, memorize every detail."

The demon looks into the raven's eyes and transfers the images he's seen in the forest. "You know what to do." He pats the bird.

The raven croaks and flies towards the village. The demon throws his head back and laughs aloud. He feels victorious. "You cannot escape me, pretty boy."

* * *

"Father, tell me about the demons," Castiel asks Aggi after they finish their breakfast and sit outside.

Aggi stops contemplating the mountains and turns his gaze towards his son. "Why do you ask, my son?"

"Umm… I'm just curious. The forest is so near. How do the village people protect themselves from those creatures?" Castiel fidgets slightly when Dean's smirking face surfaces from the depths of his mind.

"When I took you to Blazing Blades, we had stones on the ground forming the runes of a protective spell," Aggi begins reluctantly.

"But I no longer see those stones," Castiel says.

"True. Just the stones were not enough. They had to be soaked in the blood of a white troll. We had maintained the stones for twelve winters, but the white trolls we needed to sustain it longer are very hard to find. Snow and rain would wash the blood away." Aggi puts his hand on his son's shoulder. His blue eyes are full of kindness.

"But, didn't you cover them, father?" Castiel does not understand. "They would've been kept safe from bad weathers."

Aggi laughs heartily. "No, my son, the spell would've lost its power if we'd hidden the stones under covers."

"I understand." Castiel mumbles. "So, what protection do we have now? Have they been attacking our village since then? I remember their first attack very vaguely. And I remember that I stabbed one of the demons. But I cannot recall much."

Aggi shakes his head. "No, we have not been attacked since then. We have a different type protection now. Across the whole fence we have put the special mixture of herbs that all the demons fear. It's soaked in linseed oil and if they ever try to sneak into our village again, our archers will immediately set fire to the herbs."

"That's a good plan," Castiel chuckles.

"Yes, Tilda is a very wise woman," Aggi nods. "So, what are your plans now that you're here? I do not want you to be bored out of your mind."

"I don't know about the following days, but today I want to go and swim in our lovely river." Castiel smiles blissfully. "I've missed it so much."

"Good. I would also suggest making friends with the youth. Soon we will celebrate Summer God's day and I do not want to see you alone and sulking." Aggi's lips twitch when he sees Castiel's already pouting expression.

"But I never sulk, father!" Castiel exclaims indignantly.

"Oh, trust me, you do. And you're doing it right now." Aggi shakes from thunderous laughter. "Dear Gods… alright, go and swim in your river. And don't forget to take your sword with you. Don't think you will need it, but just in case."

Castiel snorts and stands up. "I'll go in an hour. More ale?"

Aggi raises his hands. "I can never have enough good ale."

"True." Castiel laughs and goes inside the house to get more ale.

* * *

Dean stands near Impala and combs her mane with his fingers tenderly. The horse nuzzles her face against the demon's chest.

"My precious baby. You know that I love you, don't you?" Dean kisses her forehead. Demons are not made for love, but still there may be a few things they can love. For Dean, it's his brother Sam and his gorgeous mare, Impala.

The horse bobs its head, as if answering the demon's question. She is truly splendid. Her black skin glistens under the summer sun while a slight breeze plays with the long mane.

"Good girl," Dean chuckles and pats her on the side.

His affectionate moment is interrupted by a loud croak. Dean smirks before he raises his head, already knowing what it is.

"You are quick." The demon grins at the raven. "Got any news for me?"

Another croak.

"Good, tell me everything."

Dean crosses the arms over his broad chest and listens very attentively to the noises the raven makes: harsh cawing and guttural sounds deep in its throat, but the demon understands it all. As the last note leaves the bird's throat, the young demon's face lights up with joy.

"Hmm… our little friend decided to go for a swim? Let's pay him a surprise visit, what do you say?" Dean winks at the raven. "Come for your prize tonight, I shall feed you the best grain we have." The bird, obviously satisfied, caws deafeningly and flies away.

"Well, let's go and see our little friend." Dean laughs and mounts Impala. "And let's hope that he will be alone, I have no wish to spill blood."

Dean's heart beats fast and his eyes blaze with lust as Impala rushes through the forest towards the river. The demon is on the hunt and he will get his prey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Castiel doesn't know why he is so excited. Maybe it's because he has not been to his village for so many years and everything around seems fascinating. It also could be the approaching celebration of the Summer God's day. Or a totally different reason.

As Castiel remembers the Summer God's day from his youth. It is one of the most important and loved festivity. Every living soul in the village would wear wreaths made of wild flowers and small, green wheat buds. There would be a lot of dancing, singing and laughing till late at night. The final set of the celebration would be a table set with various and delicious meals for tired but happy people.

Castiel smiles as he recalls the last time he celebrated the Summer God's day, at the age of four winters. He had never seen so many people together, laughing, playing instruments and dancing. Castiel had decided to hide under a huge wooden table and observe from there. Everything had been going on well until someone's strong hands had grabbed and pulled him from under the table. Who else would it have been other than Gunar, his father's best friend and sworn brother?

'_Looking at young girls, are you?' _His deep, rumbling voice still rings in Castiel's head, and the young warrior smiles at the fond memories as he walks out of the house with his sword attached to the belt.

"Father, I'll go now and will be back in a few hours," Castiel informs Aggi.

"Yes, but be careful, Castiel," Aggi cannot help himself from preaching. His son is not a small boy anymore, but still, he feels he has to.

Castiel rolls his eyes dramatically, but nods. "Yes, father. I will be very careful."

It's a perfect day, with a clear sky and summer heat. Birds chirp from trees, bees buzz, and a small breeze stirs the grass and tiny yellow flowers. Castiel feels alive and happy. He inhales loudly, the heady scent of nature filling his lungs, and walks to the back exit of the village.

"Now, now, who do we have here?"

Castiel gasps slightly in surprise when he hears the familiar, deep voice, and turns. "Gunar!"

"Of course it's me." The man hugs the young warrior with a crushing force and Castiel has a hard time breathing. "We did not expect you for two more summers." Gunar still cannot believe his eyes.

"I know. It was my reward for being a quick, devoted learner." Castiel notices that Gunar has not changed much. Just a few more wrinkles and two or three strands of grey hair. Other than that, he still looks as bulky and intimidating as always.

"I am so glad to see you, my boy." Gunar breaks the hug and looks at him intently. There are tears of happiness in his eyes.

"I'm happy to see you too." Castiel's blue eyes shine at the man kindly.

"Where are you going on such an awful hot day?" Gunar asks and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"To the river. I decided to go for a swim. Want to come with me?" Castiel offers.

"Tempting offer, but I am afraid I will have to refuse. I have some things to discuss with your father. By the way, is he at home?"

"Yes, he's there. And I suggest you hurry up if you want to have any of the ale, or father will drink it all," Castiel laughs when Gunar's face practically melts into a blissful expression at hearing the mentioned words.

"Alright, you go and enjoy yourself and I will try to snatch some ale from your father's hands." Gunar chuckles and pats Castiel on his shoulder. "See you later, son."

"Yes, see you later," Castiel bids his goodbye and resumes his slow walking. His mood gets even better and Castiel starts humming a song under his breath as he walks down the hill and heads towards the river.

* * *

The purling sound of the river is like a lullaby to the young warrior's ears. Castiel stops and takes a good look at his surroundings. There is the small oak grove to his right that isn't a part of the demon's forest – thank the gods for that. Castiel is the only soul in the whole area, which he is also happy about.

He takes his tunic and boots off, and he detaches his sword from his belt and carefully lays it all on the stony ground. Castiel rolls his trousers up to his knees and takes cautious steps towards the river. The stones are sharp and Castiel has to be careful not to hurt himself. He hisses and curses a few times when sharp edges cut and prickle his feet.

Finally, he reaches the river and looks at its surface. The water glitters blindingly under the sun rays and looks alluring. Castiel notices fat fish that jump from the water before disappearing into it again.

"Hmm, I think we should have a fried fish. What do you think?" Castiel looks at his abdomen and taps on it. His stomach growls in response. He smiles. "Heh, good answer, we shall have fish, then. But, I'll have to build a fire first."

Castiel is grinning as he starts to gather some dry grass, small branches, and moss. As soon as he's done with collecting, he places them between two rocks and drives the tip of his sword in the middle. He was able to find a flint stone too, which he slides along the sharp edge of the sword, inducing sparks. Castiel chuckles, feeling satisfied when the sparks turn into a small fire. The twigs and moss blaze and induce a thin line of a black smoke. Now, it's time to catch a fish. Hopefully Castiel is able to get one, because it will be a pity if he fails now that he's been thinking about juicy fish this whole time.

The young warrior gets rid of his last remaining clothing and stretches. His body is lean, but with nicely defined muscles, strong legs, and firm, round buttocks. Castiel gingerly puts one foot in the water and shudders. The water is cold.

"Damn it," he mutters and stomps forward. He knows that it's better to dive immediately than torture himself with a slow adjustment.

The cold water burns his chest and eyes as he disappears into the river for a few seconds. Castiel splutters and coughs as he surfaces and tries to catch his breath. As minutes pass, the water starts to feel nice against his naked skin, with the sun beating down on his now dripping body. Castiel stands still in the river and looks down at the bottom. The river is crystal clear and one can see even the smallest stones resting at the bottom. The fish, frightened by Castiel's previous flailing and floundering, get closer to him now that he's stilled. The bravest one nips at Castiel's toes. He continues to stand still and wait patiently. The fish gets bolder and that's the exact moment the young warrior uses: he plunges his hands into the water and grabs the fat carp. The fish desperately tries to slip out of Castiel's grasp, but he squeezes it hard and drags it out of the water, throwing it onto the shore. Thanks to the gods, it's not far.

Castiel stomps through the water and crawls out of it. He hurriedly grabs the fish and his sword. "I am sorry, fishy, but you shall become my food." He cuts its belly and guts the carp. The scaling and cleaning does not take long and soon after the fish is placed on the stones for frying.

Castiel washes his hands and the sword in the river and puts it on top of his clothes. He adds more grass and branches to the fire. Before the fish fries, he still has time and Castiel goes into the river once again. He splashes around, stretches, dives and swims against the current. He feels giddy and nonchalant like a child. The emotions are overwhelming and Castiel laughs happily as he opens up his arms and falls on his back. He lies there for a couple of minutes, with eyes closed and sun rays licking his face and chest.

"Aw, what a lovely sight," purrs a dangerously sweet voice.

Despite having his ears in the water, Castiel hears every word clearly. His eyes snap open and he straightens abruptly. It cannot be possible!

But it is. There's Dean on the shore, squatting near the fire and grinning at him.

"You…" It's the only word Castiel manages to utter.

"I told you we would meet again. You didn't believe me." Dean winks at him.

"But… but … why… how…?" Castiel is lost for words; his blue eyes are open wide and staring at the demon unbelievingly.

"Let's say I have good servants fulfilling my wishes quiet efficiently. Oh, your fish needs turning over." Dean looks down at the carp. "Want me to do it, or you will be coming out?" Dean asks seductively, grinning.

Castiel is suddenly very aware of his nakedness. He swallows hard and searches for his clothes and sword on the shore, but he can't see them. It's not hard to guess that the demon is messing with him and it's Dean who has hidden them.

"Where are my clothes and sword?" Castiel growls at the demon. "What did you do to them?"

Dean does not answer straight away; he flips over the fish with a stick and looks at the human. There is something about Castiel that allures him, and it's not only his appearance.

Dean even surprises himself when he is honest. "Had I not hidden them, we would not be talking right now. Let's say it earned me some time with you," He knows that he can easily manipulate the human and force him do things the demon desires, but he just likes this game so much that he refuses to use the powers, neither magical nor physical. "I have no intention of harming you. Come out, I don't bite." Dean smirks at Castiel. "Unless you want me to," he added.

"I think I'll stay here," Castiel mutters under his breath, but it's still audible for the demon.

"A few things will happen if you stay in the water," Dean begins. "One, the fish you tried so hard to catch will end up in my stomach, and you don't want that. And two, you will freeze your precious body parts off by standing in there for too long and neither of us want that to happen. And finally, if I get impatient I can simply drag you out of the water. Now, make up your mind." Dean snickers when he sees Castiel's crestfallen expression.

"Fine. Just give me my belongings back." Castiel slightly shivers and walks towards the shore. As he comes out of the river, Dean has to bite his lip and choke back a groan. The human simply has the perfect body. The demon's eyes roam greedily all over Castiel and a low rumble rises in his chest. His mouth waters when the human stops a few steps away.

"Give me my clothes and sword back," he says calmly, withdrawing the demon out of his stupor.

"What? Uh… clothes, right," Dean says blankly before coming to his senses. Dean swallows hard. "Hm… I like you naked better, pretty boy."

"Stop calling me pretty boy!" Castiel snarls, glaring at him angrily.

The demon laughs a little. "What should I call you then? You never told me your name."

Castiel thinks well before replying, but in the end decides to answer the demon's question. "It's Castiel," he says simply.

"Nice name. But it's so long... Don't you have a nickname or something?"

"No," Castiel replies shortly.

"I will call you Cas," Dean decides. He winks at him and stands up.

"Hey, where are you going? Give me my stuff back!" Castiel exclaims indignantly. He grabs the demon's arm, but immediately regrets doing so. With lightning speed Dean snakes one arm around his waist and pulls the human closer, pressing Castiel's wet, naked body flat against his chest.

"I am going to bring your clothes. But, if you ask me, we should engage in more pleasant activities." Dean leans forward and licks the water drops off Castiel's neck, earning a shocked gasp. "Oh well, I guess you aren't interested. What a pity." The demon smacks Castiel's rear playfully and walks away before the confused human has time to react. The demon can hear Castiel's rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing and it makes him smile wickedly. Time, it's what he needs, and if he plays it right, soon the human will be head over heels for him.

When Dean returns, Castiel is sitting beside the fried carp. His dark brown hair falls in cascades of locks on his shoulders, and when he lifts his gaze from the river and looks at the demon, something breaks in Dean's heart, and Dean feels like he suddenly doesn't know himself anymore. The human's eyes are so pure and innocent. Dean realizes that he does not want to just fuck and dump Castiel. There is something in him… the demon doesn't know what it is, but he likes it. The demon can't imagine hurting this human anymore.

"Here," he says hoarsely and hands the clothes and the sword to the owner. Castiel stands up and puts them on, not lifting his eyes from the demon, but Dean pays no attention at all. He seems deeply in thought.

"Why are you following me? What do you want from me, Dean?" he asks the demon. He sits down and puts the sword near him, just in case. The demon is kneeling in front of the fire, staring into it instead of at Castiel. It's strange that the demon has not showed any intentions to kill him.

"There is something in you that attracts me. I do not know what it is and it's annoying. Something I can't fathom. I could snap my fingers and lot of bad things could happen to you, but I don't want to. I don't want to use my powers on you. Courtesy and I are not acquainted – usually I take what I want whenever I want it and feel no remorse – but in your case it's different and it drives me crazy!" Dean grits his teeth. Indeed, this human has a strange effect on him. And he feels even angrier for opening up to Castiel and spilling his thoughts before him.

Castiel falls silent and thinks about what he's heard. He doesn't question whether it's true, because he can feel the sincerity in the words. He throws a careful glance at the demon, who pokes the embers with a stick. Castiel is not sure why, but he feels an immense wave of loneliness pouring out from the demon.

"You're lonely," Castiel blurts out before he can tell himself to shut his mouth. The demon starts and raises his head to look at the human. His green eyes study Castiel's features attentively and the human feels like he's drowning into their depths.

"Maybe," Dean says blankly. "But you are in the same condition."

"Thanks to life," Castiel snorts. "All my childhood friends are gone from the village and I will be feeling like a fool after two days." He chuckles and shakes his head.

Dean's curiosity picks up. "Two days? What's happening in two days?"

Castiel opens and closes his mouth, hesitating with the answer, but Dean's eyes look so genuine that he feels he has no choice but to answer the question. "We will celebrate the Summer God's day. There's a lot of dancing, singing, and drinking. Happy times, to say briefly." Castiel tears a piece off the carp and tastes it. He can't help but hum at the delicious taste. The demon stares, enchanted, as Castiel licks his fingers.

Dean follows Castiel's example and tears a small bit from the fish and Castiel doesn't object. "Can I come too?"

Castiel is thrown into a violent coughing fit and turns scarlet red at hearing the demon's question. Dean smacks him a few times on his back until he is breathing again.

"What?" Castiel croaks and looks at the demon incredulously. "You want to come to the village?"

Dean just nods. "Yes. I don't give a shit about the gods, but I've never seen a festivity like that before and I'm curious."

Castiel shakes his head violently. "No, of course you can't come. You're a demon and you're a threat."

"I will not bring my weapon with me," suggests the demon. "And I will be alone and outnumbered."

"You can still defeat us with your magic without using a sword," Castiel protests. "I would never bring you near my people."

Castiel's words hurt him and Dean falls silent. He isn't even sure why he is hurt by the words at all. Of course, why would he trust a demon? He is a potential threat to him. But Dean wants Castiel to trust him.

"Sure, why would you believe me? We demons are liars, sly sons of bitches, who bring only devastation and death. We have an ill reputation and our words mean nothing, even when we speak the truth," Dean laughs sarcastically and spits aside. "I guess I asked too much and I don't blame you. You can't put the village under the risk of me being there, I understand. I just… I just wanted to see one good thing in my life besides blood, violence, and torture." And it is the truth. Dean hasn't realized he wants these things, but suddenly he does.

Dean stands up and starts to walk up the hill when Castiel's voice reaches him: "Dean, wait…"

The demon turns around and meets with the human's frowning face.

"You can come to… to the village." Castiel is not sure if he is sane anymore, but he's already said it. Castiel swallows the lump in his throat as he continues, "but with one condition."

"What condition?" Dean's heart beats faster.

"Give me your word that you will come alone, unarmed, and will harm no one."

The demon studies Castiel's face and he sees expectation there. Dean knows that he cannot and will not deceive him. "I swear upon my soul and honor that I shall come without my weapons, alone, and shall not harm any living soul while I am in the village," Dean says sincerely.

"Find me after two days at noon at this same place," Castiel says after a tense silence.

Dean smiles, flashing his white teeth. "Thanks, Cas. See you in two days, then." He disappears behind the hill and after some seconds Castiel hears neighing and the clattering of hooves.

Castiel stares at the half eaten fish. "What have I done?" he mumbles quietly and grabs his head, having an internal argument with himself. "_Dean looked honest while giving his promise, so he will keep his word, right? But what if I'm wrong and I doomed the village? No, no, no, he will keep his word. Tell me I am not mistaken, please! "_

Castiel looks up at the sky as if waiting for a sign. It never comes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Castiel gets antsy as the festival day gets near, but it's much worse on the celebration day. He can't sit still from anxiety and roams around like a ghost. It's only early morning and there are few hours left until his meeting with Dean, but Castiel keeps cracking his knuckles and pacing back and forth.

"Darling, is everything well?" Brita asks her son gently. "What is bothering you?" She is worried about him, if Castiel's facial expression is anything to go by.

"No, nothing mother. I am perfectly fine. I'm just excited about the event," Castiel lies and continues to fidget nervously.

"Of course you are," Aggi says heartily. "There will be a lot of pretty girls there, my son. Maybe you will get a chance to kiss one or even…" Aggi chuckles, but Brita cuts him off.

"Aggi!" she exclaims agitatedly.

"What? Castiel is a young man and he has his urges." Castiel's father grins wide and slaps his furiously blushing son on the shoulder.

"I'll just go to my room, I… I need something…" Castiel literally runs out of the living room, leaving his parents there. He can hear Brita's soft reprimanding, while his father laughs gently.

Castiel leans against the wall and thinks about his carefully made plan. It's good that everyone is supposed to wear white at the festival. Castiel will give his tunic to Dean, so he can easily claim that Dean is his friend from Blazing Blades.

Castiel goes to the trunk standing in the corner and starts to rummage through it. He must make sure everything goes well, without any obstacles.

* * *

Sam studies his older brother with careful glances. Dean has seemed very… well, happy, the past few days. Which might have been a good thing, except bad things made Dean happy. Sam gets even more suspicious when Dean stares at his own reflection in the mirror, examining his face from every angle.

"Dean, what's going on? I can already tell it's bad." Sam glares at his brother with folded arms over his chest.

"I've got an appointment with someone special," Dean replies, not lifting his eyes from the mirror.

"With that human?" Sam asks warily.

Dean turns around abruptly, irritation radiating from his expression. "That human has a name," he hisses at the younger demon warningly.

"Woah, easy there." Sam throws his hands up in the air. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Whatever," Dean mutters and turns back to the mirror. He looks at his reflection without blinking, thinking intently. He knows that he's forgetting something. He lets himself sink into the whirlpool of thoughts and memories that flash in front of his eyes. Then it hits him. Appearance! He should change his appearance if he does not want to get into a trouble. Dean remembers that during their last raid, some of the village people saw his face. What if they remember him? It's better not to risk it, so Dean takes all the necessary measures: his dirty blond hair turns black and a short, dark beard appears on his face.

Sam witnesses the transformation and takes few steps towards his brother. "Dean, you're worrying me!"

"It's alright, Sammy. I'm just making a surprise for Cas," Dean assures him.

"So, his name is Cas?" Sam arches his brow.

"His name is Castiel, but I prefer Cas," chuckles Dean. "Alright, I'm leaving now." Dean takes the special amulet from his pocket and puts it around his neck. It prevents Alastair from sensing him in the forest.

"Dean, you are playing with fire," Sam warns him. "You're acting reckless and it will ruin you."

"No it won't. You'll see." Dean winks at him and leaves the chamber.

* * *

Castiel sits on a rock, looking at the river. There is something in his lap and a sword at his feet. Dean has not showed up yet and Castiel is almost hyperventilating.

"Maybe he changed his mind and isn't coming?" Castiel mutters.

He is considering leaving, thinking Dean isn't coming, when someone whispers into his ear: "Oh no, I didn't change my mind at all."

Castiel jumps up, startled, and quickly turns around to look at the stranger. The voice is familiar, but he doesn't recognize the man.

The young warrior gapes at the newcomer, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who… who are you?"

The stranger throws his head back and laughs. "Come on, Cas. Is it that hard to recognize me?"

"Dean?" Castiel asks doubtfully. "Why do you look like that?"

"Just a little trick." Dean grins. "But it was necessary." The demon looks at Castiel and instinctively licks his lips. The human looks very nice in a white tunic and with a wheat wreath. "You look nice," the demon steps forward, a faint smile dancing on his lips. He touches one of the green buds. "Is it a tradition to wear them?"

"Um… yes… Males wear white tunics and females white dresses. Wheat wreaths are the same for everyone." Castiel follows the demon's hand with his gaze. Dean's fingers shamelessly travel from the wreath to his neck, brushing against the skin gently. "That reminds me, I brought something for you." Castiel catches Dean's hand before the demon explores more of his body and moves it aside.

"Hmm, really? And what did you bring me?" the demon purrs.

"This." Castiel picks up his tunic and hands it to Dean. "You must put it on. As you are not from the village, I will say that you are my friend from Blazing Blades."

The demon frowns and looks at the tunic. His attention is caught by the symbol embroidered on the material. Dean shifts his gaze from the fabric to its owner. But before he asks anything, Castiel explains. "I learnt my martial skills at Blazing Blades and being one of the best pupils, they rewarded me with this tunic. It is a great honor to have one," Castiel tells the demon.

Dean looks at the tunic incredulously. Castiel is slimmer than Dean and the demon is not sure if it will fit him. But he has to try anyway.

"Right. So I have to put this on and pretend I am your friend from Blazing Blades?" Dean frowns.

"Yes." Castiel nods.

Dean huffs, exasperated, but obeys. If he wants to get into the village, he'll have to wear it. He takes his own shirt off and drops it on the ground.

As his torso and arms are revealed, which are tanned and muscled, Castiel's heart thuds against his ribcage frantically_. _"_Damn it, what is happening to me?" _he thinks, panicking. His face heats up in embarrassment when Dean gives him a smug look.

"You like what you see? I won't mind if you touch me." The demon grins at the human, who turns even redder.

"Shut up!" snaps Castiel at the demon, trying to extricate himself from the awkward situation.

Castiel's tunic is a little small for the demon. It's wrapped around his body tightly, but it is bearable. Castiel thinks privately that it only accentuates his muscles. Dean looks down at himself incredulously. This is the first time he has ever worn someone else's clothes – and that someone else is a human.

"Where is your horse?" Castiel asks and looks around in search of the animal.

"I walked," the demon replies shortly.

Castiel coughs, clears his throat, and bends down to pick up something. "I know I demanded that you came without your weapons, but if you are going to say that you're from Blazing Blades, you should have a sword too." He hands his sword to the demon.

Dean examines the weapon carefully. It has the same symbol on the handle as the tunic. He knows that Castiel is showing him great trust by giving this to him and knows more firmly than before that he can't break his promise.

"I will not deceive you, Cas. You can trust me," he speaks gently. "Thank you."

Castiel just nods briefly, hoping that he's not making a fatal mistake. He looks up at the sun in the cloudless sky.

"We should go. The celebration should start soon." Castiel walks in front of the demon, who adjusts the belt around his waist.

"Give me a moment," Dean says and takes his shirt off the ground. He walks to the nearest tree and drapes it over a branch. "I will get it later," he adds.

Castiel stands on the hill and waits for the demon, his nervousness making it hard to pay attention to anything other than the blood pounding hard and fast through his veins. Dean covers the distance between them with a few steps.

"Cas." The demon takes the human's wrist, turning him around. "I can hear your heartbeat, you know. Calm down," he says with a smile.

"I am calm." Castiel does not know who he tries to assure: himself or the demon.

"Of course you are." Dean grins at him at cups Castiel's cheek, which for some reason makes his breath hitch. His fingers slide to the human's nape in an attempt to bring his lips closer, but Castiel manages to break free from the demon's hold.

"Stop your silly games and come with me if you are serious about the festival, or go back to where you came from." Castiel tries to sound angry and confident, but his voice cracks in the end, and he walks away from the demon with quick steps.

Dean growls, low and frustrated, after Castiel is quite ahead of him. "No matter what, you will be mine, Cas," he murmurs to himself. "And no force shall stop me from taking you." The demon quits snarling and follows the human. "Hey, wait up!" he shouts after the human. Dean tries not to pay attention to this little failure. He knows he has lost a battle, but not the war.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As the village gets near enough that Dean can run his eyes over the village walls, he begins to feel nervous. What if somebody recognizes him? But then he remembered that not even Castiel had recognized him, and he had been waiting for him to arrive, so he brushes the worried thoughts away.

"Cas," he begins, "I don't know how to act. Is there something I should do or say? Maybe there's some traditional greeting?" Dean looks at the human questioningly.

Castiel studies his face for a few seconds, and when he sees sincere curiosity there, he smiles broadly. Dean is pretty sure this is the most approval that Castiel had displayed so far.

"No, Dean, don't worry," says Castiel, "just stay beside me and watch."

"Alright, then." The demon swallows and follows the human, who is already waving at the guards and exchanging some jokes with them.

"Come, Dean." Castiel turns around to look at the demon before he enters the gates, giving him a last warning look, reminding of the promise he had made.

As they enter the village, loud music, laughter, and merry shouts greet them. Dean feels dazed and confused. He has never seen so many happy people together. Everyone around him is in white and they all wear wreaths. Dean feels uncomfortable and gets nervous when suddenly there is a gentle grab around his wrist.

"Calm down, it's alright." Hearing Castiel's voice is like getting water after week in the desert.

The demon nods hurriedly and wants to ask something when someone calls Castiel's name from behind. It's Aggi.

"Here you are. I was looking for you. Oh, you brought a friend?" Aggi's gaze moves from his son to the stranger.

"I… I yes," Castiel stutters. "He's my friend from Blazing Blades." Castiel knows that he is a terrible liar and tries his best to look relaxed and natural.

"My name is Ansgar."

Dean reaches his hand out, knowing that his lying capabilities are much better than Castiel's. "Castiel was my best friend at Blazing Blades and I am thankful to him for inviting me. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, young man." Aggi shakes Dean's hand. "I am Aggi, Castiel's father. So, did you know about the celebration and come to visit my son?"

"No, he is coming from Blazing Blades and has to return to his village," Castiel cuts in before Dean blurts out something silly.

"Where is your village?" Aggi enquires.

"I live in Mourning Widows," Dean says with such a confidence that Castiel actually believes him for an instant.

"That's a long way to go. And after all the drinking I am sure you will need some good rest." Aggi laughs and pats Dean on the shoulder. "You can stay at our house tonight. There is plenty of space for another bed in Castiel's room and…" but before Aggi finishes his sentence Castiel cuts in.

"No!" He shouts suddenly, startling his father and Dean. "I mean… I mean of course it's nice to… to have him with us, but he… he has to go today definitely." Castiel sweats and pales.

"And why is that?" Aggi arches his eyebrow, drilling his son with a studying gaze. But Dean saves him from the torture and answers the man himself.

"Castiel is right, I need to be there for the morning. My uncle died and we are burying him tomorrow at sunrise. I will just stay for a few hours if you don't mind."

"Oh, my condolences," Aggi says, "please feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." Dean gives a brief smile.

"Well, boys, I better go and check how the feast preparation is going. And see you later." Aggi leaves them with quick steps.

As soon as the man is out of their sight, Dean grins wickedly at the still sweating human. "What a pity I can't stay overnight," he purrs seductively.

"Don't even think about it," Castiel barks at him and his eyes flash.

"Alright, alright," Dean raises his hands in defeat and looks at the dancing group of young people who sing and spin in a ring. "Sam would love to see this," Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

"Sam?" Castiel asks, following the demon's gaze.

"My younger brother. He's much softer inside than me." Dean lets out a small huff. "He would've been all smiling and happy had he been here instead of me. You would've liked him, I'm sure."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. He sounds nice." Castiel just shrugs. "Maybe we should get something to drink?" he suggests after a while.

"Can't say no to good ideas," Dean hums in agreement.

They are about to leave and go to the specially set table for the feast, when a young girl with long, black curls approaches them.

"Castiel, would you dance with me, please?" she asks flirtatiously, eyeing him sheepishly.

"I… uh… I'm terribly sorry Eira, but I don't dance." Castiel smiles awkwardly.

The girl's face drops and her eyes water. "No one wants to dance with me. Am I that ugly?"

Castiel's breathing hitches and he waves his hands. "No, no of course you aren't. You are beautiful and I would love to dance with you if…"

"Then dance with me," she says slyly. All her tears are gone and only a wicked smile is dancing on her pouty, full lips.

She does not give time for the young man to protest. She grabs his hand in the next moment and drags him to the dancing group. Her laughing sounds like a jingling bell and she radiates happiness. She is like a clear, cloudless sky compared to the demon, who looks like the darkest, stormy cloud.

Dean grits his teeth and clenches his fists when Castiel holds her round her waist, spins the girl, and lifts her in the air. The demon lets out a guttural growl when Eira kisses Castiel on the cheek after the dance is over.

By the time Castiel returns to the place where he has left Dean, the demon is shaking from anger.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Castiel asks worriedly. The demon's expression does not promise anything good.

"If she comes that close to you again, I'll break her neck," Dean announces, his voice so calm and cold that Castiel's mouth goes dry.

"But why? She didn't do anything bad," he whispers.

"I don't like her touching you!" Dean hisses, enraged, and turns his back on the dancers. "I need a drink, right now."

"I think I need it more than you do," Castiel answers. "Anyway, the feast is starting now, so come with me."

* * *

To his own surprise, Dean finds out that he likes to be among humans – when they aren't putting their hands all over Castiel, that is. The table they are sitting at is full of different, delicious meals, which Dean tastes with pleasure. Castiel can't help but laugh, amazed when the demon devours the whole roasted leg of veal, washing it down with a horn full of ale.

"Fwat?" Dean asks with his mouth full of food and grins at the human.

"Nothing. Eat, Dean, eat." Castiel returns his gaze to his own plate. There's some sliced meat and vegetables there, but he does not feel hungry. He is thankful to all existing deities that the demon is behaving well and has not caused any trouble yet.

Time flows fast in this friendly and pleasant atmosphere. There are a lot of drunks at the table, some of them snore, some of them recalling old stories, rambling aloud. Half of the people who had been at the table before got bored had gone back to dancing.

Dean feels fantastic. He has eaten and drank a lot but thanks to demon stamina, he is not at all drunk. He would need seas of alcohol to get him drunk, which can't be said about Castiel. He looks pretty tipsy. His azure eyes sparkle as he smiles at something blissfully.

Dean takes a look around and notices that the sun is setting. This can't be good. He knows what it means.

"Cas," he calls carefully. "You need to hide me. Right now."

Castiel gapes at him. "Why would I need to do that?"

Dean swallows hard before answering: "Because it's getting dark and my eyes shine in darkness. We do not want to scare these people, do we?"

"Oh," Castiel gasps. "I can hide you in our stable," he adds after a moment.

Dean shakes his head. "That will not do. Horses would feel that I am not human. Maybe there's an old barn or a stable that is not in use anymore?"

"There is one," Castiel says. "It's nearby and we should be able to make it in time," he adds hurriedly and stands up. Instantly he sways and Dean catches him.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel's voice is barely above a whisper when the demon holds him against his chest tightly.

"No worries, Cas," Dean rasps, besotted from the human's scent. He lets go of his grip reluctantly.

They walk for a while, until they leave all the noise and music behind. Dean's eyes sometimes blaze with green liquid fire and Castiel can't help but stare at them, enchanted.

They reach a stable and Castiel pushes its door gingerly. The old door creaks, but yields easily. Castiel steps inside first. There's nothing in it at all.

"Come in," he calls for the demon and Dean gladly obeys.

As soon as he gets inside, Castiel finds himself pinned to the wooden wall, with his hands above his head.

"Dean, what… what are you doing?" he asks, startled, when the demon starts to nibble and lick at his neck.

"What do you think I'm doing, Cas? What does it look like?" Dean asks hoarsely and bites the human's neck playfully.

Castiel is rendered speechless and he's lost. He tries to wriggle out of the demon's grab, but it's getting harder with every second, especially when Dean's hands move from his wrists to his hips.

"Dean, stop it!" he shouts at the demon when he starts groping his ass.

"Don't you dare shout at me, little boy," the demon croons with a dangerously sweet voice and Castiel shivers unwillingly.

"Little boy?" he asks, puzzled. "Why did you call me 'little boy'? I am not a child," he says randomly.

"What should I call a little thing like you then?" Dean's fingers try to sneak under Castiel's tunic, but the human swats at his hand furiously.

"Little thing?" he exclaims. "Are you joking? I believe we are the same age, Dean!"

The demon looks at him with amusement and low laughter rumbles in his chest. "So naïve. The same age, you say? Hate to disappoint you, Cas, but I am exactly three hundred and fifty years old." Dean smirks at Castiel's shocked expression. "Maybe I cannot brag that I have seen as much as my superiors, but I surely have seen enough in this life. And the sinful and pleasurable side is my favorite." Dean stops for a moment, but then continues, "Tell me, don't you like sensual touches that blaze up the fire in your soul and make your cock hard? The kisses that make you want to moan with lust and plant your seed deep insi…." Dean shuts up abruptly when his freakish eyesight sees the change on Castiel's face. The human has turned scarlet red and sweat is forming above his eyebrows.

The demon frowns deeply. Something is not right here. Castiel looks very uncomfortable and squirms under the demon's drilling gaze.

"You've been with a woman before, haven't you? Or a man?" Dean asks carefully, not lifting his gaze from Castiel's face.

"I… I…" Castiel begins and blushes even harder. His face is hot like a small bonfire.

Dean's eyes widen in shock and a throaty chuckle escapes his mouth. "Are you telling me that you've never fucked anyone, or been fucked? That you're a virgin?"

"I never had an occasion, alright?" Castiel tries to justify, but it doesn't help him feel any less uncomfortable.

"No worries, Cas. Maybe it's even better that you're a virgin." Dean smirks at him and squeezes his hip. "I'll be your first then." With these words, he tugs the human forward and in another instant Castiel finds himself lying in the straw with Dean on top of him. The demon does not give him time to come out of his stupor and starts to unbutton Castiel's tunic at the collar.

Castiel writhes under him and tries to throw Dean aside, but the demon is deadweight on top of him. When Dean parts his legs to lie between them, that's when Castiel starts to panic, recalling the recent nightmare.

"Dean… stop, please. You don't want to do this." His pleas are not answered. On the contrary, Dean lifts the human's tunic to leave a wet stripe from his navel up to his chest. Castiel almost chokes and lets out a small whimper.

"Don't do this to me… not again…" He whispers the last word and closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but there are no further movements from the demon.

"Not again?" Dean raises his head, confused. "What do you mean, again?" the demon asks.

Castiel shakes his head, not wanting to recall the chilling memories, but Dean catches his chin and stills him.

"Cas, look at me!" His voice is calm but confident. "Just look into my eyes."

Castiel wants to object, but the second he meets Dean's green eyes, he's unable to shift his gaze from the demon.

Dean leans forward, catches Castiel's face with both hands, locks his gaze with the human's and enters his memories.

_Forest…Running…Falling…Rapid heartbeat…Resistance…Gag and a blindfold…Cave…Fear…Wild fear…Begging…Desperation…_

Dean feels each and every sensation that Castiel did, and afterwards, he feels bad for the human, though it was not really him who chased Castiel through the forest.

"That was hot." He smiles awkwardly and wants to get up when someone's voice calls from the outside.

"Castiel, I heard your voice. Are you in there? Are you alright? I am coming inside!" It's Aggi's voice and Castiel panics, not knowing what to do.

"Yes father, it's me and please don't come inside!" he yells desperately.

"Why? What's happening? I don't like your voice. I'm coming in." Aggi sounds nervous and makes a step towards the door.

"Dear gods…" Castiel swallows hard, his heart ready to leap out, but when he looks at Dean's face he forgets about everything. Dean grins wickedly and puts a finger against his lips giving Castiel a silent 'shhh' sign. And then….

"Yes… yes… ah Castiel… mmmm please harder…" Dean moans, his voice coming out as that of a young girl, "yes…yesss… Oh, gods… just like that… just like that…" He shakes from silent laughter when he notices Castiel's dismayed face.

There is dead silence outside the stable, but after a few seconds it's broken by a roaring laughter.

"I see you listened carefully to my advice, son. Enjoy yourself, I will not disturb you then." Aggi is still shaking from laughter as he walks away from the stable.

Castiel gapes at Dean, who is still straddling his hips. "What in Gods' names was that?"

"A small trick," grins the demon and cups the human's cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Dean moves aside and reaches his hand out to Castiel. "Get up."

They sit on straw in silence. It's getting late and Dean knows that he has to go back to the fortress. The demon stirs and shifts beside the human.

"I need to go back, it's getting late," Dean informs Castiel, who nods silently.

"I will go check if it's safe to come out and tell you," he says and goes out of the stable.

Dean is getting desperate and impatient when Castiel gets back, informing the demon that the path is clear and that no guards are standing at the walls.

They both go outside, where twilight has dropped the hem of her skirt onto the earth. The demon and the human go through the exit of the village and cross the field.

At the end of the field, Dean takes Castiel's tunic off and detaches the sword from his belt, giving them back to the owner.

"Thank you for everything," the demon says simply.

Castiel smiles in return. "Thank you for keeping your word and not harming anyone. And also, thank you for solving that little problem in the stable." He blushes slightly.

Dean grins. "No worries. And Cas…" he pauses. "To show my gratitude, I want to show you something special. In three days I want you to come into the forest and meet me at the pile of rocks, at the hour of Sleepless Spirits." The demon looks at Castiel with obvious hope in his eyes.

"But… but I cannot come into the forest and you know that. What if the other demons find out?" Castiel shakes his head. "They will kill me."

"No one will sense that you are in the forest if you wear this," says Dean and hands something to Castiel. "It will hide your presence to others. Only I will know that you are in the woods."

Castiel takes the amulet from the demon and looks at it attentively. It's a charm necklace, a silver triangle with a twisting snake in the middle.

"Alright, Dean. I will be there in three days," he tells the demon somewhat hesitantly.

Dean's face visibly lights up and his eyes shimmer with a green light. And Castiel is not sure why he does not fight the demon off when his lips cover the human's.

"Good," murmurs Dean when he breaks the kiss. "I will be waiting for you, Cas." The demon turns around and walks to the river's direction, where he has left his own shirt.

Castiel just stares at the disappearing figure, clutching his belongings to his chest while his right hand caresses the cold, silver amulet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Dean disappears and Castiel is left alone, he frowns deeply. There is an odd feeling in his heart and he tries to understand what it is. It is not a happy feeling. On the contrary, he feels a little like his heart is bleeding.

"What's happening to me?" Castiel mumbles quietly. "Am I ill? Or I drank too much? I've never felt like this before. Or is it somehow connected with Dean?" As soon as he says the demon's name, Castiel's heart rams against his ribcage so powerfully that the young warrior cries out and staggers.

"No, no, no this isn't right," Castiel shakes his head vigorously, refusing to accept the truth. "He is a demon and I can't… can't like him. He just wanted to show his gratitude and I accepted his invitation as a gesture of good-will." Castiel gesticulates fervently as if trying to prove something to his invisible interlocutor. "And after our next meeting, we will part as if nothing ever happened between us." He laughs nervously and smoothes his ruffled hair, plucking some straws out of it.

"Oh, wonderful, now I'm talking to myself. Why don't I shut up and return to the village now? Yeah, good idea." He sighs and walks towards the wooden fence surrounding the village. After ten steps, he stops and turns around to look in the direction where Dean has walked to. Of course the demon is not there.

"Damn it!" Castiel curses under his breath and nearly runs through the gates of the village, where people are still having fun, drinking, singing and dancing. His sword is wrapped in the tunic and Castiel hides it carefully while making his way in the crowd towards his house.

* * *

Castiel's efforts to avoid his father the next morning crash down like a sand castle. Despite that he had deliberately come out of his room late, hoping that Aggi would not be at home, his hopes shatter as his father's grinning face greets him.

"Oh, look who's here. The sleeping princess has woken up," Aggi chuckles.

Castiel, whose intention had been to sneak out of the room unnoticed, freezes to the spot. He gapes at his father, confused. Usually at this time Aggi takes Ulrika to the river to wash her, but apparently he has other plans today.

"G-good morning," Castiel says nervously, sensing that his father is in a ruthless, teasing mood.

"Oh, you're up, darling. Sit down and eat." Brita walks into the room from the kitchen, bringing late breakfast for her son: freshly baked bread, butter, cheese, and milk.

"Thank you mother, but I'm not hungry," mumbles Castiel.

"Well, you look exhausted after last night's escapades, so you should eat to regain your strength," Aggi snickers and winks at sweating Castiel.

"What are you talking about?" Brita arches her brow.

"No, no nothing, mother! Where is Snowball? Have you seen Snowball?" Castiel exclaims nervously, trying desperately to change the subject.

"That little bastard is outside, lying under the sun and snoring. And as to last night, judging from the moans and screams I heard from the stable, Castiel did his job perfectly." Aggi throws his head back and laughs loud while his son looks absolutely mortified.

Castiel all but runs to the door and he's ready to flee outside when his father's voice reaches him: "Alright, alright. We had a good laugh and that's enough. I will go to see Gunar in a short while, do you want to come with me?"

Castiel sighs, relieved. Finally his father showed mercy and changed the subject of the conversation. "Yes," he nods. "I want to come too."

"Very well, then. But I would cover those love bites on your neck before seeing Gunar. You know he is worse than me," Aggi grins wide.

_Love marks?_ Castiel wonders, mortified. Had Dean actually left marks? Castiel does not want to listen to anything else, he just flees outside with his face burning. But he can still hear his father's hearty laughter and Brita's reprimanding. As usual.

* * *

As the meeting day gets closer, Castiel gets restless. He's fidgety and absentminded. His mind seems to be elsewhere. A few times Brita catches him staring at the wall with absent gaze. She shares her worries with her husband, but Aggi simply assures her that Castiel is falling in love with that mysterious girl from the stable.

Castiel lies awake on his bed with his heart pounding heavily. He is waiting for his parents to go to sleep, to avoid unnecessary and awkward questions. His fist is clenched around the silver amulet tightly.

Finally Aggi and Brita go to their bedroom to get some rest after a tiring day. Castiel wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers and gets up from his bed. He puts the charm necklace around his neck and leaves the house on tiptoe.

He looks at the moon and its position, figuring that it's almost the hour of Sleepless Spirits and runs towards the forest. On the way to the forest, he tries to convince himself that the only reason for running is that he just does not want to be late. That he is not excited to see the demon. Not at all.

By the time he enters the forest and reaches the pile of rocks, Castiel pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. He puts his hands against his knees, doubles over and takes sharp inhales.

"I didn't know that you would be running at a break-neck speed to me," a deep voice purrs into his ear and Castiel almost yelps, startled, but then recognizes the voice.

"I was not running at break-neck speed. I just didn't want to be late. Hello Dean." Castiel swallows and turns around. Dean is standing in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest and smiling. Castiel's gaze moves from the demon's flaming eyes to his mouth, and the young warrior licks his lips instinctively. Dean notices this small gesture but says nothing, only his lips quirk upwards into a smirk.

"Nice to see you, Cas." Dean reaches his hand out and touches the amulet around Castiel's neck. "You have not forgotten to wear it. Good," the demon says and traces his finger along the human's rapidly beating pulse.

Castiel clears his throat. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh, right," Dean comes back from his dreams. "Come with me." He walks towards an immense beech tree and Castiel follows him slowly. He stops abruptly when there's loud sneezing and snorting sounds.

"What was that?" Castiel asks suspiciously. "Did you not come alone?" he wraps his fingers around the hilt of his sword, which he has strapped to his belt. Just in case.

Dean looks at him, amused. "Calm down, princess. It's just Impala," the demon snorts.

"Impala?" Castiel parrots.

"Yes. Come closer, I want you to meet her." Dean steps aside, opening the path for the human. Castiel moves forward hesitantly. Under the moonlight there is the most beautiful horse he has ever seen. Her skin glistens under the moon rays, her black mane and tail reach down the ground while the night breeze plays with them tenderly. Castiel can't suppress an awed gasp.

"You can touch her. She likes you," Dean says gently.

Castiel turns to the demon doubtfully. "She likes me? How do you know that?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "I understand and speak every existing language, including that of animals. She just told me that she likes you and she wants you to pet her."

Castiel turns to the horse, who looks at him curiously. He raises his hand and caresses the animal and chuckles when the horse rubs her head against his chest.

"Who's my good girl?" Dean smacks her playfully on the side. Impala bobs her head as if answering her master's question.

"Of course you are, baby. But I think our guest here is getting little bored, so why don't we take him to our special place?" Dean pats her head and then, without any warning, grabs Castiel around his waist, lifting him in the air and putting him in the saddle. Before Castiel can react, Dean is behind him in the saddle.

"I'm not a girl! I can mount a horse on my own," Castiel snarls at him. "I know how to ride a horse."

"Are you sure about that?" the demon asks wickedly and Castiel fidgets uncomfortably.

"Alright, let's go then. It should start soon. Go, my precious. You know where to go," Dean tells Impala. She does not need to be told twice and instantly flies from the place like an arrow.

Castiel looks around while they rush through the woods. The horse takes them with incredible, unbelievable speed. Castiel's ears ring as the air hisses around them and he swallows hard. But he is not afraid of falling. Why would he? Dean's arm is wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly against his broad chest.

Impala jumps over a wide log and despite the fact that Castiel has a good sense of balance, he sways in the saddle and clutches at Dean's thighs.

"Woah, I didn't know you were this desperate for me," Dean jokes and nips at Castiel's earlobe. He shivers unwillingly at the action.

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel mumbles weakly.

Meanwhile, Impala stops near a small lake. Dean dismounts but before he helps Castiel, the human is already on the ground.

"We are in time. In a few minutes you will see something that you've never seen before in your life. Come." The demon motions Castiel towards the lake and they both walk towards the silver surface.

"We should hide here, behind these." Dean points at some tall bushes right before the water.

"What are we waiting for?" Castiel whispers as they settle down in their hiding place.

"Watch the lake and be quiet," the demon tells him without moving his gaze from the water's surface.

Castiel just shrugs and falls silent. He is not sure why Dean has brought him here and starts to get frustrated, but then he hears distant music. Castiel looks around, trying to see where the music is pouring from. The music gets nearer and louder. It's the sound of a harp and a flute.

"Cas, stop fidgeting. It's right in front of you," Dean hisses at him and Castiel freezes. True, the music is coming from the lake.

"What…" Castiel never finishes his sentence, because a moment later five maidens emerge from the lake, clad in soft, transparent dresses that don't hide their nudity underneath. They move in a strange and mesmerizing dance while two of them play on musical instruments.

Castiel is astonished and dumbstruck. The demon had not lied to him when he had promised a special, unforgettable sight. Castiel forgets about everything and crawls out of their hiding place with the intention of getting into the water. He had to get near these beautiful creatures. His hand is about to sink into the water when Dean grabs the collar of his tunic, yanking him back. He barely manages to drag Castiel behind the bushes and cover his mouth before the creatures sense something and stop dancing. One of them says something and after a few seconds they shriek deafeningly. Castiel groans from pain and closes his eyes. There is a loud splash and the maidens submerge into the lake.

Dean removes his hand from the human's mouth and frowns down at Castiel, who looks somewhat dazed. "You fool," he says. "You almost got yourself killed." The demon sounds worried.

"Killed? What do you mean?" Castiel stares at him questioningly.

"Do you know who they are, these creatures?" Castiel shakes his head. "They are sirens, Cas. Once a month they emerge from the lake to dance on the surface. At daylight they are harmless as they sleep in the depth, but when night comes and if something or someone goes into the water, they will grab and drown the victim by dragging them to the bottom," Dean explains patiently.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I apologize if I caused you worries," Castiel mumbles apologetically.

The demon studies his face for a while but then huffs: "Of course you didn't know. Don't apologize."

They look at each other without breaking eye contact. The tension around them is so thick that it's tangible. Dean leans forward slowly, shortening the distance between him and the human. Castiel's heart starts to pound heavily as Dean's face slowly covers the last inches between them.

He stops an inch before making contact. "Calm down, Cas. I told you the other night: I don't bite, not unless you want me to." He lets out a throaty chuckle and his fingers close around the human's nape.

"Dean… I…" Castiel stutters and swallows as the demon's fingers caress his neck tenderly.

"Shh, don't talk," Dean murmurs and darts his tongue out to lick at the human's lips. "Just close your eyes and listen to your body. It will tell you what you want." The demon slides his hand in Castiel's messy hair and covers his mouth with his own.

Dean's lips taste so luscious that Castiel can't help but moan. This is all the encouragement the demon needs and he invades Castiel's mouth with his tongue. He pays deserved attention to those lips that had been driving him crazy for days, so he nips and bites and sucks at them.

"Cas, you can touch me too." The demon's hot breath makes the human shudder. He touches the demon's chest cautiously, as if afraid to get burned, but when he hears a quiet but pleasured grunt and feels Dean's frantic heartbeat, his fingers become braver.

"Hold on, Cas. Let me get this off," Dean rasps and fumbles with his tunic. Soon after it falls on the ground, revealing Dean's chiseled body. Castiel can't take his eyes off of the perfect sight before him and doesn't notice how Dean manages to roll his tunic up to his chest.

The demon's clever fingers trace lines and rub the skin gently and Castiel writhes under his hands but when Dean's tongue meddles in and licks its way from the right hipbone up to the left nipple, Castiel arches his back and moans loudly.

Dean is about to rip off the human's tunic when he realizes that he doesn't want this to be one sided. He wants Castiel to want this as much as he does. "I want to take this off of you. Please tell me you want that too." Dean's hands grab Castiel's tunic while the demon is busy nibbling at the human's neck.

"Y-yess…" Castiel's mouth goes dry and he digs his nails into Dean's bare shoulders. His tunic joins the demon's on the ground.

Dean tries to be as gentle as possible. His touches are tender, as if he is afraid Castiel may break like fragile porcelain if he wasn't careful. He covers every inch of the human's flesh with hot kisses, leaving wet traces all over his body. But it's not enough, he wants more. His trousers are getting tighter with each passing second and he feels a burning, consuming urge to take this human and claim him. He can't stand it anymore and, with trembling fingers, the demon starts to fumble with Castiel's trousers, unlacing them. His boots have joined rest of the clothes on the ground and Castiel has not even noticed when or how it happened.

"Dean…" his breathing hitches when he sees what the demon is doing. Castiel grabs the demon's wrist, but his grasp is not as strong as all the previous ones.

"Cas, trust me, will you? I will not hurt you. I just want to make it good for you." Dean quickly kisses away all the possible protests and in the blink of an eye, Castiel finds himself stark naked under the demon.

"Just lie down and enjoy. You will like it," Dean whispers and lifts the human's left leg, pressing the heel against his shoulder.

Castiel pants when the demon nuzzles his cheek against his ankle and plants small kisses starting from the heel and going up. He tries to grab something, and as he can't reach Dean's head, he just grasps some grass on the ground.

Meanwhile, the demon is busy rubbing, kneading, and massaging Castiel's flesh, wherever his hands can reach. He showers the human's body with burning kisses, steadily moving upwards. He licks his way from Castiel's calf up to his inner thigh when he notices something and stops abruptly.

Castiel senses the change and stops moaning. He looks down to see why Dean has stopped. "What is it, Dean?" he asks weakly.

"Nothing, Cas, it's nothing," the demon assures him and sucks a bruise on the human's thigh, not taking his eyes off a small, black mark on Castiel's inner thigh. He knows what the mark means. It's a demonic claiming mark. It means Castiel has been destined for a demon from the beginning. And Dean will be damned if he gives him up for someone else.

A loud moan rips from his throat at the thought that Castiel would belong entirely to him and the demon's lust flares up with twice the force as before. He grabs the human's hipbones with both hands and hovers above Castiel's erect member with a sly smile.

Castiel cries out when Dean's hot mouth closes around his flesh. His back arches and toes curl when the demon's tongue licks from the base up to the leaking head, probing at the slit.

"Dean… oh Gods…" Castiel moans and bucks his hips to get more friction, trying to bury himself into that hot, velvet depth. The demon just hums happily and doubles his efforts, making obscene, lewd sucking noises.

Dean can see from Castiel's moans and breathing that he is very close, but he does not want him to come, not quite yet at least. So, when Castiel arches his back, with his head thrown back ready to climax, Dean just smirks and does something that makes Castiel cry out in astonishment and frustration.

"What… what did you do to me?" Castiel croaks and stares at the demon, looking so betrayed that Dean almost feels bad for his little escapade.

"A small trick," grins the demon. "But trust me, it will be much better soon." With these words, Dean all but rips his own trousers off, throwing them aside. He quickly parts the human's legs and kneels between them.

Dean curses silently when he realizes that he has no lube. "Cas, suck on these." He presses two fingers against the human's lips. "Make them wet real good for me, will you?"

Castiel, who has lost all ability of rational thinking, closes his lips around the demon's fingers and sucks on them in earnest, twirling his tongue around them. Dean shivers at the feeling and a groan escapes his mouth.

"Right, that's enough," he says hoarsely. "I want you to relax now."

As the first finger enters him, Castiel hisses through his gritted teeth, tensing instantly.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you," Dean says soothingly and catches the human's swollen lips for another hungry kiss. Castiel relaxes and when the demon feels he's ready, adds another finger. He's going slow and gently, paying attention to the human's expression for any signs of pain, but the discomfort is replaced by pleasure.

As the last, third finger enters, stretching and scissoring Castiel, his eyes snap open and a loud shout pours out of his mouth. Dean smirks as he has found what he had been looking for. He tries to use his saliva for lube and slicks his throbbing erection. The demon positions himself, pressing against the tight ring of muscles.

"Cas, relax as much as you can." He buries his face in Castiel's neck. Only after the silent nod from Cas does he push his hips forward. He's using a small portion of his magic to soothe the pain, but it still can be felt.

Castiel sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing a small amount of blood, and clutches at Dean's shoulders. There's a burning pain and he tries not to make a sound, but a small whimper still escapes from his mouth.

Dean moans loudly and lustfully as he bottoms out. Castiel is different from everyone else. He feels perfect and right.

"Fuck… Cas…" The demon can't wait any longer and he starts moving with slow, shallow thrusts.

Castiel's head rolls from side to side. The pain is long gone and he feels only pleasure. All of his cells are on fire, but it's a fire he never wants to be extinguished.

"Dean…" he moans hoarsely, "please… I-I need more… please…" He feels the familiar pressure building up in his abdomen once again.

"Sure, Cas. You just have to ask," groans the demon in reply and wraps Castiel's legs around his waist tightly, grabbing the human's hips. His thrusts get harder, deeper, and faster.

"Is this good? Do you like it?" he pants heavily against Castiel's ear as he rams into him.

"Yes, Dean… Oh… oh Gods…" Castiel writhes and squirms under him. His scream of pleasure cuts through the darkness of the night as the demon changes the angle.

"Got you…" croaks Dean and chuckles. He hits the same spot over and over again ruthlessly.

Castiel flails and whimpers miserably. "I… I can't… I am close… I'm so close, Dean," he whispers and his nails scratch the demon's back, leaving red marks there.

"Good, that's good, Cas," Dean moans and clenches his fist around Castiel's neglected erection, matching the strokes with the thrusts of his hips.

Castiel's heart skips a beat and a choked cry gets stuck into his throat. He arches his back and, with a silent scream, comes hard. Seeing him falling apart under his weight, with face flushed and lips parted, is more than enough for Dean to find his release with a sharp cry while Castiel's muscles are still clenching around him.

Dean falls down on the human, exhausted. Castiel is eerily silent. After catching his breath, the demon pulls out and rolls onto his side.

"Cas?" says Dean and shakes him gingerly. There is no reply. Castiel still lies motionless with his eyes closed and the demon starts to panic. Did he kill him? How could he have done that? He was being so careful!

"Cas? Hey, Cas come on!" Dean slaps the younger man in the face, fearing he could be dead.

His fears shatter and he sighs in relief when Castiel moans and opens his eyes. "What happened?" He looks at the demon with his wide-open blue eyes so naïve that Dean can't help but burst into laughter.

"You passed out, that's what happened, princess." The demon grins at him, amused now that he knows the human is okay.

"Of course I didn't, I just closed my eyes. And stop calling me princess," Castiel protests indignantly.

"Sure, you just closed your eyes. And I wasn't trying to bring you back to consciousness or anything." Dean's quiet for a second, staring at Cas with a smirk. "I knew I was perfect in bed, but did not know I was _that_ perfect," Dean states with a cocky smirk.

Castiel opens his mouth for a witty reply, but doesn't know what to say.

"Come here," Dean laughs heartily and grabs him, pulling into his arms.

Castiel does not protest and rests his head against Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dean's arm is around the human's waist, caressing his back gently. They lie on the grass in each other's embrace and somehow it does not feel wrong. It feels perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Castiel stirs when the night breeze blows. It feels cool against his sweat covered skin and sends goose bumps over his arms and back. Dean senses the small shiver and raises his head to look down at the human, who he holds in a tight embrace.

"Cas, are you cold?" the demon asks softly. His voice is drowsy after the recent pleasant activities.

Castiel mumbles something incomprehensibly and just snuggles closer to get more warmth from the demon, who feels burning hot against his naked body.

"That was a long and very detailed answer," chuckles the demon and rubs Castiel's back with his hand. "Here, get dressed. Unlike me, you could catch a cold." The demon grabs the human's clothes and hands them to him.

"Thank you." Castiel takes them from the demon hesitantly, contemplating himself doubtfully. There are obvious traces on his stomach from their naughty activities and he twitches his nose.

"Neat freak." Dean rolls his eyes as he understands the reason of Castiel's hesitation and snaps his fingers. Instantly all the mess disappears, as if it never had been there.

Castiel simply chuckles. He is getting used to Dean's tricks. Indeed, after that unbelievable trick in the stable, getting rid of some stains seems pretty simple.

"Perk of being a demon," Castiel adds with a small smile.

"Yes, can't complain." Dean grins at him and straightens up to put his clothes on. He feels contented and satiated. Castiel has given him something that he has never got from any previous partners. The black emptiness that resides in his soul is sealed up and Dean realizes that he never wants it to open up.

"Tell me about yourself, Dean," Castiel asks suddenly. "I do not know anything about you."

Dean stops lacing up his boots and stares at the human with his blazing, narrowed eyes. They change color from green to brownish-yellow, resembling wolf's eyes.

The demon resumes lacing up his boots. "What do you want to know?"

Castiel shrugs. "Whatever you can tell me." He waits patiently, not asking any questions. Castiel knows that everyone has secrets, things that are buried deep inside one's soul that must not be touched, so he decides to wait for the demon to talk, to tell him whatever he can share with him.

Dean's lips quirk up into a small smile. "You know, besides being a little, pretty thing, you're quite smart." The demon falls silent for a while and Castiel thinks that his question will go unanswered, when Dean lets out a sigh and begins to speak.

"When I was fourteen summers old and my younger brother Sam ten summers old, we became orphans. Both of our parents were killed by the demon hunters, right at our castle. My parents had never harmed any human in their life. How could they have done it when they never had any contact with humans? We lived far away from them, in the mountains." Dean plucks a shamrock stem and spins it in his fingers.

Castiel's heart wrings at hearing the immense pain in the demon's voice. It must've been horrible for two small children to lose both of their parents at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He slides his hand slowly towards the demon's and touches it gingerly. "It must be very painful for you to recall it. Feel free to stop," he mumbles quietly.

Dean looks at the human cautiously, trying to understand Castiel's emotions. The only things that he sees are concern and sympathy. Looking at the human's pure, innocent eyes, something melts in Dean's soul and he feels the urge to pour his sorrows and painful thoughts right in front of Castiel. The thoughts he has not shared with anyone. Even with his brother.

"No," he says simply. "I want to tell you how it happened." Dean puts his hand on top of Castiel's hand and laces their fingers together. "It happened at night," the demon begins. "The rain was pouring down and we could hear the wind howling behind the castle's windows. Our parents were sitting in front of the lit fireplace, talking quietly. I could not hear what they were talking about as Sam teased me and I chased after him," Dean takes a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by old memories. "It happened so quickly that none of us understood what was going on. The door of the chamber burst open and fifteen armed men rushed in. The next things I saw were my mother's shocked eyes and a seax plunged into her chest. Sam screamed when she fell down on the floor, a small puddle of blood already forming under her." Dean swallows hard, his voice cracking.

"Dean…" Castiel says gently, "you don't have to…" He never finishes, as the demon interrupts him.

Dean shakes his head, "Cas, let me finish. I want to talk." And the human nods understandingly. "Five men approached and trapped me and Sam in the corner. I hid him behind my back, trying my best to protect my brother, but it was hard to do with bare hands and my magic skills were not fully honed at that time. I could do some simple tricks, but serious magic, like controlling elements or killing with just a thought was still foreign to me. It comes with time and unfortunately I was very little when this happened." Not realizing what he's doing, Dean squeezes the human's hand. "My father was too astonished to react and before he could understand what was happening, the hunters threw a special steel net at him. It immobilized him, binding his magic. The net was burning his skin and I could hear the flesh sizzling, but he managed to shred the net. Four men blazed up instantly and died horrible deaths, but my father was too drained to cope with the rest. They simply ambushed him, slashed, knifed, and stabbed him with all their weapons. One of the men grabbed me around the throat and raised his knife to kill me when I saw my father raising his head from the floor and looking at me. _"Take your brother and protect him, Dean."_ His words rang in my head and he snapped his fingers, teleporting me and Sam to the safest place in the castle, where no one would find us." The demon pauses to glance at Castiel, who looks really pale. The human's heart pounds like a drum, heavy and fast. He has a lump in his throat and with knitted brows stares at the ground.

Dean removes his hand from the human's and rubs his face. Of course he hears Castiel's heartbeat and it's nice to know that there is someone who feels compassion for him.

"Our father sent us to the secret attic. No one knew about this room except our parents and us. Not even the most faithful servants. We crawled up on the old bed and tried not to make a sound. Sam was sobbing quietly, he was exhausted and soon after he fell asleep in my arms. I could hear the hunters' shouting and the thudding of their boots. They were trying to find us and I could feel their rage when they did not succeed. I did not sleep that night and I was afraid to move, not wanting to disturb my brother's troubled sleep. He kept whimpering and twitching all night long. They left at dawn. I waited for an hour just to be sure they had left and only then I woke my brother. What we saw was horrifying and atrocious. All our servants were dead. Some beheaded, some mutilated and choking on their own blood. I buried both of my parents and all the dead with Sam's help. The castle that once used to be noisy and joyous became silent and dreadful. We did not have anyone to help us and I raised my brother alone. We do not have anyone left except each other." Dean chokes a little from all the emotions and clears his throat.

After hearing Dean's story, Castiel feels like crying. To lose both parents at such a small age is awful, no matter who you are, a demon or a human, he decides. Especially when they had been innocent. Castiel believes Dean's words. The demon has not lied to him before, so why would he lie now?

"Dean, this… this is horrible. I am sorry. I don't know what else to say." He glances at the demon, who chews the grass stem silently.

"No need to say anything, Cas. I know you care and I'm grateful for that." Dean smiles.

"What happened after?" Castiel fidgets, eager to know what became of the hunters. And he secretly hopes that the bastards met their deaths.

"When I turned eighteen, I killed their group leader. I remembered their faces clearly and I tracked them down one by one. I was trying to keep it a secret, as I knew Sam would have wanted to help me with the killings. But I could not have risked with his life. I killed the last one of them when I was twenty. I was returning to the castle, covered in blood and mud, when I saw riders led by a demon with yellow eyes. The demon with the yellow eyes, their leader, was Azazel. When he saw my sword covered in blood, Azazel just smirked and gave the signal to the riders to capture me. I kept running as fast as could, but two riders caught up and jumped at me. As they were tying me up, I heard Sam's shout. He had seen the whole scene from the castle's window and ran out to help. I yelled at him to run away, but stupid boy never listens." Dean lets out a small chuckle. "Of course Azazel's men caught him too. They brought us to Alastair, to his fortress, where we still live."

"Who is Alastair?" Castiel asks quietly, as if afraid to pronounce the name any louder.

Dean lets out a huff and turns to look at Castiel. "He is the owner of the fortress deep in this forest and our warlord. Trust me Cas, you do not want to meet him. The bastard has a sick imagination and knows thousands ways to torture a man."

Something in Dean's voice makes Castiel's stomach churn. Why does he have a feeling that Alastair has laid a hand on Dean?

"Has he ever… I mean… has Alastair ever hurt you?" Castiel asks cautiously. _"Please, say no, please say no_" he thinks fervently.

Dean hears his thoughts and grins. "You think too loud," he chuckles, making the human blush. "Let's forget about the bad memories. Come here," he whispers and tugs Castiel by the collar of his tunic. Their lips meet in a lustful kiss and Dean groans with satisfaction. He flips them over and hovers above the human with a grin.

"I would not mind going for a second or a third round, but I am afraid you would die in my arms, if you know what I mean." Dean kisses Castiel's protests away. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss and moves aside. "Not that I want you to leave, but you need to get back to the village," he says reluctantly.

"Yes, you're right." Castiel stands up and hisses as he makes a few steps. He turns around and glares at the demon, who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"If you try to say anything witty, I swear I'll strangle you!" he growls warningly at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything." The demon barely stifles his chuckling and hurriedly clears his throat.

They walk towards Impala, who chews some grass and swishes her tail to drive flies away. She snorts and lets out a small neigh.

Dean stops in front of her and arches his brows. "Oh, really?" he throws his head back and laughs. Impala snorts again and stomps the ground with her front leg.

"Are you sure about that?" The demon looks at her with an amused look. The horse simply nods.

Castiel just shifts his gaze from the horse to its master. This is so strange and entertaining. "What are you talking about?" he asks curiously.

"Ooh, no. I'm not telling you," Dean waggles his finger at the human. "Maybe one day, but not today. Alright, get on the horse."

Both are silent while Impala takes them to the edge of the forest, at the beginning of the field. Dean dismounts the horse and pats her on the side while Castiel looks at his village silently.

"Thank you for everything, Dean." Castiel turns to the demon and gives him a small smile.

"No worries, Cas," the demon mutters. "I want to see you again. What about you?" He pauses, but then adds, "I just want you to know that I won't force you do anything that you don't want to. Think well before answering. Though, I would like it to be mutual."

Castiel falls silent, trying to listen to his heart. He does not lift his eyes from the demon, as if the answer is written on Dean's face. In fact, maybe the answer _is_ Dean's face. "I think that I want to see you again." He licks his swollen lips.

"I like that answer," Dean hums and cups Castiel's cheeks, bringing his face closer to put a loud and wet kiss on his lips. "Good. Wait for a sign from me. We shall meet again," he says after pulling away.

Castiel nods. "Alright, then. I should go now. Good night, Dean." He smiles awkwardly.

"Good night, Cas. I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight."

Dean watches Castiel's figure crossing the field and when he disappears, the demon turns to Impala. "Maybe you were right, baby. We shall see."

The horse just neighs and nudges him in the side. The demon chuckles and mounts her with a strange, but pleasurable feeling in his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dean is in a wonderful mood when he gets back at the fortress. He goes through the gates and pats one of the guards on the shoulder amicably.

"Thank you," he grins.

The guard simply snorts and shakes his head. "I don't know why you sneak out at night, or what you do out there, but you should be careful. We all should. If Alastair finds out…" he never finishes.

"You do not have to worry about that, my friend," Dean assures him and takes Impala to the stable.

Alastair, being a cautious and clever bastard, has put up various spells and wards around the fortress, preventing the demons from teleporting themselves out of the castle. Therefore, the only choice that Dean has is to bribe the guards at the gates. He sends some curses and profanities to Alastair and enters the corridor.

There is no one in the dim-lit corridor and Dean sighs in relief. He assumes the demons are asleep, as dead silence reigns the castle. The demon opens the door of his chamber and enters his room. The fire in the torches that light up the room are almost dead and dark shadows stretch on the walls.

Dean hums some melody as he closes the door behind him and pulls his tunic off to throw it on the bed when he hears someone's voice.

"And where were you wandering of to, Dean?" A sharp voice says and Dean almost jumps out of his skin.

"Damn it, Sam!" the older demon barks at his brother, who stands up from the armchair and storms towards him.

Sam pushes him against the door and holds him there. He is very angry and grits his teeth. "You are an idiot, Dean. Alastair asked about you a few hours ago and I lied and said that you drank too much and went to sleep. I was praying that he would not check on you. You are acting reckless and are going get yourself into huge trouble!" Sam lets out a shuddering breath, trying to calm down.

Dean gulps nervously. Deep down he knows that his brother is right, but Dean is too stubborn and arrogant to admit it. "But we didn't get into trouble, so quit complaining like an angry wench." He wants to move, but Sam's expression makes him wary.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asks, confused.

Sam sniffs the air and twitches his nose. "For the love of… Dean, you reek of sex. And you smell of… a human."

Dean's frown disappears and his lips stretch into a wide grin. "What can I say? The answer is yes." He moves Sam aside to walk towards the bed and just plops down on it, tucking his hands under his head.

"Judging from your ecstatic expression, you had a great time." Sam walks back to the armchair.

"Uh-huh." Dean simply nods.

"So it was Castiel, then." Sam looks at his brother. Dean's only reply is a wink that answers the question perfectly.

The younger demon falls silent. A lot of thoughts and doubts stir in his mind and he tries to choose the most appropriate one. He does not want to spoil his brother's mood, but when he opens his mouth something quite different comes out of it. "Did you kill him?"

Dean stops humming and meets his brother's inquiring eyes. "You could say so," he chuckles.

"I don't understand," Sam mumbles and knits his brows.

"It means that I am a perfect lover." Dean laughs when he sees his younger brother's scandalized expression.

"I really didn't need to know that, Dean!" Sam exclaims and rolls his eyes.

"Well, I apologize, but you asked for the answer." Dean huffs, amused, but after a few seconds falls silent with a serious expression on his face. Sam notices this, but asks no more questions; he just waits for Dean to start talking.

"I never understood why I was so strongly attracted to him, but I know the answer now," Dean begins. "It was not only his looks that kept me chasing after him. There was something about Cas that I couldn't fathom. He has our mark, a demonic mark, Sam." Dean looks at his brother with a small smile on his face.

"Our mark? You mean the claiming mark?" Sam's mouth hangs open.

Dean nods. "Yes. And I will not let anyone touch him. I claim him," he states with certainty.

Sam shifts in his seat. "Did you… bond with him?"

Dean sits up on the bed, facing his brother. "Sam, I may think with my dick most of the time, but I am not a fool. True, I like him a lot, but it's too damn early for that and I'm not ready for bonding yet."

Sam nods. "Yes, I understand. And I'm glad you did not make foolish decisions." He stands up and walks to the door, but turns around before going through it. "And in the name of the netherworld, go and bathe! Castiel's smell is all over you!"

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" Dean chuckles, but still gets up to take a bath.

"Incorrigible jerk," Sam huffs out in laughter and walks out into the corridor.

* * *

It's early morning. The sun has just barely risen, colouring the sky in orange. Alastair stands at one of the wall-walks, staring at the horizon. Beneath the roof, the forest of massive and old trees stretches, at the end of which a village begins. The village, which he hates with passion. He has not forgotten the last incident with the demon banishing herbs and still thinks about revenge against them, but at the moment he has far more important things to think of.

"Milord!" A voice calls from behind and Alastair turns around. It's Azazel. He's panting heavily and almost running towards his warlord.

"What's the matter?" Alastair's nasal voice sounds displeased. He does not like to be disturbed when he's thinking.

"Our scouts have returned," Azazel informs him. "And they brought very important tidings."

"Good." Alastair says briefly. "I will take a bath and then you can bring them into the hall. You can go now." He adjusts the belt on his robe.

"Yes, milord." Azazel nods and leaves hurriedly to deliver the message.

"Hmm, I hope they bring some good news." Alastair narrows his eyes and smirks lopsidedly.

Besides Alastair, there are four demons in the hall. Three of them are the scouts who have returned to the fortress from a mission.

"So, what tidings do you bring?" Alastair taps his fingers on his throne.

The group leader clears his throat and makes a step forward. "Milord," he begins. "Finally we were able to track the demon hunters. At this moment there are fourteen of them and they are in Mourning Widows, but at midnight they plan to move to North."

"Indeed, this is wonderful," Alastair almost purrs, foretasting the victory and what it will bring. "Azazel," he turns to his second in command. "Gather fifty demons, all chosen warriors. Do not forget the brothers. I need them to be by my side today. We will leave in a short while. You go and rest," he tells the scouts.

Azazel and the rest of the demons nod and leave the hall. Alastair takes his sword and caresses the blade. "I know how much you miss the blood, my precious. But I promise you will be satisfied soon enough." The demon's laughter sounds ominously in the hall as he walks out to put his battle armor on.

* * *

Alastair's high hopes that capturing the demon hunters would be quick crash down and shatter. The hunters prove themselves to be dexterous and elusive. It took the demons ten long days and nights to get to them. They had ambushed them in a small clearing. The fight had been fierce and bloody, with the result of ten dead hunters, seven dead demons and four captured hunters.

During these ten days and nights, Dean's mind had been in haze. His thoughts had been wandering off. The only thing he could think about was Castiel. The human and his pretty face, his blue-eyes and kissable lips. There had been moments when Sam had to shake his brother hard to drag him out of his deep thoughts, chiding him. But Dean could not help himself; Castiel was steadily conquering his mind.

It's a rainy and windy night when they return to the fortress. The hunters are dragged to the dungeon, according to Alastair's order. All the demons who had gone with their warlord on a mission go to their chambers wordlessly, exhausted from the tiring day. Alastair simply detaches his sword and takes off his battle armor, giving them to a servant. Without a word he descends into the dungeon where his captives are.

Dean leans against the door with a goblet full of fine wine when he hears a gut-wrenching scream sounding from the dungeon. The young demon shivers and closes his eyes. It means that Alastair is busy, having fun with the captives.

Dean downs the wine in one gulp. What if Alastair ever captures Castiel? "No, It'll never happen," mutters the demon aloud and throws the empty goblet aside. He walks to his bed and lies down. His body aches and he needs some rest. Even demons have their limits.

"I need to see you, Cas, as soon as possible. I need to touch you, taste you, kiss you." The demon groans and his eyes slowly flutter closed.

By the time the rain stops and the sky clears up, exposing the shimmering stars, there is even breathing in the room. Dean has gone to the land of nod.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It's been more than ten days since their last meeting and Castiel cannot rest. He keeps roaming around aimlessly. "_Where are you Dean? Is everything well with you_?" the human's mind thinks feverishly.

Castiel stops in front of the old stable, where he hid the demon recently. He puts his hand against the cracked, wooden door and heaves a sigh. The demon's image has been haunting him at night. The memories of Dean's strong and gentle hands, his full lips, and his hot, skilled tongue would make him moan and shiver in his sleep and Castiel would wake up hard as a rock. Of course he would take care of himself afterwards, but it would not feel the same. Only Dean could make him see stars and drown in pleasure.

"Oh gods, give me strength," Castiel groans and turns around to leave the place when he hears a loud croaking. There is a big, black raven hopping nearby. Castiel frowns. It's a normal bird, but still, there is something odd about it. The bird keeps looking at him intently, making throaty sounds.

"Well, hello there." Castiel lets out a small laugh, looking at the bird. The raven croaks and hops towards him. "Now, this is strange," Castiel mutters and takes a step back. Maybe it's some kind of sorcery. Either way, there is no harm in being cautious.

Meanwhile the raven reaches him and looks up at him with its wise eyes and that's when Castiel notices something tied to the bird's leg. Castiel slowly squats. "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, I'll just remove this," he says softly and picks up the bird. Surprisingly the raven does not fight him. Castiel detaches the thing that turns out to be a folded skin. As soon as he takes the skin into his hands, the bird flaps its wings and flies away.

"What…" Castiel gapes at the raven, which quickly disappears into the distance, but then his attention goes back to the skin. He unfolds it and gasps. There is a message. For him.

"_Cas, my raven will bring this message to you. I need to see you as soon as possible. I've been away for too long and all I could think of was you. I may lose my mind if I don't see you tonight. Meet me at the pile of rocks, at the same hour. I will be there, waiting for you. Please, come. Dean."_

Castiel's heart starts ramming against his ribcage, his ears ring, and he swallows hard. "I will come, Dean," he whispers. The young warrior hurriedly, almost running, goes back to his house. He just wants to lie on his bed. He's afraid that everyone will be able to hear the pounding of his heart and he figures he should really calm down before people start asking him awkward questions.

Castiel cannot deny that Dean has captured his mind and heart. The demon has had an immense effect on him, which the human cannot resist. Castiel just wants to hide into his room, waiting for the night to come, so he could meet with Dean once again and feel his arms around his body, so he could hear the dirty little things that the demon would whisper into his ear with his husky voice.

Castiel looks up at the sky before going into the house and curses silently. It's too early and he will be tormenting himself for hours before the night falls.

* * *

Despite the fact that Dean had asked Castiel to meet him at the pile of rocks, the demon can't stand still and he decides to move closer to the village. Dean stops at the edge of the forest, fidgeting slightly. Castiel should be there any minute. All kinds of worrying thoughts start to creep into his mind and the demon gets nervous. Dean starts to pace back and forth, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, for fuck's sake…" he growls, annoyed.

Then there's a small rustling sound and the demon quickly turns around, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His alarmed expression vanishes and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel stands before him, his eyes shining at the demon.

"Cas…" the demon rasps and steps forward. "It's good to see you, Cas," he whispers as his hands cup the human's face.

"Likewise," Castiel replies, smiling. "I missed you, Dean," he adds almost inaudibly, but of course Dean hears it.

The words are enough to cast unnecessary doubts away and Dean leans forward, covering the human's mouth with his burning lips. Castiel moans and puts his arms around the demon's neck, pressing his body against' Dean's. The demon groans while his hands caress Castiel's back. His lips find the spot behind Castiel's ear and plant a gentle kiss there. The human whimpers and bucks his hips, the movement sending waves of pleasure down the demon's spine.

Dean catches Castiel's chin, turning his head towards his face and removes the distance between them. The kiss is all bites and tongues. The demon's tongue invades the human's mouth, trying to reach every spot and corner inside. When they break apart to breathe, Dean can see that Castiel's pupils are dilated, the blue almost entirely replaced by black. His breathing is heavy and his kiss-swollen lips are slicked and parted.

Dean growls possessively and lifts Castiel up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Castiel just clings tight to him and catches Dean's lips while he carries him to the nearest tree. The demon stops in front of an oak tree and presses the human's back to it. It's strange, but the tree trunk is unbelievably smooth and nice to touch.

"I waited long enough for this moment." Dean's voice is even deeper from lust. "I can't wait any longer. I have everything I need right now," he chuckles and quickly kisses the human.

"Everything? Is there something else, other than me, you need right now?" Castiel asks playfully and scrapes Dean's scalp gently.

"Yes," Dean winks at him, pulling a small glass jar out of his pocket. It's full of thick, white substance, resembling an ointment. "You, me, and this." He wiggles the jar with a wicked grin.

Castiel's next question is quickly forgotten when Dean snaps his fingers and their clothes fall off…

* * *

The forest fills with their moans and cries. There are two sweat covered bodies under the moonlight, swimming in a river of passion.

"Cas… tell me… tell me how much you missed me," Dean groans as he keeps rocking into Castiel's body.

The human whimpers as the demon hits his sweet spot and digs his fingers into Dean's broad shoulders. "I missed you a lot, Dean," Castiel moans and meets the deep thrusts as his back slides up and down the tree trunk. "I would dream of you… every night. I was longing… ah…" Castiel cries out and shudders as Dean picks up the pace. "I was longing for your kisses… touches… I-I needed you so much."

"Nice to hear that you wanted me as much as I wanted you." Dean bites Castiel's shoulder, quickly kissing it afterwards. He can see that Castiel is very close, judging from the sounds he is making and his ragged breathing. The demon is almost there too.

Castiel is leaking precum; his erect member is resting against his belly and he moves his hand to grab it, but gasps in shock when it's pinned against the tree by Dean.

"No," Dean says smugly. "If you missed me so bad, you will come untouched, only from my cock buried deep inside you." The demon snaps his hips a few times, making deeper, harder, almost brutal thrusts. All of this elicits a sharp cry of pleasure from the human.

It's enough for Castiel and his body tenses and a familiar, hot feeling that has been building up in his abdomen spreads fast and he clenches around the demon. His seed splashes over their bellies and chests as he falls apart under Dean's onslaught with a lustful, lingering moan. Dean follows after a few more thrusts. His legs shake and his hands feel too weak to hold Castiel any longer. Dean is exhausted and sated. They fall down on the ground laughing.

"Mm, Cas," Dean sighs contentedly when the human lies on top of him and puts a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What took you so long, Dean? Why could not you come sooner?" Castiel asks quietly as his fingers trace edges of the demon's full lips.

Dean frowns slightly and thanks the darkness Castiel cannot see it. What should he say to him? Should he tell Castiel that they went to capture some demon hunters who found their horrible deaths at Alastair's hands?

"Dean?" Castiel's soft voice returns the demon to reality.

"It's Alastair. He heard about something happening in the neighboring village and just wanted us to check if it was correct. We did not know it would take this long." Dean caresses Castiel's back and rests his warm palm on the human's waist. "So, did you like my birdie?" Dean chuckles, changing the subject of the conversation.

Castiel laughs. "Yes, nice raven. Though, I was not expecting it to show up."

"I told you to wait for my sign, didn't I?" Dean kisses Castiel's forehead, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Of course, I did not forget that," Castiel objects, shifting to get more comfortable.

They fall silent for awhile. Dean is looking up at the sky, at the moon and the shimmering stars. Suddenly he huffs, exasperated. Castiel lifts his head from his chest. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

"It seems that we will have an early winter this year," the demon answers and Castiel detects a note of sadness in his voice.

"And?" Castiel asks, confused. "Why are you so sad?"

"We will need to find another place for our meetings. I don't think you would like to lie naked in snow." Dean huffs out a laugh.

"Oh…" Castiel bites his lip. He had not thought about that. He starts becoming crestfallen before Dean speaks again.

"We will find a way, do not worry, Cas."

Castiel believes him and his mood instantly improves. "I believe so too," he says mischievously and grinds his hips against the demon's groin.

Dean laughs aloud and his eyes crinkle. "Someone's becoming insatiable." He rolls them over and lies on top of the human. "Mmm, the things you do to me, Cas…" He licks Castiel's collarbone and parts his legs to lie between them.

* * *

The village has sunk into silence by the time Castiel gets back. Even the dogs are asleep. Castiel cannot see guards at the entrance and he hurriedly enters the village. He goes behind the houses, moving like a ghost. He really has no wish to encounter anyone and raise suspicion.

He's almost reached his house when someone steps in front of him and stands still. Castiel almost yelps, frightened, when he sees a small figure wearing a hooded cloak.

"Hello, Castiel," a voice says. It's a woman, judging from the voice.

"Um… hello? I apologize but I cannot see your face in this darkness," Castiel answers, perplexed.

"Oh, my apologies," the voice chuckles and she removes her hood. It's Tilda.

"Tilda…" Castiel swallows hard and squirms under her burning gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Castiel," the woman says, smiling.

"I… I could not sleep and decided to walk around. You know, fresh air helps when… when you cannot sleep." The young warrior silently prays to the gods that she believes his words.

"Oh, I see," the witch says gently. "Yes, fresh air can definitely help, especially when you're occupied with lovemaking," she clears her throat, "with a gorgeous, young male." Tilda plucks some grass out of Castiel's hair and the young warrior just wishes for the earth to open up and swallow him.

"I-I'm sorry, I do not know what you are talking about," Castiel stutters. "I must go. Good night, Tilda." Castiel all but runs towards his house.

The witch just keeps staring at his back. She shakes her head and sighs. "Poor boy, you don't know what you got yourself into." She adjusts the small basket in her hand and resumes walking.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Soo, we are moving to the middle of the story. Do you think everything will stay rainbows and kittens? You, poor, naïve souls *evil grin***

* * *

Castiel and his parents just have finished their breakfast when Eydis runs into the house. She is all flushed, cheeks red from running, and her locks are glued to her sweat-covered forehead.

"Eydis, sweetheart, what happened?" Brita gets up from her seat, looking at her grandchild with fear.

"Mother," the girl pants and gulps loudly, "she just gave birth to my brother."

"What?" Aggi frowns. "But it is too early for her to go in labor."

"She slid and fell," the girl explains. "And the pains started almost immediately."

"Dear Gods," Brita moans, paling. "We need to go and see her." She follows Eydis, who has gone outside as fast as she appeared.

Before Castiel understands what's happening, he finds himself running out of the house and joining the small group of people, who are heading towards where his sister lives.

It does not take long to reach the place. It's a small, wooden house and they can hear a baby's squealing coming from it. The door opens and Dagni's husband, a young and tall man named Anarr, comes out. He looks somewhat frightened, but thrilled at the same time.

"She is well, as is the baby." He smiles at his relatives after they exchange greetings.

"Gratitude to all gods." Aggi lets out a shaky breath and pats his son-in-law on the shoulder. Anarr leads them to the house and they walk in.

Dagni is in a bed, leaning against a pillow. She looks exhausted, but her face is shining from joy. There is a small bundle in her arms, which shrieks from time to time. Brita quickly goes to the bed to check on the mother and the baby.

Aggi kisses his daughter on the forehead and smiles at his grandson. "You could not wait any longer, could you?"

"He is beautiful," Brita whispers and caresses the baby's cheek.

Dagni smiles weakly. "Yes, I hope he will be as handsome as my brother and husband. Castiel, come closer and look at your nephew."

Castiel approaches the bed and squats. He has an awed expression and smile on his face. His finger playfully touches the baby's nose. "Don't scream, little man, there is no need for it."

Dagni laughs out loud. "You should have heard your screams when you were born. Father and I were waiting in our stable for your birth and when you arrived into this world, you would not stop shrieking for hours."

Castiel blushes slightly and clears his throat. "Well, I apologize if I hurt your ears." He kisses his sister on the cheek. "May the gods bless you and your family, sister."

"Thank you, my dear brother. I just hope you find the love of your life soon." She gently squeezes Castiel's hand.

Aggi snorts at his daughter's words, ready to make a witty remark, but shuts up abruptly when Brita's elbow hits him in the ribs.

They stay for a little more and chat quietly, as not to disturb the mother and the baby, who have fallen asleep. As always, Eydis will not leave her uncle's side, sitting in his lap and trying to braid Castiel's hair. She tears up and almost starts wailing when her grandparents and uncle have to leave. The only thing that can comfort her is Castiel's promise that he will see her soon and bring her a special gift. Eydis wipes the tears and snot off and grins widely.

* * *

Soon after they leave Dagni's house, a cold wind blows, gathering dark clouds above them.

"It seems that winter is coming," Aggi grumbles and wraps his arm around Brita's shoulders, who shivers slightly. "We will need to start gathering wood before it's too late."

"Yes, father," Castiel agrees. "We can go today if you are not too busy."

"Certainly. We can go to that grove at the river bank. There should be some fallen trees, thanks to strong winds."

As they reach their house, Snowball rushes towards them, yelping happily, jumping and scratching at their clothes. Castiel picks him up, pressing to his chest and smiles at his memories. He recalls his first meeting with Dean and lets out a small chuckle.

"Is there something funny you recall, darling?" Brita's soft voice returns him to reality.

"Uhm, no, not really. I just can't believe how much he loves us," Castiel answers hurriedly.

"Of course he loves us, look at him, how fat he has become. All he does is eat, shit, and sleep." Aggi grins at his son and scratches the dog behind his ear.

"You should wear warmer clothes, I do not want you to fall ill," Brita says before they find shelter in their house from the just beginning rain.

"But it's not that cold, mother," Castiel objects.

"You will do as I say," the woman says strictly.

"I am not…" Castiel wants to say that he is an adult now, not a little boy, when his mother interrupts him, guessing her son's thoughts.

"For me you will always be a little boy, so stop whining."

Castiel is still gaping at Brita when the woman turns to her husband. "That goes for you, too. Warmer clothes, now."

"Yes, milady!" Aggi snaps out a salute and winks at his son.

* * *

At midday, Castiel and his father strap a carriage to Ulrika and go to the river bank, where a small grove is stretched. They both carry small axes. Most of the village people go to this place to gather some wood for winter. There are many fallen, old trees from strong winds that blow at this time of year. The father and his son check the place attentively, looking for a suitable tree.

"We should go deeper into the grove and see if there is something." Aggi points towards the trees.

"I hope so," Castiel says, laughing. "Let's pray that our people did not take all the fallen trees."

The thorough search takes less than an hour. They stumble upon a massive pine tree, which is uprooted and on the ground.

"I think we found it," says Aggi, walking around the tree.

"Looks good to me, too." Castiel touches the tree trunk. "And it's dry. It will warm the house well."

They grab the tree and with some efforts drag it to the river bank, where they have left Ulrika. But on the way back to their horse, something catches Castiel's attention and he looks to the left. There is a small hut hidden amongst the trees and bushes.

"What is it?" Aggi follows his son's gaze.

"There is a hut over there," Castiel points out.

"Oh yes. It's abandoned. No one lives there. People say there was an old hunter who lived there, but he died a long time ago. He did not have a family, so the hut is empty," Aggi explains.

Castiel's heartbeat increases. An abandoned hut. This could be very useful for him and Dean. As the demon said, winter seems to be sneaking up on them and the hut could be a good shelter for the lovers.

* * *

After they finish chopping the wood and storing it, Castiel returns to the river bank. He goes through the grove, quickly finds the hut, pushes the door open, and walks in.

He cannot see anything in the beginning. The smell of mould and moistness hit his nostrils and he coughs a few times. When his eyes get adjusted to the darkness, Castiel notices a small, wooden window casement. He bumps into something while walking towards it and curses silently.

Fresh air fills the room, replacing the old and fuggy air. Now it's light in the hut and Castiel can see fitments well. There is a square shaped table, a few chairs, and a bed in the room. The young warrior chuckles when he sits on it. The bed is quite soft and covered with bear skins.

"Oh, we have a fireplace as well," Castiel exclaims, when he notices the fireplace in the corner. "Could not wish for anything more. I think Dean will be satisfied. Time to call our little messenger birdie."

Castiel leaves the hut, closing the door gingerly. He goes to the river bank and looks around. When he's sure no one is around, Castiel pronounces a short summoning spell that Dean has taught him.

The young warrior waits patiently, and after a few seconds, he hears the flapping of wings. The raven has come to his call.

"Hello there, birdie." Castiel smiles and extends his arm for the bird to sit on it. The raven accommodates itself and waits for the human's message to deliver it to its master.

"Tell your master that I have found a good place for our meetings. We will not feel cold this winter," Castiel whispers into the raven's ear and his eyes sparkle as the bird flies away, carrying the message to the human's beloved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy chapter 21 ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"So, when is your next meeting with Castiel?" Sam smiles at his brother, who is currently sitting on the bed, cleaning and sharpening his sword.

"I believe in a couple of days. Why do you ask?" Dean raises his head and looks at Sam.

"Um… nothing, just curious. And things are going well?"

Dean pauses and heaves a sigh. "At the moment, yes… but I am not sure how they will be in the future."

"What do you mean, Dean?" Sam turns around to face him.

"I mean that the weather is good at the moment and we can still meet in the forest, but winter is coming and it will bring snow. I have no desire to freeze my ass off or for Cas to turn into an icicle." Dean barks out a laugh.

Sam snorts. "Of course. And what is your plan? Don't tell me you are going to bring him to the castle."

Dean arches his brows and gapes at his brother. "Do you really think I am that stupid? That I would risk Cas' life by bringing him to the fortress?"

Sam understands that he has asked something foolish and shakes his head. "Of course you aren't, Dean, but love can make you do reckless things."

Dean tenses. "Love? I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"You need to find a shelter for your meetings and… and… you know," Sam trails off, gesticulating fervently to try to communicate what he felt uncomfortable saying.

"Thank you for your wise advice. I wouldn't have guessed that by myself," Dean retorts sarcastically.

Sam just shakes his head once again. His brother is falling in love and can't even bring himself to admit it. In time he will understand, so Sam decides not to push him.

The younger demon wants to ask something when there is a loud croaking and knocking on Dean's window. But this is not the thing that surprises Sam. It's his brother's reaction. Dean jumps from his bed like he's been scalded and runs to the window.

"What the…" Sam mumbles when he sees Dean's ecstatic expression.

"I did not expect you so soon, birdie," Dean croons and lets the bird in. The raven hops in and stills on the window-sill. Dean stares into the bird's eyes and a wide grin spreads on his lips.

"Ooh, this is wonderful. Cas, you little bastard," Dean throws his head back and laughs out loud. Then he goes to the shelves in the corner and grabs a small clay jar, with which he returns to the bird.

"Eat," Dean tells the raven and takes a handful of grains from the jar.

The raven starts pecking, twitching his wings and making contented sounds. Sam shifts his gaze from the bird to his brother. "What's happening, Dean?" he asks finally.

Dean hums happily and smacks his brother on the back. "Cas found a small hut in the grove near the river for our meetings. And guess what?" Dean winks at Sam. "I'll be checking it out tonight."

"Hmm…" is all Sam can say.

"Hope there is a bed as well," Dean mumbles to himself, but his brother still catches it and rolls his eyes.

"Please be careful, Dean. Alastair seems restless nowadays and I don't want you or that poor human to get into trouble. You know what'd happen then." Sam's worried expression breaks something in Dean's heart. He puts the jar on the window-sill and steps closer to his brother.

"Sammy, I promise you nothing will happen and Cas will be fine." He squeezes Sam's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Sam sighs. "I need to go now. I need to find Ipos."

"Ipos? Why would you want to find him?" Dean narrows his eyes. Ipos is a demon who for a good amount of gold can get you anything, even impossible things.

"It's nothing. Recently I availed myself of his services and need to pay him for it." Sam walks to the chamber door, hoping that his brother will not see his paled face and will not ask any more questions.

"Alright. Whatever," Dean mumbles and turns to the raven as soon as Sam walks out of the room. "Tell Cas that I will be there tonight. At our usual meeting hour."

* * *

Castiel sits at the table and reads a book under a dim light from an oil lamp when he hears the clattering of hooves and a quiet neighing. He quickly closes the book and reaches the door. His right hand grips the hilt of his sword, just in case. With his heart beating in his throat, Castiel opens the door and walks into the darkness. His frown disappears when he sees Impala and a hooded figure on it.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel smiles, relieved.

The hooded figure dismounts and reveals his face, the green eyes blazing with obvious longing in them. "Good to see you, Cas," the deep voice says and in another instant the human finds himself wrapped up in those strong and gentle arms. Castiel grasps the sides of the demon's face and plants a burning kiss on his lips, the kiss more desperate and sensual than even he expected. "Likewise, Dean," he murmurs.

The demon spends a moment appreciating the human, but then reluctantly pulls his lips off the human's neck to take a look at the hut they are standing in front of. There is a tiny smile on Dean's lips, making his lips quiver. Castiel notices and asks, "Is there something funny?"

Dean lets out a small chuckle. "I see you've been busy trying to find a nest for us to survive this upcoming winter."

Castiel nuzzles his nose against Dean's ear. "Let's get inside and I will tell you how I found this hut."

"Just a minute." Dean turns to Impala and detaches something from her saddle, which looks like an amphora. "You'll like it," the demon says firmly and follows the human's lead, who tugs him towards the door.

"Wow!" Dean exclaims when they get inside the hut. Castiel has cleaned the room, got rid of dust and cobwebs, rearranged the furniture, and the room looks quite cozy and nice.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asks with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Of course I like it, Cas." Dean stops touching the bear skin covers on the bed. These are the new ones that Castiel has brought from home. He had thought that the old ones were not suitable and that… well, that Dean would not like it.

"What did you bring, Dean? What's in it?" Castiel looks at the amphora curiously.

"Oh, this?" Dean stands behind the human, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It's red wine. I thought we needed to celebrate finding shelter." Dean's hand slides from Castiel's abdomen to his crotch and makes a few rubs.

Castiel throws his head back and digs his fingers into Dean's thighs. "Nghh… good idea."

"Which one? Bringing wine or what I'm doing?" the demon breathes into Castiel's ear, making the human shudder.

"Both… both is good." Castiel licks his lips and rubs his ass against the demon's half hardness.

Dean's chuckle fills the room and he possessively kisses the human. "I like seeing you fall apart under my touches. You should see yourself, how pretty you are in those moments. Now, let's taste wine."

* * *

Dean sits on a bench with his back pressed to the edge of the table. His hands are grabbing the human's hips, digging his fingers into the fabric of Castiel's trousers. Castiel is straddling the demon's thighs, rutting against him in slow movements. He cannot tell what's to blame, demonic wine or Dean's heady scent, but the human's cheeks are flushed and his eyes sparkle like sapphires under the sun's rays.

Castiel can feel that he's tipsy, but he does not care. He pulls the amphora away from his lips and instantly covers the demon's lips with his. Dean eagerly opens his mouth and chuckles as wine pours from Castiel's mouth into his. He barely manages to swallow as the human's tongue plunges in, trying to lick out the remaining drops of wine. The demon moans at the feeling; he's getting harder with each second.

"I've had enough," Dean growls and stands up, carrying the human towards the bed. "It's time to test how strong this bed is," Dean chuckles. Castiel can't help himself and laughs too.

As it turns out, the bed is very strong and can withstand their naughty escapades. Both the human and the demon look wrecked and exhausted. Their clothes are carelessly scattered around the floor, while their owners are trying to catch their breath on the bed.

Seven hours are left till dawn. "Sleep, Cas. I'll wake you up in two hours," Dean tells him and tugs him closer.

"Sure, if you do not fall asleep yourself," Castiel mumbles, half asleep.

"Of course I won't," Dean huffs and ruffles Castiel's already disheveled hair. It's good that the human has longish hair. Good for sliding fingers in, and other purposes as well…

After four hours, Castiel wakes up with a start. He can feel Dean's warm body spooning him from behind, with his arms tightly around the human's waist. Castiel cranes his neck and sees that the demon is in deep sleep, his breathing even and relaxed.

"Damn it," Castiel curses quietly and tries to wriggle out of the embrace when Dean lets out a growl and tightens his grip around his partner. Castiel does not want to wake him up and keeps trying to get away without doing so, but after much sweating and panting he gives up and decides to wake Dean.

"You need to get back to the fortress, Dean," Castiel tells him. "Only a couple of hours left till dawn."

"Fuck, how did I fall asleep?" Dean curses and grabs his clothes.

"I'll go and see if it's safe to go outside." Castiel is already dressed, strapping his sword to the belt. Dean always teases him about it, telling him that his sword cannot kill a demon, but Castiel will not listen to him. It's like a body part to him and he will not go anywhere without it.

Castiel is still little bit drunk when he opens the door and walks out. He makes a few steps towards the river when a tall figure in a dark cloak with a hood steps in his way.

"Who are you?" Castiel unsheathes his sword, holding it, ready for a fight if the stranger attacks him.

"I do not think it's necessary for you to know that," comes the reply.

Castiel wants to say something sarcastic when he and the stranger both startle as Dean's loud yell comes out of the hut: "Son of a bitch!" followed by a loud thud and a crashing.

"What did you do?" the stranger bellows and the air wave almost knocks Castiel over. In that moment, he understands that the stranger is not a human, but before he does anything else, the creature unsheathes his sword and attacks Castiel.

Steel clashes and sparks fly around; clanking sounds linger in the darkness of the night. Castiel knows that fighting a demon with an ordinary sword is like a fighting with a bear with a toothpick. The demon growls frustrated, as he cannot defeat this mere mortal as easily as he expected, and decides to use his magic skills. He points his palm towards Castiel and a faint blue light bursts out of it, hitting the human in the chest. The human is thrown in the air and he thuds to the ground painfully in front of the hut, his bones almost crushing.

Castiel feels burning pain and groans. To his honor, he has not dropped the sword. He scrambles around, trying to get up. Meanwhile the attacker approaches him and before Castiel, who has raised himself on hands and knees_, _canturn around, the demon grabs his wrist, almost breaking it. Castiel drops his weapon with a hiss. In the blink of an eye, a cold, sharp blade touches his throat while a hand is yanking his head back.

The door of the hut opens and Dean freezes in the doorway: Castiel is standing on his knees with someone behind his back, grabbing his hair, and a sword threatening to cut his throat open.

"Run…" Castiel rasps, too exhausted to fight. Whatever magic the demon used surely affected him.

The word barely escapes Castiel's mouth when the same blue light – but much brighter – bursts out of Dean's palm and strikes the attacker. The intruder flies a few feet in the air and falls to the ground like a cut tree. He does not move and has probably blacked out.

"Cas, are you alright?" Dean kneels before the human and wipes some blood off his split lip.

"I'm fine, Dean," the human assures him. "We need to check who he is. He is not human. Maybe someone followed you?"

Dean frowns, but does not answer straight away. He helps Castiel to his feet and they walk towards the motionless body lying on the ground.

The demon grabs the stranger's shoulder and turns him over. The hood is still covering his face and Dean decides to remove it. As he's removing it, the stranger comes back to his senses and groans in pain.

As the hood is removed and the moon illuminates the stranger's face, Dean cannot suppress his shocked cry.

"Sam? What in underworld's name are you doing here?"

**To be continued….**


	22. Chapter 22

I am terribly sorry for such delay. I've been busy at work and real life. You know how it happens.

And once again sorry for a short chapter. I don't feel too good but I know it's been a long time and you deserve an update. Here is the chapter 22 and thank you so much for reading/commenting/favouriting/following. I love you.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Dean cannot believe his own eyes: his younger brother is sprawled out on the ground before him. What's happening? What is Sam doing here? And why would he want to kill Castiel?

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean grabs his shoulder and stares at him with a gaze that could melt stone.

"I wanted to tell… Dean!" Sam shouts as he sees Castiel behind his brother. "Behind you!" Sam yells frantically and tries to push Dean aside when his older brother catches his hand and holds it firmly.

"I know. Calm down!" The hissed warning makes Sam freeze. He just frowns and shifts his gaze from Dean to Castiel, who stands, totally motionless.

"But… but he wants to kill you!" Sam thinks that his brother is under a spell. That could be the only reason for his reckless actions.

"Kill me?" Dean's eyes widen. "Why would Castiel want to kill me?"

"Who?" Sam sits up and slides his fingers through his hair – a nervous habit of his.

"Are you deaf? I said why would Castiel want to kill me?" Dean asks sharply and it comes out harsher than intended.

"Dean…" Castiel's soft voice and a hand on his shoulder instantly relax the older demon.

"I… I thought he was a hunter and had trapped you," Sam mumbles and swallows hard. "And then I heard your yelling from the hut. I thought there were more hunters who were torturing you."

Dean is silent for a moment, but then bursts into hysterical laughter. Castiel fidgets nervously beside him until Dean wraps an arm around his waist.

"So, you thought Castiel was a hunter who had trapped me and was planning to kill me?" Dean says with a grin.

"Yes." Sam nods. "And your shouting…." But Dean cuts him off.

"Um, about my shouting. I was simply trying to get dressed and got tangled in my trousers. I crashed into the table and broke a lamp." Dean rubs his neck awkwardly.

Sam makes a choking sound, but then huffs and shakes his head. As for Castiel, the human stands there with a burning face which he desperately tries to hide from the brothers. And if they notice it, thanks to all the deities, they do not comment about it.

"I think it's time to clear up this misunderstanding," says Dean. "Cas, this is my brother Sam. And Sam, now you know that this is Cas."

Sam finally gets up and towers over the human. He coughs and extends his hand towards Castiel.

"Castiel, I am very sorry for this misunderstanding. I didn't know who you were. Please accept my apologies." He looks guilty and sincere.

Castiel shakes his hand and nods with a smile. "Apology accepted. I'm glad to meet you, Sam."

"Right." Dean claps his hands. "It's getting sentimental. Let's get back into the hut and then you can tell me the reason you're here."

"Yes, the reason," Sam says quietly and follows his brother towards the hut.

After Dean fixes the broken lamp and it once again lights up the room, they all sit around the table. There is still some wine left and Dean pours it for Sam, who drinks it in one gulp.

"Wow," Dean chuckles, looking at his younger brother. "You must be thirsty."

Sam wipes his mouth with his palm and heaves a sigh. "You wanted to hear why I was searching for you."

"Yes, but first of all, how did you know that I would be here?" Dean folds his arms across his chest.

"I was there when the raven came and you said Castiel had found the hut in this grove." Sam can't help but smile at his brother's sheepish expression.

"Oh, right," Dean mumbles. "Very well, then. So, the reason why you're here is?"

"There are two reasons. First: Alastair kept roaming the castle, checking random rooms to be sure they weren't empty. I don't like it, Dean. You need to get back to the fortress as soon as possible." Sam looks at his brother pleadingly. "Remember when I told you I needed to find Ipos? I needed him for this." Sam pulls his tunic down so the two men could see the same snake amulet that Dean and Castiel wear.

"Sam's right, Dean. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Castiel's pleasant voice withdraws the demon from his stormy thoughts.

"Don't worry, I won't get into any." Dean squeezes Castiel's hand and sips his wine. "And the second reason?"

"I wanted to meet him," Sam says, looking at Castiel. "I wanted to see the human who made my brother…" Dean snaps his fingers and Sam doesn't finish. Judging from Sam's incredulous and Dean's amused expression, Castiel can tell that his lover has used his magic to make his brother shut up.

"Don't worry, it will last only for a few minute." Dean winks at Castiel. "I am merciful."

Sam's annoyed huffing and glaring is a clear sign of what he thinks about his older brother in this particular moment.

They finish the wine and get out of the hut. They need to hurry, as dawn approaches and Alastair gets up early in the morning, taking walks in the yard or on wall-walks, checking the surrounding area carefully.

"Hopefully I will see you soon, Cas," Dean tells the human before mounting Impala.

"Yes, I hope so too. But please be careful, Dean." Castiel pats Impala's head. The horse rubs her head against the human's chest. Indeed, she is a very affectionate animal. Dean leans down and plants a hungry kiss on Castiel's lips.

"It was nice to meet you, Castiel," Sam says with a small smile. Apparently, Dean's magic has worn off.

"Likewise," Castiel says, nodding.

The demons spur their horses and gallop away in a whirlwind of dust. Castiel watches them until they disappear into the distance. He lets out a shuddering breath and goes inside the hut.

* * *

**Year 776, day 23 of the Severe Frost month,****Alastair's fortress**

Alastair has always been proud of his library at the castle. The chamber is wide and spacious, with many book-cases and shelves, which are full and bent under the massive weight of various texts, parchments, and books.

The demon lord walks amongst the rows of book-cases, his face showing maximum concentration. He stops in front one of the shelves, taking out a thick book titled 'Secrets of the Fallen One'. Alastair is about to turn around and walk out of the chamber when something falls on his foot. Alastair picks up the faded, worn red leather and traces the contours of it with his long and lean fingers. Looks like it's a diary. Small tingling sensations tell him that this thing belonged to someone who has lived at the castle.

Alastair turns the page and grins. Of course he's right. As always. On white paper he can read the title 'Whispers in the Darkness' written by Malphas.

"What a pleasant surprise," Alastair murmurs. "I am impressed." He holds both books firmly and leaves the library with quick steps to return to his cabinet, where he likes to read old books, enriching his knowledge in black and dangerous magic.

The demon lord sits at his table and moves the book aside, keeping the diary in his hands. He begins to turn the pages, going through the neatly handwritten texts. After a few more pages, Alastair stops and stares at the text that is written with red ink. The letters look like small drops of blood on white snow, announcing:

**"**_**As the son of man and the son of the Fallen One bond and lie down on their bridal-bed, terror and misfortune shall await the mighty castle. Beware the son of man, who bears the mark of our kin, as he shall awake wrath and pour death on the ancient fortress."**_

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Aggi is in a good mood since the morning. He can't stop whistling merry melodies and looks genuinely excited. When Brita asks him why he is acting like a fidgety child, he simply shrugs and tells her that they have a special reason for merriment: it's Castiel's 24th birthday.

But the real reason for Aggi's joy is something different. Tilda's prophecy has not come true; Castiel looks healthy and happy. The demon has not appeared from the woods to ruin or take his son's life, as Aggi had kept an eye on Castiel to keep him away from dangers.

Now Aggi can relax as the heavy burden has fallen off of his chest. His son is safe and there is nothing bad that can happen to him. With these thoughts Aggi sits down on a wooden bench, lets out a contented sigh and pats Snowball, who wiggles his tail.

* * *

Sam is standing in the corridor, talking to one of the demons when he notices Azazel walking with hurried steps towards Alastair's chamber. The second in command has a blank face, but from a crease between his brows, Sam can tell that something serious is happening.

As Azazel walks past them, Sam excuses himself and follows the demon, who disappears behind the door of Alastair's chamber. The younger demon waits a little behind a marble column and then moves towards the door. He tries not to breathe too loud so he can catch every word that is said in the chamber.

"Did you know about its existence?" Alastair's nasal voice rings through the chamber as he taps on the leather cover.

Azazel carefully takes the diary and turns some pages, reading random texts. He huffs and returns it to the warlord. "I thought it was just a myth," he says in disbelief.

"As you see, it's real. Malphas has always been a sneaky bastard, with too many secrets. I always wondered why he carried a quill and papers all the time. Now I see why." Alastair leans against his chair and squints. "There is one specific prediction that got my attention. Open it, it's written in red ink."

Azazel obeys and finds the required page with the text. His frown deepens after reading it as the prophecy does not promise anything good.

"Do you understand what that means? A human with a demonic mark will be the reason for our death!" Alastair bangs his fist on the table and a wine amphora falls off the table, shattering on the floor.

Azazel swallows hard and nods. "We must prevent this from happening."

"Of course," Alastair hisses. "Take as many warriors as you may need and find me this human. Bring him here, so I can kill him slowly and painfully! I don't care how you do it, just bring him to me! Now go, I have some other things to think about."

Azazel bows respectfully and moves towards the door. His brain is already making plans and ways to fulfill the command. Azazel knows that it will not be easy, but he will find a way to capture the human.

Sam knows that he has only a few seconds to move away from the door and he runs as fast as he can. He needs to find Dean and tell him about Alastair's plans.

"Dean!" he yells frantically, searching for his brother. "Hey, have you seen my brother?" Sam asks one of the servants, grabbing her wrist.

"He's in the basement with other demons, drinking," the girl tells him.

"Thanks," Sam mutters and runs towards the stairs that lead to the basement. But he does not have to go too far, as Dean walks up with a mug in his hand.

"What's wrong, Sammy? Did you miss my fabulous company?" he grins and hiccups.

"Dean, I need to tell you something, it's important!" Sam grabs his arm and drags him to the furthest corner, where no one can see or hear them.

"Woah, what's the matter?" Dean narrows his eyes.

"I… I heard Alastair and Azazel talking. They found Malphas' diary with prophecies in it. And one of the prophecies says that a human with a demonic mark will cause the downfall of the fortress." Sam takes a deep breath and continues. "As you told me, Castiel bears our mark and he is in danger because…"

"Because of what?" Dean grasps Sam's tunic, his nostrils flaring and eyes flashing thunder.

Sam calmly removes his brother's hands. "Because Alastair just gave an order to Azazel to find the human and bring him to the fortress."

Dean pales and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Castiel is in danger and he needs to protect him at any cost. Sam senses his brother's thoughts and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, you know what you must do. The time has come."

The older demon stares at his brother for a few seconds and when he sees Sam's gentle expression and support, he nods slowly.

"Yes, I guess so," Dean croaks. "I will do it tonight."

* * *

Castiel pants heavily as he makes his way through knee-high snow. The damn bag does not make it easier either. The moon and stars shine brightly in the sky, illuminating his surroundings. Castiel puffs into his frozen hands and adjusts the sling bag on his shoulder. The smell of roasted meat teases his nostrils and his stomach makes a loud growl.

"Thanks to all gods," he sighs when he reaches the hut. Castiel brushes snowflakes off his hair and opens the door. He has come a bit earlier, but Dean should come after a while. He barely manages to close the door when someone pins him to it, instantly covering his mouth with a pair of hot lips. Castiel gasps, but relaxes when he recognizes it's Dean.

"I did not expect you so early," he whispers against the demon's lips.

"I thought it would be a small surprise," Dean chuckles and wraps his arms around Castiel's waist. "So, my little human has birthday today, has not he?" the demon bites Castiel's bottom lip playfully.

"Um… yes," Castiel smiles awkwardly. "And I brought some food and wine." He detaches the sling bag and puts it on the table. It's very warm, almost hot in the hut, as Dean has taken care of a fire in the fireplace. The light is enough to make the room bright.

"Mm, smells good. What did you bring?" Dean stands behind the human, nuzzling his nose against Castiel's soft hair.

"I've brought lots of roast beef, cheese, fresh bread, red wine and…" Castiel turns around to face his lover and adds with a smile, "an apple pie."

Dean moans and tightens his embrace around the human. "Have I told you that you're perfect, Cas?"

"I don't think so. Otherwise I would remember it," Castiel smirks and cups Dean's face.

"I apologize, I'll make sure to tell you next time," Dean grins and kisses him slowly and mind-blowingly lustfully.

Castiel takes the food and drink out of the bag and sets them on the table. The process takes a while because Dean tries his best to interrupt his lover by kissing and groping him. The demon stops reluctantly when Castiel threatens to starve him if he continues his escapades.

"Cas, I've got a special gift for you," Dean begins after they finish eating. Castiel, who is straddling the demon's lap, licking apple sauce off Dean's fingers, raises his head and stares at his lover.

"A special gift? I don't want anything, Dean. You are everything that I need." He says and the demon's heart skips a beat.

"But still. Who knows, it could be very useful," Dean continues, as his hand rubs circles on the human's back.

"You should not have bothered, but thank you, Dean. It means a lot." Castiel murmurs and inhales the demon's heady scent. "Alright, where is my gift?" he chuckles and looks around.

"It's not something that you can see." Dean leans back and rests his elbows on the table. He throws his head back and laughs when Castiel's face shows obvious confusion. "It's something that I will transfer to you."

Castiel frowns. "I don't understand, Dean."

"Of course you don't understand. It's hard to explain. Let me show you what I mean." Dean kisses him. "Now, relax and look into my eyes. I'll do the rest."

Castiel nods and does as he's told. He keeps staring into Dean's eyes without blinking, while the demon presses his fingertips to his temples and leans closer. The green ocean mingles with the blue oblivion and Castiel feels that he's drowning. Then he hears it. He hears different words, pronounced in various languages, they jingle like small bells, sound like musical notes plucked from the strings of harp, rustle like dried leaves tossed in the wind.

"Dean…" Castiel gasps in awe as a realization hits him. "Is this what I think it is?"

The demon nods. "Yes, now you can speak every existing language, including the ancient or dead ones."

"Indeed, this is something special," Castiel smiles. "Thank you, Dean. I like your gift a lot."

The demon lets out a small chuckle. "This is not it, Cas. I have another gift for you. Far more important. But I will need your consent for that one."

"My consent?" Castiel arches his brow. "What else have you got for me? And why do you need my consent?"

The demon rubs his forehead, searching for right words. "I want to bond with you, Cas."

"Bond? What does that mean?" Castiel shifts in Dean's lap.

"It means… if… if we bond Cas, it will be forever. It will give me the opportunity to hear your thoughts, sense your emotions and feelings. I will always be able to find you, no matter where you are. If you are in danger I will always be able to come in time and save you." Dean whispers and kisses the human's neck.

"Will I hear your thoughts as well?" Castiel slides his fingers through Dean's hair, scraping his scalp gently.

"No, you will only be able to send them to me. I'm sorry about that, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Bonding with a human works differently," Dean chuckles.

"It's alright. I'm not worried." Castiel assures him. "You have my consent, Dean. How is it done? What should I do?"

"It's done through blood, Cas," Dean's voice goes hoarse and he clears his throat. "You will drink my blood as I will drink yours. You can still refuse if you do not want to do it. I will not force you."

Castiel falls silent, as if weighing the options and thinking about his final decision. "No, I want to do it," he says firmly. "Let's do it."

Dean nods silently and unsheathes his sword. He makes a neat cut on his wrist and offers it to Castiel. "Drink it."

The human takes his hand and presses Dean's wrist against his lips. He darts his tongue out and touches the wound gingerly. Dean moans at the sensation and nods encouragingly. Castiel closes his lips around the cut and starts to suck. It sends such an immense wave of pleasure to the demon that Dean moans loudly and grips the edge of the table.

"Cas…" he pants. "That's enough, or I may come in my trousers."

Castiel removes his lover's wrist from his lips. Blood is smeared on his mouth and Dean leans forward to lick it off of the human's full lips.

"Your turn, now," the demon tells him and hands him the sword. Castiel makes a similar cut on his wrist and reaches his hand towards the demon.

Dean's eyes do not leave Castiel's face while he drinks the human's blood. The human flushes red; drops of sweat cover his forehead and his pupils dilate as the same burning passion seizes him. Castiel pants heavily and licks his lips. Suddenly his clothes feel too heavy and unnecessary.

Dean gently kisses Castiel's wrist and the cut disappears. "One more thing left to do," he whispers. The demon mutters some strange, unfamiliar words under his breath. As soon as the last word leaves Dean's mouth, Castiel feels lightheaded. There is a tugging sensation, something that pulls him towards the demon. Like there is an invisible rope that connects their souls.

"I think feel it," Castiel says quietly.

"Why don't we test it?" Dean winks at him. "Think of something."

Castiel lowers his gaze and bites his lip, trying hard not to laugh at the naughty thought that crosses his mind. Finally he looks up at the demon with a curious look on his face.

Dean smacks his ass, standing up and pulling the human towards the bed. "I like your idea. And yes, we need to take them off." He starts to pull his tunic off while making his way towards the bed.

* * *

Dean's fingers dig into Castiel's hips, holding him firmly in place as the human is straddling and riding him with self-oblivion. His head is thrown back, mouth open, emitting loud and wicked moans as the demon rocks up into him with hard and deep thrusts. Castiel is so close, just a little more is needed to push him over the edge.

"Dean…" Castiel whimpers pitifully as the demon closes his hand around the human's erect member and strokes it.

"I've got you, baby. Come for me, Cas." Dean's deep voice rips the most powerful orgasm out of him and Castiel comes with a hoarse shout. His body spasms and shivers while Dean makes a few more thrusts and joins him in ecstasy with a loud moan.

"_I love you… I love you… I love you…"_ Castiel screams in his mind, overwhelmed by such intense sensations. His eyes roll back in his head and he collapses on Dean, breathing heavily. The demon wraps his arms around his lover and kisses his forehead. He stares at the ceiling in silence, waiting for the human to catch his breath.

"Me too, Cas. Me too," he says fondly, placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, I warned you that s*it would hit the fan soon. So here it is XD But it's not it ;) I know I'm evil :D

The original plan was to make it more violent (Dean sexually abusing Cas) but then I changed my mind. It's disturbing enough.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

He knows that he must catch this human before it's too late. He cannot let this creature bring doom that will make the fortress fall. Azazel has always been a loyal servant to his master and will stay that way without a doubt. Therefore, he cannot let Alastair down, but the task is not easy. The villagers are clever and have taken all necessary measures against the demons. They've been maintaining the city's protection for years without fail; they learned their lesson since the last incident.

Azazel sighs and rubs his forehead, as if trying to calm his stormy thoughts. He has no idea how to capture the human, but he will find a way like he always does. The demon empties his goblet in one gulp and leans against his chair. He should rest, as he has stayed awake whole night, trying to find a way. Lack of sleep, tension, and nervousness take its toll and the demon's yellow eyes slowly close. Sleep wraps its tentacles around his neck, dragging him into oblivion. Azazel stops fighting and yields.

_ He is walking through a long, dim-lit corridor that he doesn't recognize. It's not their fortress; the walls and the floor are blood-red—dark shadows dance on them, creating an eerie and dreadful atmosphere. The corridor suddenly ends and Azazel stops in front of a big mirror. The demon stares at it, but the strange thing is that he can't see himself in it. There is no reflection. _

_"For the love of the Blackened Heart, where am I?" he mumbles and looks around. _

_The mirror gets blurry; some invisible force coats its surface in ice. Inch by inch the mirror gets covered in white, deadly crystals, leaving small cracks in the glass. Azazel watches as a ghostly finger writes on the mirror: "Your subconscious"._

_Azazel snorts. "What am I doing here? You do not know the answer to my question. I have already checked."_

_"That is a lie," comes the short reply. _

_The demon frowns, maybe he has missed something? "So, you are telling me that, deep in my subconscious, I know the answer to the question of how to capture the human, when I have no idea who he is or how to get him. Sounds very intriguing. And would you be so kind as to tell me the answer?" _

_There is a long pause before the hand starts drawing the letters. Azazel's mouth goes dry and he has trouble breathing. His eyes widen with each drawn letter. He looks comical with such a crazy expression and probably it's good for him that he cannot see his reflection in the mirror. _

_"But what does this mean?" he hisses and turns around, but there is no one who could give him a more precise answer. It's his subconscious, so no one is there; he is alone with himself. _

_The ice starts to melt and the letters stretch towards the bottom of the mirror. But before they finally disappear, Azazel takes one last look at them, as if trying to sear the words into his brain. The words that read: Dean Winchester._

The second in command wakes up with a start, his heart beats fast and loud. Azazel grabs the wine jug, but it's empty.

"Damn fool," he growls and calls for his servant to bring more wine.

The servant comes back with wine and fills Azazel's goblet with trembling hands. He does not want to get into trouble.

"Enough. Now, get out of here." The demon gestures for him to leave and the servant is more than happy to oblige.

"What are you hiding, Dean Winchester?" Azazel whispers as he sips his wine. The demon's yellow eyes squint in concentration and stare at the ceiling, motionless.

Dean does not know what makes him restless today. He just has a bad feeling, sitting deep inside his gut, for which there is no special reason. There is no fuss at the fortress; Alastair and his second in command seem to be busy in the library, rearranging the books. And Dean knows when Alastair is busy with books he does not care about anything else. It's very good, as it means that Castiel is safe for the time being.

The gut-wrenching feeling does not leave Dean, even when he gets out of the fortress to meet with Castiel. Impala senses her master's worries and gives him a questioning neigh.

"I don't know, baby, I just have a horrible feeling," Dean mumbles and pats her neck.

As they move through snow and get nearer to the hut, the young demon's heart starts to beat frantically; he can hear blood rushing in his ears and Dean has to shake his head to calm down a little.

"What is wrong with me?" he groans and dismounts the horse, tying the reins to the nearby tree.

There is no light in the hut, which means Castiel is not here yet. But Dean doesn't have to wait any longer, as there are hurried footsteps in the snow and the human appears on the path.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he says apologetically when the demon grabs him and wraps his arms around the human's waist. "I couldn't get out earlier, I was helping my parents."

"That's alright, Cas. You're here now." Dean brings their faces together and covers Castiel's lips with his own.

"Let's get inside." Castiel wriggles out of Dean's embrace and grabs the demon's belt, tugging him towards the hut.

"Oh, you're in a playing mood, aren't you?" the demon chuckles and smacks Castiel's ass, who yelps.

As soon as they enter the hut, Dean presses Castiel against the wall, catching his hands and pinning them above the human's head.

"I like seeing you like this," he growls and bites Castiel's neck, quickly kissing it afterwards. "Under me, looking helpless."

Castiel lets out a small chuckle. "Dean, I think you're forgetting that I am one of the best warriors from Blazing Blades. I could give you a good fight if I wanted to."

The demon snaps his fingers and the oil lamp lights up. "Would you still resist me if I did this?" the demon purrs and puts his palm on the human's groin, gently squeezing it.

"Yes. I-I would…" Castiel's breath gets stuck in his throat. "I'm not as helpless as you think. You want me to prove it?"

Dean decides to play along and nods with a smile. "Alright. I'm waiting."

"Have I ever told you that when I was a little child, I stabbed a demon?" Castiel tilts his head and looks at Dean with an amused expression.

Dean's smile freezes on his lips and he can't swallow, as his mouth goes completely dry. He lets go of Castiel's pinned hands and turns around, facing the bed. "No, you haven't. How did it happen?" the demon's voice is dangerously peaceful, just like the calm before the storm.

Castiel straightens his shirt and goes on: "Well, I was five summers old when Alastair attacked our village. One of the villagers entered your forest and plucked some apples and because of this, your warlord decided to punish us all. My mother was trying to hide me when one of the demons tried to kill us, but I had a special dagger with me, given to me by my father, and I wounded him. Then our witch threw anti-demonic herbs in fire-beds and Alastair had to leave."

Now he understands why he had such a terrible feeling. Dean's fists are clenched and he tries his best not to shake from various conflicting emotions. His eyes start to sting and he bites his lip to suppress a bitter moan that threatens to escape his throat. What irony! Castiel is the one who had tried to kill him, the one the demon had tried to kill all these years. And now they are bonded forever! His only functioning brain cell tells Dean that maybe it's time to forget his grudge, but then….

"Did you like it when you stabbed him?" Dean asks, already knowing the answer.

"I wanted to kill him, but unfortunately, I was not strong enough," Castiel answers without hesitation, but when he hears Dean's shuddering breath, he steps forward and puts his hand on the demon's shoulder. "Are you alright, Dean? Have I ups…." He never finishes, as the demon whirls around, punching the human hard in face. The power of the blow splits Castiel's lips and breaks his nose and sends the human to the floor.

All the dark feelings and emotions stir and babble to the surface within him. His demonic nature unleashes and steps forward, devouring the softer side. Dean's eyes turn liquid green and blaze with raging fire. His nostrils flare and teeth are bared in a feral snarl while he towers above the human. The human who is kneeling on the cold floor and staring at the demon with a terrified and shocked expression.

"So it was you," Dean hisses and grabs Castiel's shirt. "It was you who stabbed me with that fucking dagger!" the demon bellows and the walls of the hut quake from its power. "Because of you, I had to suffer from severe, unbearable pain and no one knew if I would survive! Look at me, you son of a bitch!"

After dozens of punches Castiel is barely conscious and he has no strength left to fight Dean off. The air comes out wheezing from his mouth and he grasps the demon's wrist weakly.

"Dean… p-please… stop…"

The risen hand ready for the final blow freezes in the air and Dean's lips tremble as he struggles with himself. Castiel's face is a mess, one big, bloody mess. After a long pause, the demon hauls the human to his feet.

"I never want to see you again. Do you hear me? If I ever see your face, I will rip you to shreds, do you understand me? And I will find a way to break this fucking bond. You pathetic little piece of shit," Dean says with loathing, shaking his head. In another instant, the demon grabs Castiel and throws him to the furthest wall. After hitting it with his head and back, Castiel passes out immediately.

Dean stares at him for a few seconds and then storms off to the door. He does not fight his tears of anger and frustration any longer. His whole world has shattered into pieces and it hurts. It hurts more than the wound from the Kiss of Death itself.

The demon mounts Impala and kicks her in the sides. The horse gallops away with frightening speed in the silence of the night, which is soon broken with a bitter yelling.

Back at the hut, Castiel lies on the floor, curled up into a ball and weeping inaudibly.

**To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning**: So, the drama began. Following chapters will be dramatic and intense too.

Before I update this fic, you can read my newest drabble **And I will Be Your Water In The Desert.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Dean does not realize how or when he gets back to the fortress. The way back is a blur, as if his eyes and mind refuse to function. The demon makes sounds like an injured beast, a lethally wounded beast who is in agony, waiting for death to come to stop the unbearable pain. Dean feels devastated and dead inside. It's like his heart has been ripped out of his chest and stamped on. And by who? By Castiel, the human Dean fell in love with.

When he sees the gates of the fortress, Dean composes himself, taking a deep breath. The guards let him in and the demon exchanges a few jokes with them, putting on a nonchalant, cheerful mask. He takes Impala to the stable, giving her sufficient food and water for the night. The horse senses her master's distress and looks at him with sad eyes. As if she knows what has happened between Dean and Castiel.

"Don't look at me like that. And don't judge me. He des…" Dean can't finish, as he cries out from sudden pain and doubles over, grabbing the reins with one hand. "What is this?" he hisses and puts a hand against his thudding heart. The pain is in his heart. Dean groans and straightens, trying his best not to pay attention to the unpleasant sensations.

The second wave of pain catches him when he enters the castle. The demon falls down on his knees, gasping for air. This is much worse than the first one. Dean looks around with crazy, searching eyes, not sure what he expects to see there. Then he hears muffled sounds, like someone is sobbing quietly.

"Who's here?" Dean asks hoarsely and gets up on shaking legs. "Answer me!"

The sounds get louder until it turns into a bloodcurdling howl. There is so much pain and desperation in it that Dean's hair stands on its end.

"Where are you, come out," the demon whispers and makes a few steps forward, but freezes to the spot when he hears the words, full of dismay:

_"Why, Dean, why?"_

Dean makes a startled yelp when he realizes that it's Castiel's voice he hears in his head. It must be the bond working. Dean had said that he would've been able to hear Castiel's thoughts and feel his emotions. So, this is how the human feels? Well, not a delightful sensation.

"Shut up, shut up!" Dean grabs his head and runs through the corridor, intent on getting to his chamber as soon as possible, so he can lie down on the bed, fall asleep, and never wake up.

He almost makes it to his chamber when he runs into someone. With an "oompf" sound, Dean steps back, ready to smash the bastard's face.

"Watch where you're going, Winchester!" Azazel says with enviable calmness.

Frustrated and irritated with Castiel's sobs in his head, Dean grits his teeth and snarls, "Fuck off, Azazel!"

If only it were possible to turn time back and prevent the words from escaping his mouth. But alas! They stare at each other, unblinking and unmoving. Dean swallows and opens his mouth for a pertinent apology when Azazel grabs his shirt and slams the younger demon against a wall.

"Say that one more time and I will shove those words down your throat, you useless…" Azazel stops abruptly and squints his eyes. Under the dim light, he can see a silver pendant on a chain around the younger demon's neck. He lets go of Dean's shirt and his throat clicks as he swallows.

"Out of my way, Winchester," Azazel growls and pushes the younger demon away. Dean, too surprised and dazed by all that has happened, simply runs towards his chamber, not stopping until he gets there.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Azazel runs trembling fingers through his hair as a sly smile forms on his lips. "Hmm, the Shadow Serpent? Why are you wearing this charm pendant, Dean? Why have you been sneaking out of the fortress and, more importantly, where have you been wandering to?"

* * *

Dean storms into his chamber, slamming the door behind him. He leans against it and closes his eyes. "Fuck, oh fuck," he swears, knowing well that now he must be very careful, as Azazel will keep an eye on him. What did the bastard see, anyway? He had confusion and shock written all over his face. But Dean does not understand more than this.

Castiel's sobs and whimpers resume and they drive the demon crazy. He needs to find a way to break this damn bond; he cannot withstand all these sounds the human makes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean yells, enraged, and grabs an amphora and throws it into the wall. Uncontrollable rage awakens within him and he starts to shatter and break every single object that he can grab. Deafening noises come from his chamber and into the silence of the night, hanging in the air like a heavy curtain of desperation. In the temporary moment of oblivion, he doesn't hear the door open as someone walks in.

"Dean, what on earth are you doing?"

The demon grabs some wooden piece that used to be an armchair and turns around, ready to strike, when he sees his younger brother gaping at him with an incredulous look on his face. Sam takes a look at the place that used to be his brother's room. It looks chaotic: broken pieces of furniture, shattered glass, clothes thrown around the room.

"What do you want, Sam?" Dean's breathing is ragged.

"What happened to you?" Sam mumbles and reaches his hand out to take the piece of furniture out of his brother's hand, but Dean flinches and moves away.

"I'm not in a chatting mood, Sam," he says, frowning and lowering his hand.

"I thought you were with Castiel. Has something happened?" Sam asks and steps back when his brother's eyes blaze with evil fire and Dean snarls: "Don't you ever mention that name again! You hear me? Never!"

The voice sends chills down Sam's spine, chaining him to the spot. Something bad has happened, he can tell that much, and he wants to know what exactly. Dean will not tell him, it's obvious from his expression, so there is only one way to find out. Sam has to be quick, otherwise his older brother will beat the living daylights out of him for even trying.

With lightning speed, Sam grabs his brother and slams him into the wall, instantly pressing two fingers behind Dean's earlobes. Definitely the surest way to immobilize a demon.

"Sam… don't… don't you fucking dare…" Dean wheezes, grits his teeth and attempts to break free from the invisible chains, but all his efforts are futile.

"Dean, shut up and stop struggling," Sam says firmly and looks into his brother's eyes and mind. The scenes of the recent events run before his eyes like a frightened deer escaping from a hunter. Sam's eyes widen with each second while his brother pants and sweats under his intense gaze, trying to fight this stupid, binding magic.

Sam jumps back as if he's been attacked by a venomous snake. The images he's seen are scary, dark, and painful. How could his brother do this to the person he loves? No one has a right to cause such pain and distress to another person.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Sam's voice has gone hoarse, but he doesn't care. There are much more important things. "Why the fuck did you do it, Dean?"

"You don't know anything," Dean yells suddenly, shaking from anger. Today is one of the worst days of his life, indeed. "You want to know why I did it? Fine! I did it because he deserved it! And he should be grateful that I didn't kill him, though I really wanted to. He's the one who stabbed me with that freaking dagger all those years ago! The one who I've been trying to get to and destroy!" Dean's voice shakes as he looks at Sam for support. He needs to hear it from his younger brother that he did a right thing.

An unexpected, almost bone-crushing punch in the jaw catches him off guard and in the next instant, Dean finds himself sitting on his ass on the floor. Woah, that hurt! Sam must've put a lot of power into the blow. Dean rubs his jaw and looks up at Sam, whose lips form a thin line on his bloodless, pale face.

"He was a child, only five summers old. For the love of the Netherworld, Dean! You tried to kill his mother and him and the boy tried to defend her from you. What would you have done if you had been in his place? You've fucked up big time, Dean! Just pray that Castiel forgives you. Though, I wouldn't if I were him. You brainless son of a bitch." Sam shakes his head and turns around to leave Dean's chamber with hurried steps.

Dean just keeps sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. He is too stubborn to confess his failure, still thinking that he's done the right thing, and tries to erase all thoughts related to Castiel from his mind.

"Life will go on as usual, with its ups and downs, good and bad days, drinking, fights, gambling, like it's always been. My life didn't start with you, Castiel, and will not end with you. I will forget you. It may take a while, but in the end, time will do its job. You will turn into dust of forgotten memories," Dean says quietly, trying to sound confident and self-assuring.

And Dean would believe his own words if there had not been a faint, tugging sensation at his heart, that no matter what he says or does he will never be able to forget the human who he hates and loves so desperately.

**To be continued….**


	26. Chapter 26

The original plan was to have Dean in this chapter too but the chapter would be too long and that's why I had to split it in half.

You'll meet him in next chapter, don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Castiel lies on the floor of the hut like a broken puppet. He has a splitting headache and even the smallest of movements cause him tremendous pain, but he has to get up and leave this place. With some effort, he lifts himself up onto his hands and knees and scrambles for the door. There is nothing left for him here. Dean has left, abandoning him heartbroken and in excruciating pain. How could he have known that Dean was the demon who had tried to kill him and his mother? Castiel is tearing apart, not knowing how to feel about the whole situation. Should he hate Dean for his past mistake and become his enemy? Or should he forgive him? But then, what difference will it make if he forgives the demon? Dean does not want to see him ever again. If their paths cross, Dean will kill the human for sure. His eyes were full of hatred and rage when he was saying those words to Castiel.

Castiel cannot suppress another sob that hits him like an overflowed river. Fresh tears roll down his cheek as he pushes the door open and crawls out of the hut. The night's chilling air somewhat clears his head and the human looks at the stars above.

"Why, Dean? Why?" he howls at the night sky and bangs his fist against the frozen ground. No one answers and the silence is deafening.

* * *

"Don't freeze your balls, Asger," Tilda chuckles and waves at the guard, who is standing at the front gate of the village.

"Damn weather," the man curses. "Where are you going in such freezing cold?"

"Well, I don't have time to sit and wait for more suitable weather. My mixtures can't wait," the witch says to him with a smile.

"Be careful, Tilda," the man says, "I've heard wolves come out of the forest at night."

"Do not worry, I know how to protect myself." Tilda adjusts her small basket and goes through the gate.

She walks slowly, paying thorough attention to every tree, bush, or plant that is not covered with snow. She plucks a leaf here, a twig there, digs up some roots, and puts them all in her basket. The witch croons some sweet melody, enjoying her doings.

Suddenly she stops and raises her head to listen. She can hear a muffled groan, like someone is in pain. Tilda detaches her dagger from her belt and makes a few steps toward the noise.

"Who's here?" she asks calmly, without fear in her voice. Is there anything that can frighten her? As an answer, she hears wheezing and coughing.

The witch decides to get closer to the bushes that the sounds are coming from. She manages to take two more cautious steps and gasps.

"Castiel?"

There is Castiel lying in the snow, breathing heavily, with half-closed eyes. His once white tunic is scarlet red, soaked in blood.

"What happened to you, darling?" Tilda kneels near him and helps him sit up. "Come on, Castiel. You need to get up."

With the woman's help, Castiel stands up and instantly reels, but Tilda's unbelievably strong hand holds him firmly. The young warrior looks around with an absent, dazed look and the witch understands that they will need to have a long talk. She already has some suspicions about what happened, but she will not be sure until Castiel explains. And Castiel will tell her, oh yes he will.

Their walk towards the gate is slow and hard. Castiel is in obvious pain, though he tries not to show any sign of it. But Tilda still can hear a few grunts escape his mouth. Surprisingly, Asger does not ask when Castiel managed to leave the village.

"You cannot go home in this condition," Tilda says quietly. "Your parents will lose their mind if they see you like this."

"What should I do then?" These are Castiel's first words for the whole time he's been walking with the woman.

"Come with me, I will help you."

* * *

Tilda's hut is so warm and Castiel feels a deadweight of tiredness as they go inside. Tilda takes him to a corner where her small but comfortable bed is. The first thing she does is to wet some cloth and wipe dried blood off of Castiel's face. After she cleans him up, Tilda returns to the table and adds more oil to the lamp.

"Take your clothes off and lie down," she tells the boy.

"W-what?" Castiel stutters, utterly confused.

"I said take your clothes off and lie down. I need to check your injuries." Tilda takes out a small stool and walks towards the bed.

Meanwhile, Castiel takes his tunic and boots off and lies on the bed. There are a few dark bruises on his arms, another big one near the ribs.

"Trousers and undergarments too."

Castiel blushes and swallows hard. "Is… is this necessary?"

Tilda smiles, understanding his discomfort, and gently takes his hand. "Castiel, my boy, I pulled you out of your mother's womb and her parted legs, you made your first scream in my hands. You are like a son to me. Don't feel ashamed of me or what I need to do. I've seen many naked, wounded, and mutilated men who needed my help and their nakedness was the last thing we cared about. Should we start?"

Castiel gulps and nods slowly; he knows that Tilda is right. He takes his remaining clothes off while Tilda brings the lamp and puts them aside.

"Good. Now, hold still. You can close your eyes if it makes you feel better." The witch's voice sounds soothing and Castiel obeys. Tilda holds the lamp above Castiel, checking his body for possible serious injuries. So far she has found none, just a lot of bad bruises. Some of them are black as coal, some yellowish-green.

"Why did he do this to you?" Tilda asks quietly.

"What?" Castiel's eyes snap open.

"Don't try to fool me, my boy," the witch says non-maliciously. "I know that you have a lover. A male lover. I also know that he is not human." Tilda grabs a small jar with ointment in it. Her fingers delicately rub the medicine into Castiel's skin.

"But… but h-how?" Castiel raises himself on his elbows.

"The prophecy said that you would meet a demon at the age of twenty-three. But now I see that the Gods did not show me all the details. They did not show me that you two would become lovers. Turn over, darling, I'm done with your front parts."

Castiel is speechless, not knowing what to say. He just turns over as Tilda has asked.

"Also, your father thinks that my prophecy failed and that you are safe, as you have already turned twenty-four and there has been no demon appearing in your life. Poor Aggi does not know that you've been sneaking out to meet with him for passionate lovemakings." Tilda chuckles, but it dies abruptly when she looks down at Castiel's back. The bruises that the human has on his arms and ribs are nothing compared to this. Castiel's whole back is one enormous blackness, shocking and intimidating with its form.

"Why did he do this to you?" She repeats her question and dips her fingers into the yellow ointment and spreads a thick layer on Castiel's back. "What was the reason?"

"I told him that when I was a child I stabbed a demon who wanted to kill my mother and me," Castiel sighs.

"And?" Tilda squints her eyes.

"Dean is the very demon who tried to do it." Castiel stops, takes a shuddering breath and continues, "When he found out that I was the child who stabbed him, he beat the living daylights out of me. He said that if he sees me again, he will kill me. He hates me." The last words are barely above a whisper.

Tilda stands up without saying a word and takes the lamp to the table. She sits down on a chair and detaches a small bag from her belt. It's the bag where she keeps her sacred stones. The witch mumbles some words and throws the stones on the table. Black stones form a circle with a single white stone in the middle.

"Of course," Tilda murmurs and glances at Castiel, who is dressed and sitting on the bed. "You are wrong, Castiel, he does not hate you."

"What are you talking about, Tilda?" The young man stares at her incredulously.

"Look at the stones. He is hurt and he feels betrayed. Do not forget that he is a demon, Castiel, and he is not supposed to love. Emotions and feelings are hard for him. See these stones? This is his heart," Tilda points at the dark circle, "and this is his love for you," she points at the white stone. "Yes, his heart is darkened but it holds your love. And he will prove his love to you. If you love him too, you will forgive him."

Castiel's eyes sting and he feels as if someone's invisible hands are strangling him. He looks down at the floor, not wanting Tilda to see his watery eyes.

"Your tunic is ruined. I will get you a new one. My son's tunic should fit you well," Tilda says and goes to the furthest corner of the room, towards an oak chest drawer. Her son had died many winters ago at the age of twenty five on a battlefield.

Castiel's sorrowful eyes follow her movements. "You are wrong, Tilda. Dean hates me," he whispers and buries his face in his hands.

**To be continued….**


	27. Chapter 27

First of all big THANK YOU to all of you who still read my story and leave reviews. It means a lot.

Now, how many of you think that Dean is a heartless bastard and given up on him? Let's see if he really is ;)

Also, check out my new small one shot **CATCH ME IF YOU CAN** with the criminal Dean and the FBI agent Castiel Novak ;)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Alastair is not happy — not that he is a happy demon in general. But now he looks like a thundercloud, ready to flash lightning and thunder. The tidings he's just heard from his second in command are hard to believe.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks Azazel calmly, as if it's not a big deal and they are talking about some usual stuff.

"Yes, milord. I saw it clearly," Azazel says with a nod. "What should we do with him? Kill him?"

Alastair frowns as he thinks deeply. "No," he says after a while, "I want to find out for what purpose he uses it. And to find it out, you will go and replace the original necklace with a fake one." Alastair narrows his eyes and makes a purring sound like a contented cat.

"That is a perfect plan, milord," Azazel chuckles. "We will be able to spot his location immediately if he leaves the fortress."

Alastair nods. "True. One more thing. We both know who he got the charm necklace from. Tell Ipos to get the fake Shadow Serpent and when you replace the original one with it — I want to cut Ipos' tongue out as a punishment. He will learn his lesson well. Alas, I cannot kill him, as he is irreplaceable in what he does."

"Certainly, milord. As you wish."

Alastair stops pacing back and forth in the chamber and turns to Azazel. "I am disappointed, Azazel. I feel betrayed and my trust is broken. I would never think that one of my best warriors would do such thing behind my back. I will not leave it like this, you know me well. And when I find out what's been happening, he will wish that he'd never been born."

Azazel nods and smirks. Poor bastard, Dean Winchester was in deep shit, indeed.

* * *

The severe winter, rich with snow, is over — to everyone's relief. It leaves slush and mud on the ground. These past six months had been very cold, freezing, almost to the bone-chilling point. What can be worse than being alone in a cold bed, shuddering and swallowing bitter tears, knowing that the one you love is the cause of your pain? Knowing that the one you love can hear your whimpers, sobs, and doesn't give a damn about it. Probably nothing, and Castiel is sure that this is the worst thing that has happened to him in his life. He would rather feel physical pain, ten times worse. Then he would not make a single whimper, but being like this is devastating. Constant, dull pain in his heart is something that does not want to go away, no matter how many months pass. Castiel is dying inside and there is no cure for it.

Dean had been wrong when he had assumed that time would erase or at least fade his memories of Castiel. How could that happen when he would hear Castiel's thoughts, filled with enormous sorrow, heartbreaking words whispered into the darkness of his room, while staring absentmindedly at the ceiling?

There had been a furious, nonstop battle in Dean's heart between his emotions. One day he would feel extremely guilty about what he had done to the human, the next day his demonic nature would take over and rage with gloat would be the winners.

Every night during the winter, the demon would lay his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, secretly hoping that that night Castiel would be silent. But it would not matter, because Dean could feel the human's feelings and emotions too, not only the thoughts or muttered words.

* * *

On the fifth day of Grass month*, everything changes. Dean is in a foul mood as he's had a small fight with a fellow demon. He'd gone to his chamber and plopped down on the bed, drifting off to sleep. After a few hours, his sleep full of nightmares is interrupted abruptly and the demon sits up in the bed, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat.

"Cas…" He croaks and jumps out of his bed, putting his trousers on and grabbing his sword in hurry.

It seems everyone is asleep, as the corridor is empty, and no one hears as he runs through it. Dean's heart tries to explode, and he does not even notice that he's barefoot or without a shirt. He has to hurry up or something bad will happen, something irredeemable.

* * *

"Something is wrong with our son, Aggi," Brita tells her husband worriedly, looking at their son. Castiel is standing in front of their house under the warm rays of the sun. He's been quiet since morning.

"Nothing is wrong with our boy, don't you worry, my love," Aggi comforts her, though he knows that she is right. Castiel has dark circles under his eyes, he has lost weight, and looks like a pale ghost.

"No, Aggi. My heart tells me that something terrible is going on with Castiel. A mother can always feel when her son is in pain." The woman shakes her head. "Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Alright, I will, but a little bit later," Aggi promises her.

Castiel turns around towards his parents. "I will go visit Dagni. I have not seen them for a long time. I'll come back in a few hours." He leaves after his parents nod.

"What is bothering you, Castiel? What are you hiding from me, my boy?" Aggi mumbles to himself when Brita goes to the kitchen to bake cinnamon rolls. Now he could see clearly that Castiel is tormented by something, and he is trying to hide it, not wanting to frighten his parents. He would talk to his son and find out the reason before the pain devours Castiel alive.

Castiel appears only after midnight, drunk off his ass, barely walking. He stumbles and falls a few times before entering their house.

"Mother… fa-ather… you-you have n-no idea… hoooow much I looooove you…" he hiccups and grins. He hugs both of his parents tightly and staggers towards his room.

Brita rubs her forehead as she feels a headache coming and looks at her husband.

"Tomorrow. I will speak to him tomorrow. He will not understand a word right now." Aggi shrugs and sighs.

"Yes, tomorrow," Brita nods and takes a mug of water to Castiel. He may need it soon.

* * *

Castiel wakes up after two hours and sits up. He has been sleeping in his clothes on the bed, his head pounding from all the ale. Castiel has never been a heavy drinker, but today he wanted to get drunk and forget all sorrows and worries.

He touches the necklace, the Shadow Serpent, with his fingers and a sad smile appears on his lips. "Probably you are sick of hearing my thoughts and cries, Dean. I promise you will never hear them again."

He stands up with great difficulty and clutches at the pillar in the room. Everything spins and Castiel feels dizzy and nauseous. Something warm and fuzzy brushes against his legs. It's Snowball. The dog feels his master's distress and whines.

"Hey there, my little friend," Castiel rasps and squats to pet the dog. Snowball presses his cold and wet nose against Castiel's palm before licking it.

"Be a good boy, alright? Do not make them angry," Castiel kisses the dog's head and walks out of his room, then from the house.

It's a cold April's night, with the full moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. Castiel feels strange; his sorrows disappear with each step and he feels light like a heavy burden has fallen off of his chest. He hides and waits a little until the guard at the gates goes to take a piss and then sneaks out of the village. It's a surprise that he does not fall down this time, as he's still very drunk.

Castiel crosses the field and enters the forest. Instantly, he feels the difference in the air. Here, the air is heavy and thick, making breathing difficult. It wraps its invisible tentacles around the human in vice-like grip and Castiel unbuttons his shirt, trying to ease his breathing.

He walks for half an hour before reaching his final destination. Castiel glances at the silver surface and chuckles. He spins around, opening his arms in invitation.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel yells. "I am letting you go! You are free from me! And I wanted you to know that I loved you. But you don't give a shit about that, since you hate me." Castiel grabs the thin silver chain and yanks it down. He looks down at the charm necklace in his hand before dropping it on the ground.

"… that I loved you," he repeats, whispering, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Castiel steps into the freezing water and shudders when it reaches his knees, but he keeps going. It does not matter that the water is cold; he will not feel anything soon anyway. Castiel tries to remember the night sky above, the moon and the stars, before he disappears into the darkness.

He splashes and turns from side to side when the water reaches his neck. A few more steps and he no longer feels the bottom under his feet.

"Come on, where are you, bitches?" he yells. "I'm here, come and get me! I said 'get me'!" He bends his head back and laughs. His laughter is hysterical, like a madman's.

The water in this lake must be intoxicating, poisoning his mind with illusions, as there is no way a familiar figure would be standing on the shore looking at him with a terrified expression.

"Oh, the end is near, I guess. My mind is giving me an image of you before I die. But I can't complain about that, Dean." Castiel smiles blissfully.

"I'm not a hallucination, Cas! Get out of the water, now! Please, Cas!" The voice yells from the shore and suddenly it sounds so realistic and loud that Castiel instantly sobers up.

"Dean?" he asks quizzically.

"Cas, get out of the water right now!" Dean shouts and jumps into it himself. "For the love of everything that is holy to you, get out of the lake!"

There are a few feet left between them and Dean has almost reached Castiel when the human cries out and stills.

"No!" the demon roars as he sees a white hand gripping Castiel's throat. There are hands everywhere, all over Castiel's body, three pairs of ghostly hands.

"Dean…" Castiel whispers, and the demon's name on his lips sounds _like a benediction_.

The last thing Castiel sees before the hands drag him underwater, towards the bottom, is a pair of hysterical, crazed green eyes full with wild terror, concern, and… unconcealed love.

** Grass month* - Old name of April month.**

**To be continued….**


	28. Chapter 28

I am sorry for such delay. I'm having crazy days at work doing all kinds of reports and forms. Bleh.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The images of their first meeting, the festival in the village, the incident at the stable, their first time, run in front of Dean's eyes as his mighty roar shakes his surroundings. He will not let these damn creatures drown the love of his life. Only now he realizes how foolish he has been acting and the demon curses himself for being so violent and cruel when beating up the human. But this is not important now; he must save Castiel or die trying. Dean knows that his chances are low, as no one has ever escaped the Sirens' claws. Once the prey goes in to the lake, they are doomed. But Dean is not afraid of death, not if it earns him forgiveness from Castiel. And he does not know what he can do for the human to forgive him after the demon's terrible deed.

"You won't get him. I won't let you!" the demon snarls and dives underwater.

* * *

Castiel does not fight against the creatures that are dragging him to the bottom of the lake. It's so quiet and peaceful underwater. Maybe the ones who used to say that death is painful and unpleasant were wrong? Maybe Castiel's own death will be beautiful, like these creatures, which caress his body with their ghostly, pale hands. He can hear their cooing voices, lulling him to sleep as his vision little by little gets blurry.

He yields to their comforting caresses, placing his fate in their hands. The water is so clear this deep down, illuminated by strange insects that resemble fireflies. Castiel feels like a king being carried by beautiful maidens towards his throne. And everything is mesmerizing and splendid until he feels a sharp pain in his left arm. The water muffles his shout and when he turns his head to see the cause of his pain, his eyes go wide and he starts to flounder, trying to break free from their tight grips. There are no traces of pretty maidens anymore. There are only terrifying creatures with red, glowing eyes and rotten, sharp teeth, hungry for his blood, and one of them is chewing a shred of his ripped shirt.

His lungs scream for air, his whole body aches and he tries to break free from the creatures while they bite at his legs and arms, digging their claws into the human's flesh. The water bubbles and turns red around them and Castiel is half-unconscious when he feels a strong hand gripping his arm tightly. The force just yanks him out of the Sirens' grip, pulling him towards the surface. Castiel turns his head to see what just happened and sees Dean. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the demon signs for him to keep swimming.

There is a deafening screech and Castiel clutches his ears. Dean's sword plunges in one of the Siren's chests, cutting the black, scaly body like butter. The water turns into a whirlpool around Dean and his rivals. Despite his wish to help the demon, lack of air and the roaring water wall prevent Castiel from doing so.

He's thrown into a violent coughing fit as soon as he breaks the water's surface and inhales deeply. Castiel looks around for something that he can use as a weapon so he can return to the bottom and help Dean. He swims to the nearest tree, with branches hanging low above the water, and grabs one of them. Castiel's hands are trembling as he breaks off a thick branch, plucking the leaves off. He could use it as a spear; he's been trained well enough at Blazing Blades to know how to use improvised weapons.

Castiel takes a deep breath, hoping that it will be sufficient, and is ready to dive when the surface of the lake stirs, forming bubbles and circles on it. Unexpectedly, Dean rises out of the water, gasping for air greedily with a bloody sword in his hand.

"Dean!" Castiel cries out, swimming towards him, gripping the wooden 'spear' tighter in his hands.

"Cas… get… out… of… the… water…" the demon pants heavily, "and… find… the… necklace… Now!"

"But…"

"I'll be fine. I'm right behind you. Go and find it," Dean rasps.

"We can go together," Castiel says stubbornly, not moving from his place.

"I said…" Dean never finishes as one of the Siren's dives out and sinks her teeth deep into the demon's neck, drawing blood out. Dean yells from pain and tries to use his sword, but he can't. Then he reaches his hand back, grabbing the creature's neck, ripping her off of his flesh. He punches her hard in the face, smashing her cheekbones. The siren submerges into the lake shrieking.

Castiel freezes in fear and falls in some kind of stupor, unable to move or shout, until Dean's hand grabs his tunic and throws him out of the lake and onto the shore. Castiel does not have time to feel pain as he finds himself sitting on his ass, staring at the lake with Dean in the middle of it.

"Don't try to come into the water. I won't be able to do it again. Find the charm necklace and get out of the forest. Please, Cas." These are the words Castiel hears before two Sirens jump at the demon and drag him underwater.

"Dean!" Castiel screams and falls down on his knees. "Noo… no, no, nooo!" he shouts and bangs his fists on the ground. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He yells at the skies above. "What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I fell in love with a demon?"

No one answers his cries and he stares at the lake in dead silence. "Find the necklace". Dean's words ring in his mind and Castiel gets up on shaking legs, which feel like they've turned into cotton. He staggers to the bushes, where as he remembers he dropped the necklace. A thorough search confirms his doubts and Castiel puts it around his neck.

It starts with small tremors, which soon turn into violent sobbing. Castiel falls down on his knees and covers his face. He can say that the goal to kill himself is partly achieved, as he has lost the other half of himself – Dean. Tilda was right about Dean when she said that he still loved Castiel. Why would he risk his life saving Castiel if he hated the human?

"Please come back, Dean. I swear to all the Gods that I won't have any hard feelings towards you. I'll forget everything. And I'll walk out of your life if you wish. Just come back, please…" Tears are streaming down Castiel's face, escaping through his fingers.

"I like everything except the walking out part," someone rasps and Castiel forgets how to breathe. He removes his hands from his face and sees the demon sitting in front of him in the water: beaten, bruised, and bloody, but alive.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice is broken and he's shocked, but his instincts are still sharp as he lunges forward, grabbing the demon's arm and trying to drag him out of the water.

"Calm down, Cas. They're dead," Dean says fondly when he sees concern and worry on the human's face.

"You killed them? All of them?" Castiel asks, not believing his ears.

Dean nods with a small smile and walks out of the water. They sit on the ground in awkward silence, though Castiel can't resist all the overwhelming emotions that are stirring inside him. His heartbeat increases, remembering that Dean can hear his thoughts and feel whatever the human feels. He gulps nervously, but to Dean's honor, the demon does not say anything that would make Castiel uncomfortable.

It's the early days of spring and the nights are cold, so it's not a big surprise when Castiel starts to shiver in his wet, icy cold clothes, which stick to his body like glue.

"You are cold," Dean says, breaking the silence.

"I will live," mutters Castiel and fidgets on the ground. His tremors are getting worse and soon after his teeth start to chatter.

"Take off your clothes," Dean says suddenly.

Castiel jumps slightly and stares at him. "What?" A small amount of fear creeps into his eyes.

The demon instantly feels it and tenses. Castiel is scared of him! What has he done?!

"Cas," he begins gently, "you need to get out of your wet clothes before you fall ill and die. My body heat can warm you up. Usually, I could use my magic skills to dry them, but I don't have enough energy right now."

"I don't want to," Castiel protests weakly, already knowing that he's losing this battle.

"I won't harm you. I swear upon my brother's life." The demon lowers his gaze, biting his lip.

Castiel studies his face for a few seconds and then starts to undress. His wet clothes fall heavily on the ground and he can't stop shivering. Damn cold!

Dean nods and follows his example. An extra pair of clothes join Castiel's on the solid ground.

"Come here," Dean whispers as he sits on the ground, opening his arms in invitation. Castiel makes a hesitant step forward and the demon grabs his wrist gently, pulling him onto his lap.

"You're frozen." Dean lets out a small chuckle as he wraps his hands around the human, pressing him against his chest.

"Yes, cold water could do that to you," Castiel mumbles, closing his eyes and feeling terribly comfortable in his lover's arms. The heat Dean radiates is burning hot. The demon rubs Castiel's arms, back, and legs, trying to warm him up and step by step the human stops shivering.

"I'm sorry." Dean presses his forehead to Castiel's shoulder. His words are quiet, but Castiel can hear what he says. "I am so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I can't express how much I regret it. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I still beg for it. Please forgive me, Cas. Because… because…" he trails off, swallowing hard. "Because I can't live without you."

Castiel's heart skips a beat after hearing Dean's confession. He moves away a little to take a look at the demon's face and he's met with sorrowful green eyes.

"But if you decide not to forgive me, I will und…" The gentle touch of Castiel's lips to his cut him off and Dean moans loudly and lustfully into the kiss.

"Cas… I've missed you so much… Oh, Gods..." Dean grunts, wrapping one arm around the human's waist, tugging him closer, while the fingers of his other hand the demon slide into Castiel's thick hair. "What's so amusing?" He arches his brows when he hears Castiel's chuckle.

"You mentioned Gods, Dean. And if I remember, you said you don't give shit about them." A smile dances on the human's lips.

"Umm… well…" the demon stutters. "Screw the Gods, come here," he rasps and flips them over so he can lie on top of the human and claim his lips in a burning kiss.

After hours of much wanted and needed lovemaking, both lovers are sated and exhausted. Castiel lies on top of his lover, playing with the demon's short hair and listening to the funny, purring sounds that Dean makes. He yelps when Dean's hand smacks his bare ass from time to time if he tugs at the demon's hair too hard.

"Cas," Dean begins cautiously.

"Mm?" Castiel asks, half asleep.

"I need to ask you a favor." Dean sits up and leans on his elbows, looking at the human.

"What is it? What favor?" Castiel decides to move himself aside and sits on the ground.

"I… I need you to give me Kiss of Death," Dean blurts out and falls silent.

Give him his demon-killing knife? What would a demon need with that? "Kiss of Death? Why?" Castiel narrows his eyes. "What do you need it for, Dean?"

"I may need it soon," says the demon without any further explanations.

Castiel looks at his lover, trying to understand what's happening in the demon's mind, but he can't think of anything specific. But he knows one thing, whatever the reason is, it's not pleasant and he fears that something huge and horrendous is coming their way.

**To be continued….**


	29. Chapter 29

I must admit, this is the hardest story I've ever written. There are stories which consume all of your energy. And this one is one of them. After each chapter I feel wrung out. This story is an energetic vampire, feeding on me hahaha. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

When three days pass since the incident at the lake and Dean hears a knocking on the window, he knows what it means. There is their messenger raven, waiting impatiently to get inside the chamber. Either it has brought good news or bad.

"Come in." Dean smiles and lets the raven in. The bird hops inside, contemplating the walls attentively.

The demon picks it up, examining the bird's leg. There's something attached to it. At first Dean thinks that it's just a folded skin with a message on it, but as soon as he removes it, he can tell from its weight that there is something inside the skin. Dean unfolds it and sees that, it's none other that ominous dagger which Castiel wrapped up carefully in the skin and attached to the raven's leg.

"Wow," mumbles Dean and squints his eyes, glaring at the weapon. "So, this is the dagger you used on me, Cas? Hmm…." The demon keeps muttering, turning the dagger over, inspecting it from all the sides.

"Right, we need to keep it safe, so no one finds it." Dean goes to his bed and fumbles underneath it. He has a small secret place under it, to keep some things away from too-curious beings. He takes out a marble tile and puts the dagger into the hole gingerly.

"All done." Dean smiles, contented, placing the tile back and sealing the hole safely. He returns to the raven, giving the bird its deserved reward – grain.

"Eat quickly, I have to go soon. I hate these morning trainings. Alastair, you stupid bastard," Dean grumbles when he recalls what awaits him. Hours and hours of exhausting trainings outside in the yard. This new invention by Alastair would drive Dean crazy; he could not see point in five hour trainings each morning that start at sunrise. In Dean's opinion, the demons didn't need it; even without trainings they could easily defeat hundreds of humans. So, why was Alastair so eager to train them 'til they dropped?

Dean shakes his head to get rid of disturbing thoughts. Alastair has always been a strange demon. Strange and scary. One never knew what was going on in his head, what he was thinking or planning. He could hide his intentions perfectly.

Meanwhile, the bird finishes pecking and Dean lets it out. With a heavy sigh, he leaves his chamber to join Sam and the rest of the demons in the yard for another exhausting training.

As soon as he disappears in the corridor with quick steps, the door of his chamber creaks open and a tall figure sneaks inside.

"Now, now, where do we start?" Azazel's yellow eyes sparkle and he cracks his knuckles.

He starts his searching at the bed, throwing a pillow and covers on the floor. Thorough checking reveals nothing. Whatever the demon is trying to find, it's not there. He snaps his fingers and the bed returns to its previous state – neat and untouched.

Checking the chest drawer doesn't give him positive results either. Azazel thinks feverishly, concentrating hard on possible options. He goes from corner to corner, touching the walls for possible secret places. There are none. The demon is getting angry and frustrated when he spots a shelf with small pots on it.

"What do we have here?" he asks himself and heads towards the shelf with determined steps. Two of the pots are empty, there is nothing inside but the third, the biggest one is heavy; therefore there is something inside. Azazel takes the pot to the bed and holds it upside down. He watches grain pouring out of the pot and is already thinking of stopping the process, when something shines and falls into the middle of a grain pile.

Azazel's frowning expression changes into a blissful smile as he takes the thing from the pile of grain. "There you are," he murmurs and caresses the Shadow Serpent. "You gave me quite a headache," Azazel smirks as he slides the amulet into his right pocket.

"And here we have your fake brother." The demon takes out the similar amulet from his left pocket and looks at it for a moment. The amulets are almost identical, with a slight difference in color. The original one is a bit brighter, but it's very hard to tell the difference.

Azazel puts the fake amulet into the pot and pours grain over it. He returns the clay product to the shelf, where it belongs.

"You are dead, Dean Winchester!" He bends his head back and laughs.

* * *

Alastair is looking at the yard and his training warriors through a window. He knows they are perfect, but Alastair is never satisfied — he wants, no, needs everything to be beyond perfection, including his warriors. The trainers are well experienced and skilled, teaching their pupils necessary tricks, maneuvers and movements.

There is a knock on the door and it withdraws Alastair from his thoughts.

"Come in," the demon lord calls, turning away from the window.

His second in command walks in and Alastair can see from his joyous expression that everything went according to their plan.

"So?" Alastair asks, quirking his brow.

"It's done, milord," Azazel smirks. "The amulets are changed."

"Good," Alastair rubs his hands together. "Did anyone notice you?"

Azazel shakes his head. "No, I was very careful. I waited for appropriate moment."

Alastair nods, smiling. He's very satisfied with the job done by Azazel and feels generous. With the snap of his fingers two silver goblets and a jar of rare, very old wine appear on the table.

"Drink with me. You did a good job." Alastair takes the goblets, offering one to Azazel.

Azazel nods his appreciation and takes the offered drink.

"May the Blackened Heart help us catch Dean Winchester at the right place and time."

The demons clink their goblets and drink with victorious smirks on their faces. A little time, that's what's needed, all the rest is done.

* * *

Despite the fact that Dean had saved Castiel's life at the lake, risking with his own at the same time, the demon had not considered that it would've been enough to earn the human's forgiveness. That's why he'd try to please Castiel in any possible way, fulfilling his small requests without hesitation. When Castiel had told him that he did not want to continue meetings at the hut, because the villagers started to roam frequently around that area, Dean agreed instantly. They had no other choice than to meet in the forest.

"Dean," Castiel sounds muffled, his nose pressed to the demon's neck. It's a warm, spring night and they are lying under the moonlight on Dean's cloak. Actually, Dean is lying on the cloak with Castiel on top of him. The human's become fond of this position, which Dean does not mind at all. On the contrary, he loves when he has his arms wrapped around Castiel tightly, pressing him to his body.

"Mm?" the demon answers drowsily, not opening his eyes.

"May I ask you something?" Castiel's fingers play with Dean's lips and he gasps quietly when the demon catches them, biting playfully.

"Sure. What do you want to know, Cas?" Dean kisses the human's fingertips.

"I remember when you showed me the dancing sirens and we made love near the lake, you kept staring at my thigh," Castiel falls silent for a second, but then continues, "I know you were looking at the mark on my thigh. Does it have a meaning? Or is it just a birth mark? And tell me the truth, don't lie!"

Dean huffs exasperated, "When have I lied to you?"

"When?" Castiel chuckles, "You often lie and try to trick me while playing cards. You don't like losing, do you? But that's alright, I don't mind, in the end I still win."

"Oh, shut up, Cas," Dean laughs and rolls them over. "Your mark has a meaning, yes," he parts the human's legs to kneel between them. His fingers travel up from the human's shin up to the inside of Castiel's thigh, where the mentioned mark is.

"And what meaning?" Castiel's breathing hitches at the touch. No matter how many times they make love, Dean's touches always make him lose his mind from lust.

"It's a demonic claiming mark," Dean explains, leaning forward touching the mark with his lips, kissing it lovingly. "It means that you've been destined for a demon from birth. For me. You've been destined for me, Cas." Dean lunges forward and seals their lips. Castiel moans and bucks his hips, his lust waking up and flaring with twice the force.

"Dean," Castiel rasps and grabs the demon's shoulders. "Take me, please."

And he almost passes out from downpour of feelings when Dean's burning lips touch his neck, where his pulse beats frantically.

* * *

Castiel wakes up startled from his nap, with the feeling that something is off. Dean is still snoring slightly under him, looking perfectly calm and happy.

"Dean, wake up!" Castiel shakes him gingerly. The only response he gets is an unhappy grunt.

"Dean!" This time Castiel shakes him harder. "Wake up, something is happening."

The demon snaps his eyes open and sits up. "What do you mean something is happening?" But the human does not need to answer the question, as the ground starts to quake, and soon after, Alastair with twenty other demons, riding on horses, appear from the woods.

Dean pales and freezes, but quickly comes to and runs towards his sword, near a pine tree, where he has it driven into the ground, but Alastair is faster. Castiel sees the familiar blue light flashing out of the demon's palm, hitting his beloved between the shoulder blades. Dean cries out from pain and thuds to the ground, paralyzed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alastair dismounts the horse and walks to him. "Did you really think that we would not find out about your dirty secret?"

"Cas… run…" Dean croaks and coughs out blood. With immense effort, he straightens, standing on his knees.

Castiel's heart is thundering against his ribcage and yes, he feels fear, but he is not a coward that would run away and leave Dean alone. Quickly, like a flash of lightning, he rolls over and grabs his own sword. Unlike Dean, he had always kept the sword by his side.

"Get away from him!" Castiel barks at Alastair, who is standing with his back towards him.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Alastair turns around with a mocking smile. Then he calls over his shoulder to Dean, "Is he the human you've been sneaking out of the fortress for? Is he the one you've been fucking all this time?" Alastair snorts, giving Castiel a skeptical look.

"Shut up!" Castiel snarls at the demon lord, pointing his sword at him.

"Cas… what are you doing, you fool?" Dean moans bitterly and summons all his energy to get up. He must think of something very quickly, before it's too late. But the demons that came with Alastair do not make the task easier. They watch him attentively, all his movements.

Meanwhile, Alastair seems to be enjoying the dangerous game (for the human, of course) that Castiel has started.

"Let me make you a deal. If you defeat me, and by that I mean if you make me drop my sword, I will let you go, both of you. I will not harm either you or Dean." Alastair grabs the reins of his horse and pats its head.

"What if I don't agree?" Castiel asks; all his attention is directed at the current situation and not to the fact that he's stark naked in front of the demons. But that is not important for the time being, not when they are talking about a matter of life and death.

"Then I'll simply kill both of you. At least you could try to save your lover's life." Alastair says simply. "So, what do you say, human?"

Castiel swallows hard, scanning the surrounding demons. He cannot see any other option than accept the demon lord's offer. "I agree. If you drop your sword, you will let us go and you will not harm Dean or me." He glares at Alastair.

"Cas, no! Don't you dare! He's a liar! Don't listen to him! He'll trick you!" Dean yells and unexpectedly attacks one of the riders, dragging him down the horse. He punches him hard to knock him out and grabs the victim's sword.

"Stop him, but don't kill him. I need him alive!" Alastair gives the order and unsheathes his sword.

The living wall made of twenty demons block Castiel and he can't see what is happening with Dean. He only hears snarling, cursing, and yelling. His heart almost stops beating when Dean cries out; obviously someone has wounded him. Castiel wants to run forward and ram into the wall, tearing the demons apart, who are causing pain to his beloved and trying to kill him, but Alastair has other plans.

"Not so fast, pretty boy!" Alastair chuckles and strikes a blow. But thanks to his experience from Blazing Blades, Castiel can give a good fight to the demon lord.

But as minutes go by, Castiel has hard time concentrating on his own fight when he does not know if Dean is doing well. And at the exact moment when he blocks another of Alastair's blows, the remaining, living demons part and four of them drag bloody and bruised Dean forward, who is all tied up.

"Dean, NO!" Castiel exclaims, forgetting about Alastair. The moment is lost and the demon lord uses it to his advantage. Without much effort, he just snaps his fingers and Castiel's sword shatters into pieces.

"You…" Castiel hisses when he understands that Alastair has been messing with him.

"What can I say? I love games," Alastair laughs sinisterly and turns to Azazel, who has been quiet during all this time. "Take him to the fortress," he points his sword at Dean.

Castiel feels fuming rage inside him and attacks Alastair with his bare hands. He grabs the demon's cloak with all his force, trying to slam him into the nearest tree. But Alastair easily slides out of the grip, instantly appearing behind Castiel's back and twisting his arms behind his back painfully.

"No brain in that pretty head of yours, boy!" Alastair snarls and holds Castiel's crossed wrists with one hand, while with the other hand he grabs handful of his hair and slams Castiel with his face against a tree trunk.

"Alastair! I will end you! Don't you dare!" Dean roars when he sees what Alastair is doing. He tries to break free, but nothing comes out of it.

"We'll see about that." Alastair's eyes light up with mad fire and he slams Castiel's face against the tree one more time.

Blood pours down from Castiel's nose and brow and he feels lightheaded. Before he sinks into a dark oblivion, he feels how Alastair throws him over his shoulder, carrying towards the horse and giving the final order to someone:

"Go to the fortress and tell the executioners to have everything ready for our return!"

**To be continued…..**


End file.
